Recomeços
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Dois pais solteiros: um Weasley e um Malfoy, duas crianças adoráveis e um monte de parentes intrometidos. Será que eles podem enfrentar tantas diferenças para ficar juntos? Avisos: Temática gay e universo Alfa/Beta/Ômega
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, nova história, que deve ter uns cinco ou seis capítulos, vai ser rápida como O Verdadeiro Trio de Ouro.**

 **E para os leitores de Um Novo Caminho, não se preocupem, já estou terminando o novo capítulo.  
Boa leitura!**

Lucius Malfoy nunca imaginou que seria um avô daquele tipo. Isso era coisa de Weasleys, ou qualquer Hufflepuff, mas ele? Ele era um temido e odiado ex-comensal da morte, então, como explicar a maneira com que se derretia cada vez que seu netinho lhe dedicava sorrisos lindos? Era a beleza Malfoy influindo em seus sentidos, ele tinha certeza, isso e o fato de que sua biologia ômega o fazia adorar bebês, essa era a única explicação. Scorpius tinha roubado seu coração no momento em que um orgulhoso e sorridente Draco o tinha colocado em seu colo três anos atrás. E agora, ele estava bastante irritado com a possibilidade de perder horas preciosas com seu pimpolho, que segurava firmemente em seu colo.

\- Isso é absurdo, Draco. Não seja tolo, meu neto não precisa ir para uma escolinha. - Lucius teimou, acariciando os cabelos macios de Scorpius, que suspirou feliz.

\- Papai. - Draco disse em tom de advertência, ainda que tivesse um brilho de divertimento nos olhos por ver seu pai, o tão tradicional e estrito Lucius Malfoy, segurando um menino de três anos como a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. - Scorpius precisa socializar com outras crianças... além disso, sabe que é melhor não esperar uma convite do Ministério.

Lucius fungou, ciente de que se o Ministério enviasse uma carta "convidando" Scorpius para a iniciativa de inclusão e aprendizado antes de Hogwarts, era porque era praticamente uma exigência.

\- Mas eu posso ensiná-lo perfeitamente bem. - Lucius retrucou, infantilmente, ele sabia. - Muito melhor do que aquela Luna Lunática, só Merlin sabe que tipo de loucura fará com o seu filho.

Draco não teve mais remédio que sorrir ao ver seu pai abraçar o menino com ar protetor.

\- Vamos lá, pai. Você mesmo disse que os artigos dela sobre desenvolvimento infantil eram brilhantes.

\- Ela era uma Ravenclaw, claro que é brilhante com teorias. Isso não quer dizer que vá saber cuidar de vinte crianças ao mesmo tempo. - Ele olhou para Draco com divertimento. - Você sabe melhor que eu como seu filho pode ser... enérgico.

Draco riu, pegando seu pequeno furacão loiro do colo de seu pai e jogando-o para o alto e fazendo-o rir.

\- Seu avô não quer dizer a verdade, Scorpius, mas nós dois sabemos que ele não quer passar as manhãs sozinho, sem seu pequeno troll para tentar demolir a casa.

Scorpius riu, mas se defendeu.

\- Eu não sou um troll, sou um menino bonito e cheiroso, trolls não são cheirosos, vovô me disse.

\- Claro que ele te ensinou isso. - Draco disse, deixando de jogar o filho para o alto, ele estava ficando pesado para o jogo, encaixando-o ao lado de seu quadril. - O que mais aprenderam hoje de manhã?

\- Que preciso tomar banho depois de brincar para não cheirar como um troll. - O menino disse, repetindo o que o avô lhe dissera. - E que vovô pode desaparecer minhas bolinhas verdes, mas é segredo, vovó não pode saber.

Draco deu um olhar afiado para seu pai, que fingiu que não era com ele.

\- Ele precisa comer as verduras, papai.

\- Couve de Bruxelas é um atentado ao paladar, e você sobreviveu muito bem sem elas.

Draco corou, seu pai também desaparecia aquelas coisas de seu prato, era uma briga tola, já que por via de regra Scorpius comia muito bem.

\- Tudo bem, vocês vencem essa. Mas, o assunto da escola não terminou, tenho uma visita marcada para amanhã com o diretor. - Draco disse, colocando Scorpius no chão, e o menino correu para brincar com seu amasso, que tinha entrado na sala depois de um banho de sol.

\- Quem é? - Lucius perguntou, ciente da derrota.

\- Percy Weasley. - Draco disse, esperando uma reação muito ruim, que não veio.

\- De longe é o mais sensato e menos desagradável do bando. - Lucius disse. - Ainda acho que o Ministério perdeu um excelente burocrata ao colocá-lo nessa posição.

\- O rumor na época foi que ele queria um trabalho menos exigente para cuidar da filha. - Draco disse, sombrio. Ele se identificava com esse Weasley, sua esposa tinha morrido depois de uma doença longa, alguma coisa muggle, diferente de Astória, que teve complicações no parto, mas era igualmente triste.

\- Espero que ele seja mais competente que sua antecessora, e menos preconceituoso. - Lucius disse, endurecendo o olhar. A antiga diretora da escola tinha sido afastada por perseguir os filhos de ex-comensais ou simpatizantes de Voldemort.

\- Se eu não estiver seguro sobre isso me mudo para Paris. - Draco disse, resoluto.

\- O solar na Riviera é muito mais aconchegante e adequado para uma criança, além disso, a comunidade bruxa ali é muito animada. - Lucius disse, pensativo. - Mas eu não gostaria do meu neto sendo criado longe de Malfoy Manor, Draco, é o nosso lar. A magia ancestral nos protege aqui.

\- Eu sei, estava pensando em mudar nossa residência oficial para lá, mas continuar com nossa rotina aqui. - Draco explicou.

\- Scorpius iria ficar exausto por viajar de flú internacional duas vezes por dia, uma chave de portal todos os dias está fora de cogitação para um menino tão novo. - Lucius descartou a possibilidade.

\- Vamos encontrar uma maneira, mas, talvez estejamos nos preocupando à toa, se de uma coisa podemos ter certeza é que esse Weasley sabe trabalhar.

\- Não vou apostar dinheiro nisso, mas é melhor do que lidar com um dos seus irmãos... pode imaginar Ginny Weasley tratando Scorpius bem?

Draco fez uma careta descontente, claro que não, graças a Merlin, a mulher do salvador estava longe do novo sistema educacional do mundo mágico.

\- Graças a Merlin pelas pequenas bençãos. - Draco resmungou, olhando o relógio. - Agora, onde vamos nos esconder das convidadas da sua esposa para o chá?

Lucius sorriu ao ver Draco fazer um beicinho que Scorpius tinha herdado.

\- Sua mãe só quer te apresentar a moças agradáveis, e está organizando tudo desde o almoço, não seja rude com ela. - Advertiu.

\- Claro que não... mas, se eu vou, você vai também. Nada de fugir das garras da velha McNair.

Lucius fez sua melhor cara de desentendido.

\- Infelizmente, meu filho, tenho um compromisso no clube...

\- Se não for, mamãe vai descobrir sobre as verduras, e não vai estar feliz. – Draco disse, sabendo muito bem que Lucius não gostava de enfrentar sua esposa irritada.

Lucius fez uma careta.

\- Cobra traiçoeira. - O patriarca resmungou.

\- Obrigado. - Foi a resposta orgulhosa de Draco.

X~x~X

A primeira coisa que Draco notou quando chegou na escola, era que o lugar era extremamente agradável e convidativo. O Ministério havia reformado a antiga mansão dos Waterby, o local tinha dois andares e um amplo jardim, tudo parecia limpo, luminoso... e silencioso demais para uma escola, Draco pensou, mas logo percebeu que estavam no período de férias, e que por isso o local não estava cheio do burburinho das crianças. Ele foi recebido por um elfo doméstico que o guiou pelo local até a sala do diretor, que ficava no térreo, e não escondida no segundo andar, como ele tinha imaginado. Quando o elfo o anunciou, Draco entrou munido de toda a formalidade que tinha aprendido a vida toda, só para se deparar com Percy Weasley sentado no chão empilhando blocos mágicos com uma menina ruiva, que devia ter a idade de Scorpius.

\- Senhor Malfoy, eu sinto muito. – Percy disse, se levantando e arrumando suas vestes, o homem parecia verdadeiramente envergonhado. – Eu fiquei distraído, como pôde ver. Essa é minha filha, Lucy. Lucy, diga olá para o senhor Malfoy.

A menina, uma coisinha bonita de cabelos vermelhos e olhos cor-de-mel se levantou, arrumou sua saia e fez uma mesura delicada para ele.

\- Olá, senhor Malfoy, muito prazer em conhecê-lo. – Ela disse, pausadamente, como Scorpius fazia quando tentava soar formal e educado.

Draco não costumava ser aberto com as pessoas, mas era uma criança, e uma que, como seu filho não tinha uma mãe, ele não poderia quebrar aquele sorriso sendo frio, podia? Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada se ele tratasse mal uma pequena dama, seu pai teria um ataque apoplético. Por isso, ele dobrou um joelho e beijou-lhe a mãozinha pequena.

\- É meu prazer, senhorita Weasley. – Ele disse, dando seu melhor sorriso.

Ela deu um risinho contente.

\- Viu, papai? Eu não fui uma pequena troll e o senhor bonito gostou de mim. – Ela disse, orgulhosa, fazendo seu pai sorrir e corar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sinceridade infantil. – O diretor disse, dando de ombros e lutando para se recompor.

\- Eu sofro do mesmo mal em casa. – Draco disse, se levantando e se sentindo mais à vontade.

\- Dipsy, por favor, leve Lucy para brincar no parque, e fique de olho para que nada aconteça. – Percy pediu.

O elfo obedeceu e a menina acenou-lhes animadamente à guisa de despedida.

\- Por favor, sente-se, senhor Malfoy. – Percy pediu, sentando-se ele também atrás da pesada mesa de madeira que era o móvel mais chamativo do escritório sóbrio, as paredes tinham apenas prateleiras de livros e quadros das primeiras turmas a entrarem na escola.

\- Obrigado por me receber. – Draco disse, formalmente.

\- É o meu prazer, como eu disse na minha carta, seria de grande interesse para a escola que seu filho se juntasse a nós. – Percy disse.

\- Por quê? – Draco perguntou, com a expressão impassível.

\- Sinceramente? Precisamos de crianças de famílias puro-sangue por aqui, sabe que minha antecessora foi hostil com os alunos desse tipo, até mesmo aqueles cujas famílias não tinham nada a ver com Voldemort. – O homem ajeitou seus óculos. – Os mais prejudicados foram os órfãos, como deve saber, eles estão com medo de voltar, e se eu mostrar que posso trazer um Malfoy sem problemas, vou acalmar as coisas.

\- Não era só a diretora que era hostil, soube de fonte fidedigna que seu corpo docente e a maior parte dos alunos não tinham problemas em maltratar essas crianças. – Draco disse, incisivo.

\- Isso foi antes da minha gestão, posso garantir que nenhum professor que encorajou, ou ignorou alunos sofrendo agressões verbais ou físicas estão na nossa atual planta de funcionários. – Percy disse, fungando com ar ofendido.

\- E os alunos, como pretende combater isso? – Draco perguntou, mais hostil do que tinha pretendido.

\- Bem, chama-se iniciativa de integração por um motivo, senhor Malfoy. – Percy disse de maneira afiada, quase fazendo o loiro sorrir, o homem tinha uma língua rápida, ele gostava disso.

\- Bem, desculpe-me se não quero expor meu filho de três anos de idade a hostilidade gratuita. – Draco disse, num tom mordaz.

Percy suspirou.

\- Ele vai estar numa turma do maternal, Luna é a professora e ela é excepcionalmente boa em fazer as crianças se divertirem e aprenderem ao mesmo tempo. Caso algum incidente ocorra, tem minha palavra de que vou lidar rigorosamente com os envolvidos.

\- Mesmo que sejam seus sobrinhos? – Draco espetou, sabendo perfeitamente que Albus Potter e Rose Weasley estariam juntos com seu filho.

\- Nesse caso ainda mais. – Percy garantiu, com voz plana. – E sejamos francos, senhor Malfoy, se não aceitar meu convite amigavelmente pode acabar lidando com o Ministério alegando que ainda mantém seus costumes anti trouxas, não vai ser bom para seus negócios ou para sua imagem.

\- Não duvide que pelo bem-estar do meu filho eu deixaria a Inglaterra. Se o Ministério me acossar o suficiente vou levar meu filho e todo meu patrimônio para outro país, te garanto que nem todo o mundo age com desprezo ao nome Malfoy.

Percy fez um grande esforço para não aparentar o quanto a ameaça do jovem alfa a sua frente o tinha afetado. Era novo para ele, se sentir afetado pela aura poderosa e ameaçadora do alfa, ele não tinha se sentido assim por um longo tempo… sua vida com Audrey tinha sido tão confortável, ela era uma beta adorável e pacífica, nada como o petulante, ainda que protetor alfa a sua frente.

\- Tenho certeza de que isso não será necessário, eu posso garantir que vou cuidar bem do seu filho. – Percy disse, da forma mais imparcial possível.

Draco franziu o cenho ao ver como Percy expunha seu pescoço sem perceber, e uma suspeita surgiu em sua mente.

\- Eu peço desculpas pela minha rudeza, não era minha intenção te intimidar, ômega Weasley. – O loiro disse sinceramente, abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente e se perguntando se a falta de aroma do ruivo era devido a algum supressor.

Percy arregalou os olhos, assustado. Poucas pessoas fora da sua família sabiam de seu status.

\- Como?! Eu não… isso…

Draco franziu o cenho.

\- Há algum problema? Eu não quis ofender, sei que os progressistas acham que é preconceito chamar alguém por seu status, mas para nós é sinal de respeito.

\- Eu sei disso, senhor Malfoy. Não sou um analfabeto social em etiqueta puro sangue. – Percy admoestou. – Mas eu não estou acostumado com pessoas sabendo do meu status, geralmente só supõe que sou um beta, já que não temos ômegas entre os Weasley por vários anos.

Draco assentiu, não ia dizer que tinha só jogado verde com ele, o homem era sincero e se queria deixar alguns idiotas pensando que era um beta e se fazendo de idiotas, ele não tinha problemas com isso.

\- Não se preocupe, não tenho o costume de sair por ai falando da vida alheia. - Draco garantiu.

\- Eu imaginava isso, já que sua própria família manteve certos status bem escondidos por mais de duas décadas, foi só uma surpresa que percebesse isso. - Percy disse, com um sorriso sincero. - Oh, a cara que fizeram no Quartel de Aurores quando souberam que Lucius Malfoy é um ômega foi impagável.

Draco se permitiu sorrir também, aquele bando de estúpidos, alfas sem educação em sua maioria, deveria ter desejado a morte ao saber que um ômega era mais forte que a maioria deles.

\- Eu posso imaginar. - Draco disse. - Acho que dado a essas novas informações, não tenho problemas em deixar Scorpius nas suas mãos.

\- Senhor Malfoy, isso é absolutamente sexista. - Percy disse, inflando as bochechas. - Não pode achar que vou cuidar melhor dele só porque sou ômega, é como a maior parte dos trouxas pensa sobre as mulheres, ou como aqueles que dizem que não pode cuidar sozinho do seu filho por ser alfa. É insano.

Draco sorriu de novo, o que era estranho pra ele.

\- Não é por isso, bem... se sou sincero, em parte é sim, mas eu já estava praticamente decidido a deixá-lo vir aqui. Além disso, não é como se fosse um internato, são só cinco horas por dia.

Percy voltou ao modo profissional, sabendo que tinha sido testado e aprovado. Estaria muito contente de apresentar seu modelo educativo.

\- Temos o horário integral também, é mais cansativo para as crianças, mas é uma opção mais barata que uma babá, e temos um cronograma bastante recreativo. Luna até configura a sala para os momentos de soneca com sons calmantes.

\- Acredito que é uma opção interessante, mas, teria que entrar num duelo com meus pais para tirar Scorpius deles por tanto tempo. Só trabalho até a hora do almoço a maior parte dos dias para poder cuidar dele, então, não é um problema.

Percy pensou que ajudava muito ser extremamente rico, ele queria poder se dar ao luxo de cuidar de sua filha com um trabalho de meio período.

\- Ele deve adorar isso, imagino. - Percy comentou, se levantando. - Se me acompanhar, vou mostrar as instalações da escola e a sala onde ficará seu filho.

\- Eu agradeceria isso. - Draco respondeu, seguindo o diretor.

X~x~X

Narcissa sorriu ao ver Draco chegar em casa claramente relaxado.

\- Olá, querido. Suponho que a visita correu bem.

\- Supõe corretamente, mãe. - Draco disse, beijando-lhe a testa e sentando-se numa poltrona, claramente feliz. - Scorpius vai adorar o lugar, é lindo e está totalmente restaurado.

\- Meus receios nunca foram com o prédio, Draco. - Ela disse. - Como Weasley se comportou, ele é confiável ou só está tentando fazer politicagem?

\- As duas coisas. - Draco disse. - Eu ficaria preocupado se não fosse assim, prefiro lidar com a sinceridade crua do homem. Ele quer usar Scorpius para acalmar a comunidade puro-sangue, mas é sincero quando diz que vai cuidar dele. E... bem, sua filha é muito simpática, e não se assustou ou foi rude quando soube quem eu era.

Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

\- Sério? A menina estava lá?

\- Sim, muito bonita, mesmo que ruiva. - Draco brincou. - E teve o bom gosto de me achar bonito.

Sua mãe sorriu ao ouvir isso.

\- Bom gosto, de fato, mas vai deixar Scorpius ir só porque a pequena Weasley é uma senhorita adorável?

\- Sim, e porque seu pai é um ômega, tão inteligente quanto o meu pai... ainda que não tão refinado e astuto. - Draco disse, adorando ver como sua mãe ficava de boca aberta.

\- Os Weasley raramente têm ômegas, eu pensei que eles alardeariam o nascimento de um. - Ela disse, intrigada.

\- Bem, acho que eles não queriam chamar a atenção, principalmente com os sequestros de ômegas que o Lorde promovia. - Draco disse. - Meu avô também não divulgava o status do papai e isso antes do Lorde.

\- Isso porque não queria um monte de alfas idiotizados tentando seduzir seu herdeiro, e mais tarde, porque não queria nem pensar em Voldemort olhando para ele. - Narcissa disse, se lembrando de como os dois tinham se tornado peritos em enganar o mundo sobre o status de seu marido. - Seu padrinho ajudou muito, o supressor que ele fabricava era o melhor do mundo, mas devo admitir que o melhor do fim da guerra, nas duas ocasiões, era poder voltar a sentir o cheiro do meu companheiro.

\- Weasley usa algum tipo de supressor também, mas seu comportamento... vários sinais para quem quiser ler.

\- Isso me faz pensar. - Narcissa disse, batendo o indicador no braço da poltrona onde estava. - Não foi ele que saiu de casa por discordar dos pais?

\- Sim. - Draco disse, se lembrando disso e sentindo sua admiração pelo diretor crescer.

\- Pobre rapaz, deve ter sido um momento difícil. - Narcissa disse, incapaz de imaginar a sensação de ser excluída do clã familiar, para um ômega sem companheiro deve ter sido um inferno.

\- Ele parece bastante bem. - Draco disse, olhando em volta e aguçando seu ouvido. - E onde está meu filho?

\- Tirando uma soneca com seu pai, os dois estavam cansados. - Ela disse, tentando parecer despreocupada, mas Draco viu a apreensão em seu rosto.

\- Papai está bem? - O loiro perguntou, vendo como sua mãe suspirava.

\- Ele teve um ataque de tosse depois de passar algum tempo correndo com Scorpius. - Ela disse. - O tempo que ficou em Azkaban não fez bem aos seus pulmões, ele tenta esconder, mas estou ficando preocupada.

\- Quando Scorpius for para a escola, tem que levá-lo a um hospital na França. - Draco disse. - Os medimagos de lá não vão ter problemas em tratar um ex-comensal.

\- Precisamos de autorização do Ministério para tirá-lo do país, você, e eu ficamos livres e sem restrições, mas sabe que seu pai precisa pedir autorização para movimentações internacionais.

\- A essa altura isso é só uma formalidade. - Draco disse, seguro de si, só para hesitar quando viu a cara de sua mãe escurecer de novo. - E agora, o que houve?

\- Eu tentei pedir uma autorização mês passado, estava esperando que fosse a antiga senhorita Granger, mas ela foi promovida e em seu lugar está Katie Bell.

Draco quase gemeu audivelmente.

\- Ela ainda guarda rancor, eu imagino.

\- Não foi um encontro agradável. - Narcissa admitiu. - Seu pai não sabe, por favor, não diga nada, não quero chateá-lo.

\- Eu não vou, mas ele ficaria irritadíssimo se soubesse que está agindo como se ele fosse uma coisinha frágil. - Draco disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

Narcissa deu de ombros, com um olhar maligno.

\- Não pretendo te dizer o quão resistente e flexível seu pai é.

Draco fez uma careta pela óbvia insinuação sexual.

\- Mamãe! - Ele protestou, escandalizado.

\- Se não gosta das consequências, não provoque sua mãe. - Ela disse, sorrindo e se levantando. - Agora, se me desculpa, vou me juntar ao meu doce marido e meu neto.

Draco riu, seu pai teria um ataque se ouvisse sua mãe chamando-o de doce, mas ele também pensava nele assim, principalmente quando se lembrava de como era seu pai quem o abraçava e consolava quando pequeno. Foi por isso que o Lorde tinha tido tanta facilidade para manipular a ele e sua mãe. Com seu pai retido em Azkaban, os dois fariam qualquer coisa para protegê-lo, mesmo que a essa altura o idiota pensasse que era devoção para seu pai alfa.

X~x~X

Narcissa sorriu ao ver seu neto esperando obedientemente enquanto Madame Malkin o media com giros hábeis de varinha. A escola começaria em uma quinzena e eles estavam fazendo compras.

\- Isso traz lembranças, madame Malfoy? - A bruxa perguntou, com um sorriso sincero.

\- Muitas. - Ela respondeu, sempre tinha gostado da mulher, que cuidava de seus assuntos e era muito amável. - Já teve muitos alunos aqui?

\- Alguns, mas já estou me preparando para a corrida que haverá na última semana. - A mulher disse, fazendo um som de desaprovação. - Não entendo porque deixam tudo para a última hora.

Narcissa ia dizer o mesmo quando ouviram o sino que anunciava outra entrada na loja, ela gemeu internamente quando viu Ginny Weasley segurando uma menina de colo, trazendo um menino da idade de Scorpius pela mão.

\- Oh, olá, senhora Potter, vou atendê-la em um momento. - Disse Madame Malkin, terminando as medições de Scorpius.

\- Olá, madame, está bem. - Disse a ruiva, olhando como a dona da loja ia para os fundos, deixando-a sozinha com Narcissa Malfoy, que a olhava com expressão neutra. - Olá, senhora Malfoy.

\- Senhora Potter. - Narcissa saudou com um aceno de cabeça, respondido com um leve assentimento e uma cara fechada.

A tensão no local era tão palpável, que Scorpius se sentiu intimidado por tanta hostilidade, ele sabia que não era muito elegante, mas choramingou de leve, estendendo os braços para sua avó, sua magia alfa o fazia sentir seguro. Narcissa o pegou, e olhou para a jovem ajudante de Madame Malkin.

\- Avise a Madame que enviarei um elfo para recolher as roupas. – Ela disse, com sua elegância habitual.

\- Eu não me importo que esteja aqui. – Ginny disse, com o que achava que era um tom agradável. – O menino não tem culpa.

Narcissa escolheu por não responder, ela preferia evitar dizer que não precisava de permissão da esposa de Harry Potter para fazer alguma coisa, precisava engolir o orgulho se queria deixar as coisas mais fáceis para seu neto.

\- Meu neto não se sente bem, como pode ver. – Disse e saiu rapidamente, disposta a ir para casa.

\- Por que a senhora não gosta da gente? – Scorpius perguntou, ele não estava acostumado a ser tratado com hostilidade por ninguém.

\- É coisa de adultos.

X~x~X

Draco não sabia se ia conseguir. Era uma tortura, era inumano. Ele não poderia fazer isso.

\- Por favor, papai, por favor, não. – Scorpius pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O loiro olhou para as crianças entrando na escola se debatendo e chorando alto, mães saindo sem olhar para trás, pais subornando os filhos… menos Potter, claro que seu filho seria a epítome do bom comportamento e estava ao lado do pai esperando alguma coisa, provavelmente ver seu filhinho chorar desconsolado para poder humilha-lo depois, mas não, ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

\- Scorpius, meu amor, já tínhamos falado sobre isso, você vai se divertir.

\- Eu quero ir pra casa com o vovô. – Scorpius pediu. – Por que quer me deixar sozinho aqui? Eu vou ser bonzinho, eu prometo.

Draco sabia que estava perdido quando o menino disse isso e começou a chorar. Seu filhinho achava que a escola era um castigo, com um suspiro, pegou-o no colo, disposto a voltar para casa.

\- Malfoy. – Era a voz de Potter, que tinha se aproximado, puxando seu pequeno clone com ele.

\- Potter. – Ele disse, com um aceno de cabeça ligeiro, já dando um passo para sair dali.

\- Vamos lá, Malfoy, se levá-lo agora não vai ter coragem de trazê-lo de novo. – Potter disse, com voz séria. – Todas as crianças fazem isso no primeiro dia… e Percy vai ficar muito chateado.

Draco olhou com contundência para o pequeno Potter, calado e comportado.

\- Oh, ele está calmo porque sabe que as primas vão estar com ele. – O auror disse, sacudindo as mãos. – Já tive bastante choro ontem, meu mais velho fez a mesma coisa quando começou também, agora já fica ansioso para voltar.

\- Escute Potter, ele está com medo, vou levá-lo para casa e…

\- Eu cuido dele, moço bonito. – Disse uma voz feminina e infantil. – Eu vou ser uma boa amiga, podemos dividir o lanche e brincar juntos.

Draco suspirou ao ver a pequena Lucy Weasley segurando sua calça.

\- O que acha, Scorpius? Essa adorável senhorita quer ser sua amiga.

\- Eu também, podemos ser amigos. – Disse o pequeno clone, dando pulinhos.

Scorpius, que tinha escondido o rosto na curva do pescoço do pai deu algumas fungadas e olhou para as duas crianças no chão. Draco se ajoelhou, sabendo que se o soltasse, seu filho ia voltar a se desesperar.

\- Não chore, tia Luna é muito legal. – Lucy disse. – Ela vai cuidar da gente.

\- Ela tem várias histórias legais! – O mini Potter disse.

\- Diga seu nome. – Potter disse a seu filho, sorrindo pela animação demonstrada.

\- Sou Albus Severus Potter. – O menino disse, estendendo a mão.

\- Sou Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, muito prazer. – O loirinho disse, apertando a mão do novo amiguinho e saindo do colo do pai.

\- Eu sou Lucy Weasley, ele é meu primo. – Ela disse, sem oferecer a mão, já que estava ocupada usando um lenço de renda para limpar as lágrimas do rosto de seu filho.

Um sinal tocou no interior da escola e a menina estendeu a mão para a de Scorpius, agarrando em seguida a de seu primo.

\- Vamos, meninos, tia Luna está esperando. – Ela disse, decidida.

\- Se comporte, Albus, seja bonzinho com a Luna e faça muitos amiguinhos. – Potter disse, beijando a cabeça do filho e da sobrinha. – Você também, Lucy, não faça seu papai ter cabelos brancos.

\- Tudo bem, tio Harry.

\- E você, Scorp, não se preocupe, vai adorar a escola. – Disse, tendo a audácia de acariciar os cabelos de seu bebê.

Draco quase sacou a varinha para enfeitiçar o atrevido, mas se controlou e beijou a bochecha gorducha do seu filho.

\- Divirta-se, querido, sei que vai gostar da escola. Vovó vem te buscar daqui a pouco.

\- Promete? Não vai me esquecer aqui? – Scorpius perguntou, parecendo que ia chorar de novo.

\- Claro que não, e se eu ou vovó fizéssemos isso, vovô ficaria muito bravo e viria correndo te buscar. – Draco disse.

O menino sorriu, isso sim fazia sentido, ele nem resistiu quando Lucy o puxou em direção a escola. Draco se endireitou e viu como seu filho se afastava com um aperto no coração.

\- Diabos, isso é horrível de se fazer. – Potter disse a seu lado.

\- Weasley te disse para me vigiar, não é?

\- Ele pode ter dado uma bronca na irmã quando a ouviu contar sobre o encontro com a sua mãe. – Harry disse, sabendo que se referia a Percy. – Sinto muito por isso, Ginny pode ser brusca mesmo quando não quer. – Disse com um sorriso de idiota apaixonado.

Draco revirou os olhos, só Potter se casaria com uma fêmea alfa e acharia lindo que tivesse maneiras de troll.

\- Adeus, Potter.

\- Oh, Malfoy, se os três se grudarem como parece que vão, temo que vai ter que me aguentar muito mais. – Disse o moreno, parecendo se divertir com a perspectiva.

Draco rilhou os dentes. Potter continuava irritante.

\- Não pense que vou ser o cara mau e proibir a amizade pra você não ter que fazer isso, faça seu próprio trabalho sujo.

Potter revirou os olhos.

\- Percy me castraria, então, não obrigado. Além disso, ele é muito mais simpático que você. Adeus, Malfoy, nos vemos amanhã. – Disse e desapareceu.

Draco olhou para o céu, se perguntando o que viria desse primeiro dia. Nada fácil, com certeza. Seu filho tinha ficado amigo de uma Weasley e um Potter, quais eram a possibilidades?

X~x~X

De uma janela do terceiro andar da escola, Percy sorriu ao ver seu cunhado cumprir a promessa e ser civilizado com Malfoy, Harry era o elo fraco da família. Ele não conseguia guardar rancor como Ginny ou Ron, e agora, só podia esperar para ver se a integração que ele pretendia realmente daria certo.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco estava preocupado ao chegar em casa, pensou que ia encontrar Scorpius chorando e acusando-o de ser cruel no colo de seu pai, que estaria pronto para torturá-lo por ter deixado o menino passar por tal tortura. Só acertou a parte em que seu herdeiro estava no colo do avô, mas parecia muito feliz, balançando os pezinhos e chupando um pirulito.

\- Olhe só, Scorpius, seu pai chegou. - Lucius disse ao perceber o filho olhando-os.

\- Olá, papai! - O menino disse, pulando para o chão e correndo para abraçar o pai.

\- Olá, filho. Está mais calmo? Se divertiu na escola?

Scorpius ficou levemente corado ao se lembrar que chorou e fez um pequeno escândalo antes de entrar.

\- Sinto muito por ser malvado de manhã.

\- Você não é malvado e não tem nada de errado em chorar quando você se sente mal.

\- Mas as pessoas olharam. - Scorpius disse, envergonhado.

\- As pessoas sempre nos olham, Scorpius, não tem que ligar para elas. - Lucius disse. - Conte para o seu pai tudo o que me disse.

O rosto do menino se iluminou imediatamente, a criança começou a balançar o pirulito que estava saboreando até então.

\- Eu fiz amigos! Lucy e Albus têm uma família enorme. - Scorpius contou, parecendo fascinado. - Tem um montão de primos, mas o mais legal é que ele tem um irmão mais velho! Um irmão grande, Jamie me deu um pirulito.

\- É mesmo? - Draco perguntou, tentando disfarçar sua desolação ao saber que seu filho tivesse ficado amigo dos rebentos de Potter.

\- Sim, no nosso recreio fomos brincar no parquinho e ele foi ver se o Albus estava bem, ele disse que também chorou no primeiro dia dele e me deu um pirulito, pra Rosie não porque ela estava sendo má comigo.

Draco franziu o cenho, muito chateado com a tal Rosie.

\- Rose Weasley, filha do irmão caçula do diretor. - Seu pai disse, lutando contra a vontade de falar umas coisinhas, já que seu neto estava na sala.

\- Sim, Rosie. Prima do Albus e da Lucy, mas ela não é legal, ela brigou comigo porque estava sentado com a Lucy, mas foi ela que chegou atrasada. - Scorpius disse, cruzando os bracinhos e sujando a túnica com o pirulito. - Tia Luna disse que ela devia se sentar com a Kimb... Kimbe...

\- Kimberly? - Draco disse tentando ajudar.

\- Isso mesmo, papai. Então, tia Luna disse para ela se sentar lá, mas ela ficou fazendo beicinho e chorou porque ela não conhecia a Kimber e gritou que era minha culpa.

\- Bem, não foi sua culpa. - Draco garantiu.

\- Mas alguns meninos disseram que sim, fiquei com vergonha, mas Lucy disse que era besteira, ela é muito legal. Ela sabe um monte de coisa, o papai dela é diretor e lê um montão de livros pra ela. Por que não temos contos de fada? São legais, quero saber da Bela Adormecida.

Seu pai teve a ousadia de sorrir malignamente

\- Tenho certeza que seu pai vai adorar comprar esses livros para ler pra você. Ele até vai ao mundo muggle para fazer isso.

\- Verdade, papai? - Scorpius perguntou, olhando-o com adoração.

\- Claro, filho. - O mais velho respondeu, olhando feio para o pai. - Seu avô também vai adorar ler para você.

\- Claro, afinal, alguém tem que te ensinar como se defender de bruxos e bruxas malvadas. - Lucius disse, pegando o neto e fazendo cócegas no menino.

Draco suspirou, reconhecendo a derrota.

X~x~X

Draco chegou com Scorpius na escola no dia seguinte esperando que o menino estivesse feliz com a perspectiva de ver os novos amigos, mas não, lá estava o olhar lacrimejante e o beicinho de novo.

\- Scorpius, mas você gostou da escola. Não quer desenhar de novo com a sua professora? Ver seus amiguinhos novos?

\- Eu quero, mas vovô não está bem. Quero o vovô. - Scorpius disse, teimosamente.

Draco franziu o cenho, era verdade que seu pai tinha se ausentado do jantar na noite anterior, mas sua mãe não tinha dito nada sobre ele estar mal de saúde, apenas com uma enxaqueca. O loiro suspirou, pensando que seu filho estava se sentindo inseguro novamente.

\- Scorpius, seu avô só estava com dor de cabeça ontem a noite, acontece às vezes.

\- Ele está doente. Eu posso sentir. - O menino teimou, batendo o pézinho no chão.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de Draco, fazendo-o se levantar, já que estava ajoelhado para poder conversar com Scorpius.

\- Olá, Malfoy. - Disse Hermione Granger, Weasley, Draco corrigiu-se mentalmente.

\- Weasley. - O loiro disse, acenando com a cabeça, mais preocupado com a reação de Scorpius, que estava olhando ressabiado para a menina ruiva agarrada à mão da mãe. Rosie, a terrível, Draco a tinha apelidado mentalmente.

\- Eu e Rose queremos pedir desculpas pelo comportamento dela ontem. - Hermione disse, olhando severamente para a filha.

Draco certamente não esperava isso.

\- Eu sinto muito por ter gritado e brigado com você, Scorpius. - A menina disse, como se estivesse recitando. Ela tinha uma excelente dicção. - Foi rude e ina...inace... mamãe? Como é aquela palavra?

\- Inaceitável, o que quer dizer que é algo que nunca pode fazer. - Hermione disse, sorrindo para a filha e depois olhando para Scorpius.

Draco colocou a mão na cabeça do filho.

\- Agora você diz se a desculpa ou não, filho.

O menino assentiu.

\- Está tudo bem, senhorita Rosie. - Scorpius disse, fazendo uso de sua melhor cara de adulto.

\- Vamos entrar? Tenho que pedir desculpas ao Albus e a Lucy. - A menina convidou.

\- Eu não quero hoje, meu vovô está doente, quero ficar com ele. - Scorpius disse e Draco amaldiçoou internamente, como ele iria ensinar discrição para seu filho que mal tinha feito três anos?

\- Sinto muito, espero que ele melhore. - Rose disse, parecendo realmente apenada. - Mamãe pode pedir ao papai para curar o seu vovô, ele é medimago, foi por isso que me atrasei ontem, ele dormiu demais porque tinha ficado no hospital a noite toda.

\- Oh, seu papai cura as pessoas? - Scorpius perguntou, muito interessado, se aproximando da menina.

\- Sim, ele é muito esperto e muito bom nisso. - Ela disse, sorrindo. - Venha, vamos para a escola, mamãe vai fazer papai cuidar do seu vovô, não adianta você ir porque crianças não podem entrar na sala se não estiverem doentes.

Scorpius olhou para Hermione, que assentiu.

\- Papai, vai ter certeza que o meu vovô está bem?

\- Sim, Scorpius. - Draco disse, suspirando.

Assim que as duas crianças entraram na escola, Hermione olhou para Draco com um sorriso.

\- Eles vão ser amigos, isso te mata por dentro?

\- Não deveria parecer tão feliz pela perspectiva, Granger. - Ele reclamou.

\- Oh, sim, com tantos Weasleys e Potters, ele vai terminar indo pra Gryffindor. - Ela provocou mais uma vez, parecendo se divertir muito pela situação.

\- Ou ele vai fazer com que eles sejam sorteados em Slytherin, não se engane pelo tempo na escola, ele vai crescer sentado nos joelhos do meu pai. - Draco disse, com arrogância.

Hermione revirou os olhos e pousou uma das mãos na barriga, num gesto natural que chamou a atenção de Draco para o pequeno crescimento ali.

\- Devo dar os parabéns?

\- Sim, é um dos motivos do comportamento da Rose, realmente peço desculpas por isso. - Ela disse. - Ela já está com ciúmes.

\- Compreensível, até logo, Granger. - Draco disse, com toda a intenção de ir embora.

\- Nem pense nisso, prometi ao seu filho que meu marido iria curar seu pai. - Ela disse, ainda que lhe desse um arrepio na espinha só de pensar em ver Narcissa Malfoy agora que a mulher não precisava disfarçar seu status alfa, a lembrava demais de Bellatrix e da sua tortura.

\- O que diabos fizeram com vocês leões que andam tão amigáveis? - Draco perguntou bruscamente, se lembrando de Potter no dia anterior.

\- Nós crescemos, até temos filhos, é hora de superar isso se queremos que as animosidades na comunidade bruxa acabem. - Ela disse, com o dedo em riste. - Adivinha quem disse isso?

\- O diretor, é claro. - Draco disse, fazendo uma careta.

\- Sim, Percy pode ser muito persuasivo, e ele tem razão. Não lutei numa guerra para separar o mundo mágico. Somos figuras públicas e precisamos dar o exemplo. - Disse resoluta. - O que há de errado com seu pai?

\- Ele não está doente. Ele teve uma enxaqueca noite passada, não sei de onde Scorpius tirou isso.

Hermione hesitou antes de falar, sabendo que o tema poderia ser sensível para algumas pessoas.

\- Seu pai é o único ômega na vida dele... talvez tenham um vínculo, Ron está fazendo um estudo sobre isso.

\- Não é sobre a besteira de criar dóceis ômegas, certo? – O loiros escarneceu, já tinha ouvido falar de alguns nascidos muggles que tinham ideias estapafúrdias sobre condicionar a natureza das crianças, um horror.

\- Ron estuda os vínculos, sabe como é idiota ficar conjecturando sobre o status de crianças. Depois da guerra as crianças cujos pais estavam impossibilitados de ficar com elas apresentaram quadros preocupantes de desgaste de magia.

\- Eu ouvi falar. - Nenhum dos dois comentou que as crianças que mais sofriam eram puros sangues retiradas de suas famílias ou órfãs. - Mas meu pai só teve uma enxaqueca, Scorpius é muito apegado a ele, então pode ter se assustado.

\- Sinto muito dizer isso, mas, como fui a responsável pela condicional do seu pai por muito tempo sei que ele vem tendo alguns problemas. Sou casada com um medimago e estou te aconselhando amigavelmente a não ignorar seu filho, se algum incômodo está passando do seu pai para ele através da ligação familiar...

Ela não terminou a frase e Draco fez uso de seu autocontrole para não mostrar que ele não sabia dos problemas na saúde de seu pai, ia ter uma conversa com a mãe.

\- Por mais que eu aprecie… - Disse com evidente sarcasmo. - Realmente acha que seu marido e meu pai vão concordar com isso?

Draco se surpreendeu quando Hermione deu um sorriso positivamente sly.

\- Não sei como é para sua mãe, mas meu marido só precisa do incentivo certo para se comportar. - Disse, movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo Draco gemer de desgosto.

\- Sério, Granger, isso foi muito além de inapropriado.

Ela riu.

\- Vou esperar uma coruja sua para marcarmos uma consulta ainda hoje, Merlin me livre de ter Rose me acusando de mentir para o novo amiguinho.

X~x~X

Ron não poderia dizer que estava satisfeito, primeiro, sua esposa grávida o tinha chantageado e coagido para que atendesse Lucius Malfoy, o que estava bem, ela fazia esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar direito quando estava preocupado com a supracitada esposa grávida tendo um ataque de pânico porque estava fazendo sala para Narcissa Malfoy, que a fazia ter flashes backs dos momentos de tortura nas mãos de Bellatrix.

\- Sua preocupação está ecoando por toda a sala, medimago Weasley. – Lucius disse, numa voz arrastada e calculadamente desinteressada. – Minha esposa não vai machucar a sua, posso garantir isso.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Ron respondeu, lembrando a si mesmo que não podia ser hostil com um paciente, que os medimago de St. Mungo estavam sendo anti profissionais e deixando seus sentimentos pessoais interferirem no atendimento da comunidade bruxa. – Eu sinto muito.

Lucius assentiu, ele mesmo estava ali compelido por sua esposa. Os dois tinham tido uma briga homérica, ele se recusou a ir numa consulta com um Weasley, mas Narcissa não estava aceitando um não como resposta, muito menos quando ela teve que explicar a Draco que vinha escondendo a piora de sua saúde ao longo dos anos. A coisa só terminou quando ela usou sua magia e voz alfa para subjugá-lo, isso era algo que o fazia se contorcer de desgosto e lhe causava desconforto físico, e ele sabia que ela sabia disso e o tinha feito de todo modo.

\- Senhor Malfoy, preciso que relaxe, eu não vou te machucar também. – Ron disse, soltando um suspiro, ele tinha estado lançando feitiços diagnósticos no homem, que estava tão tenso quanto o cabo de uma vassoura.

\- Infelizmente, não posso. Minha alfa me fez vir até aqui usando sua voz, isso nunca me deixa num bom lugar. – Lucius disse, cruamente.

Ron desviou os olhos do pergaminho para o homem com tanta preocupação, que fez Lucius sentir uma ponta de culpa. O rapaz era um jovem alfa, cuja esposa beta o tinha enrolado no dedo mindinho, ele certamente estava pensando que Narcissa era uma abusadora agora.

\- Isso é comum? – Ron perguntou, suavemente.

\- Não realmente, é bastante raro. Minha esposa não é assim. – Lucius disse, movendo-se de maneira incômoda sobre a maca.

\- Tudo bem então. – Ron disse, mais aliviado, mas disposto a verificar Malfoy para danos causados por parceiro abusivos. – Preciso que tire a parte de cima da sua túnica, gostaria que sua esposa estivesse presente para o exame físico?

\- Não é necessário, eu mesmo posso chutar sua bunda se fosse do tipo engraçadinho. Pergunte a alguns dos seus colegas de hospital. – Lucius disse, com um sorriso arrogante.

Ron franziu o cenho e fechou a cara.

\- Douglas deveria perder a licença… e uma ou outra parte do corpo, se quer minha opinião. – Ron disse, ele odiava que a queixa e o processo que fizeram Lucius Malfoy ser persona non grata no hospital não tivesse custado o emprego do medimago que tentou molestá-lo.

\- Oh, ele perdeu uso dela por um bom tempo, isso eu posso garantir. – Lucius disse, sorrindo ainda mais e terminando de tirar a camisa de seda branca.

\- Seus pulmões têm lesões preocupantes que sua magia deveria ter curado sozinha, são do tempo em Azkaban? – O ruivo perguntou, lançando um feitiço de limpeza nas mãos.

\- Foi o único tempo na minha vida em que tive que dormir em pedra fria e úmida, então, eu apostaria nisso.

\- É culpa dos dementadores, eles debilitam os magos após uma exposição mais longa e afetam mais aos ômegas já que a magia de vocês é naturalmente mais expansiva e empática. – Ron explicou, se aproximando da maca. – Em condições normais a exposição aos elementos lá não causariam problemas, mas com a ajuda daquelas coisas e o fato de que não foi tratado adequadamente quando saiu de lá…

\- Me desculpe se não estava disposto a ser violado em troca de tratamento médico. – Lucius disse, com azedume.

\- Eu não disse que foi culpa sua. – O ruivo retrucou, calmamente, ele tinha seu próprio irmão ômega e espinhoso para treiná-lo a lidar com um. – Só estou explicando sua condição clínica agora mesmo, sabia que seu neto sentiu que não estava bem?

\- Sim, acho que ontem fiquei muito fraco para bloquear a conexão. – Lucius disse a contragosto, ele não gostava de falar disso com ninguém. – Ele sente dor física ou alguma coisa assim?

\- Não, é mais um desconforto emocional. – Ron disse, mordendo os lábios. – Está me dizendo que pode controlar o que passa para ele? Como funciona? Todas as pessoas que entrevistei acham que é muito difícil lidar com isso porque é involuntário.

Lucius suspirou pesadamente.

\- Não serei seu ratinho de laboratório, Weasley, nem tente. – O loiro determinou e para sua surpresa, o medimago assentiu.

\- Tudo bem então. – Ron disse, calmamente. – Agora, vou tocar você e preciso que me diga sinceramente se doer.

Lucius se preparou para o toque rude, mas as mãos do medimago se mantiveram delicadas enquanto pressionava suas costas e costelas, coisa que o fez se encolher e chiar audivelmente ao respirar.

\- Vejo o problema, seu sistema respiratório está sob muita pressão há muito tempo. Teremos que dar um jeito nisso, e vou precisar coletar sangue. – Ron disse.

\- Por quê? – Lucius perguntou.

\- Só para checar seus níveis de nutrientes e detectar alguma infecção. – O ruivo explicou. – Vou fazer os testes na sua frente e vamos descartar o sangue em seguida.

\- Bom. – Lucius disse.

\- Agora pode se deitar. – Ron instruiu. – Quando foi seu último check-up ômega?

\- Com Douglas. – Lucius disse e o ruivo gemeu.

\- Maldito pedaço de… horrível medimago. – Ron completou por se sentir intimidado pelo olhar afiado do loiro.

\- Espero que mantenha o controle na linguagem perto da sua filha. Ou terei que falar com sua esposa sobre isso? – Lucius perguntou.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu nem disse nada. – Ron amuou, se amaldiçoando por isso, sua mãe e Percy sempre conseguiam esse efeito, mas esse era Lucius Malfoy pelo amor de Merlin. O ruivo pigarreou. – Posso te examinar?

\- Sim. – Lucius cedeu.

\- Dor no peito? – O medimago perguntou.

\- Sim, mas é pelos pulmões ruins, certo? – Lucius perguntou.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. – Ron disse, sem se comprometer. Ele tocou o peito de Lucius ao redor dos mamilos e franziu o cenho. – Você já gestou alguma vez?

\- Não.

\- Seus ciclos estão normais? São regulares?

\- Como um relógio, de seis em seis meses.

Ron assentiu e fez algumas anotações no pergaminho antes de pegar sua varinha e apontar para o abdome de Lucius, conjurando um holograma de seus órgãos reprodutores.

\- Quando seu filho nasceu, você chegou a produzir leite?

Lucius corou, extremamente irritado de ser questionado por um estranho sobre coisas tão íntimas.

\- Eu o amamentei, ômegas que são vinculados com mulheres alfa fazem isso o tempo todo. – Disse defensivamente.

\- Sorte a sua, isso é bom para você. Estaticamente falando, ômegas que nunca amamentaram tem uma tendência a desenvolver nódulos dolorosos e explosões de hormônio depois dos cinquenta anos. – Ron explicou. – Já pode se vestir, não há nenhuma alteração que justifique um exame genital, a menos que tenha notado alguma coisa diferente? Dor, inchaço?

\- Não, tudo perfeito.

\- Então, só temos que consertar seus pulmões e minha filha vai me perdoar por perder a hora em seu primeiro dia de aula.

\- Eu não contaria com isso, é um material de chantagem bom demais para que ela deixe ir com tanta facilidade. – Lucius disse, se sentando e estendendo o braço para a coleta de sangue ao ver o frasco nas mãos do medimago.

\- Oh, minha garotinha não é assim. – Ron contradisse, muito confiante na candura de Rose.

\- Pais alfas são tão fáceis de engabelar. – O loiro disse, com um sorriso. – Principalmente por seus rebentos de olhos grandes e lacrimosos.

Ron revirou os olhos.

\- Agora, vamos verificar seus testes sanguíneos.

X~x~X

Scorpius não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele tinha amigos, um monte deles, seu vovô estava melhor, e seu papai tinha comprado um livro com contos novos para ele. Tudo estava bem em seu lindo mundinho, o único problema era que ele estava cansado, muito cansado, lutando para manter os olhos abertos enquanto seu pai lia Cinderela.

\- Vamos lá, pequeno príncipe. Amanhã continuamos com isso, pode fechar os olhos e dormir. – Seu pai pediu, depois de ler outra página e fechar o livro, Scorpius assentiu, apesar de desejar protestar.

Draco sorriu para o filho dormindo em seu colo. Ele não pretendia deixar de embalar Scorpius na cadeira de balanço por um bom tempo ainda, era um de seus momentos preferidos do dia, segurar seu filho enrolando numa manta enquanto sentia seu cheiro suave de bebê.

\- Vocês dois ficam muito bem juntos. – Disse sua mãe, parada à porta.

\- Somos lindos e adoráveis.

\- Mas esse conto… Merlin me livre.

Draco se levantou com cuidado e depositou Scorpius em sua cama e beijou-lhe a testa antes de sair e fechar a porta. Sua mãe estava num daqueles humores, certamente seu pai estava chateado e sendo difícil, isso sempre a trazia para perto dele, até a tempestade com o patriarca se acalmar. Ele iria checar seu pai depois.

\- Eu vou falar com o diretor sobre esses contos… são a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Essas meninas têm problemas sérios, pensei que o homem tivesse juízo.

\- Seu irmão certamente é um medimago passável. – Ela disse, andando ao lado do filho rumo a uma das salas de descanso familiar de que era especialmente afeita.

\- Passável vindo de você significa que ele é bom.

\- Certamente é uma melhora gigantesca se compararmos com os vermes arrivistas que pululam em St. Mungo atualmente.

Os dois entraram na saleta, onde já havia uma bandeja com doces e chá.

\- Mãe, agora, pode me dizer o que ele tem sem esconder nada? Os doces estão me assustando.

\- Os doces são para mim, seu pirralho insuportável. – Ela disse, carinhosamente. – Mereço isso e vou precisar para acalmar seu pai.

\- O que ele tem? É grave? – Draco parecia tão assustado que partiu o coração de Narcissa.

\- Não, ele vai ficar bem. – Ela o tranquilizou rapidamente. – Ele tem um programa bem rígido de tratamento dos pulmões, mas o medimago espera que ele esteja totalmente recuperado quando chegarmos ao final.

\- E por rígido quer dizer o quê?

\- Ele não pode passar o inverno aqui, a menos que se mantenha dentro de casa o tempo todo, em temperatura adequada.

\- Lá se foram os bonecos de neve mágicos com Scorpius.

\- Sim, e ele precisa fazer exercício físico, e tem um cronograma de poções a serem seguidas por oito meses, ele vai se sentir pior antes de se sentir bem, o que vai fazer com que deseje abandonar o tratamento. Principalmente quando chegarem as sessões para se purificar do efeito dos dementadores.

\- É por isso que ele está tão introspectivo?

\- Não, isso seria porque ele não queria ir ver um medimago com o sobrenome Weasley e me vi forçada a subjugá-lo. – Ela disse.

\- Mãe! – Draco reagiu escandalizado, aquilo era um tabu, alfas que subjugavam seus ômegas eram valentões ou abusadores, a menos que a coisa toda fosse consensual.

\- Foi muito necessário, mas ele vai me dar um tempo difícil sobre isso e já estipulou que não quer ir para o Sul durante o inverno, provavelmente só para me irritar.

\- "Ele" não quer ir por causa do Scorpius também. – A voz fria de Lucius chegou até eles. – Sabem perfeitamente que meu neto vai ter um tempo difícil se eu partir.

\- Ele teria coisa pior para lidar se não se cuidar direito. Sem falar no seu filho mimado e insuportável. – Draco disse, olhando para o pai com preocupação. – Se quiser podemos ir todos, Scorpius vai adorar a praia.

Lucius se aproximou e beijou os cabelos de Draco.

\- Posso ficar, foi para isso que inventaram os feitiços de aquecimento.

\- Que nunca funcionarão tão bem quanto o maldito sol num país tropical, homem insuportável. – Narcissa retrucou, irritada.

Os dois homens Malfoy viram como ela saía da sala murmurando contra a teimosia dos homens Malfoy e amaldiçoando sua união com eles.

\- Não seja muito malvado com ela, papai, sabe que ela se sente terrível. – Draco pediu, aceitando os carinhos de seu progenitor.

\- Um alfa como você nunca saberia como é, Draco. A sensação de esmagamento, a vontade de se submeter, mas a perfeita noção de que racionalmente você não quer fazer isso… doí como o inferno que alguém vinculado a você te force dessa forma.

\- Ela estava assustada que fosse muito grave, leve isso em consideração. – Draco disse, encerrando o assunto, era muito delicado e muito íntimo para que ele se metesse. – Agora, sente-se e deixe-me te dizer sobre os contos que o Weasley educador lê para a filha. A sério, tenho que falar com esse homem.

X~x~X

De todas as reações que Draco estava esperando do diretor, rir não era uma delas. Ele estava rindo de suas reclamações.

\- Isso não é engraçado, diretor. É muito preocupante que permita que as crianças sejam expostas a esse tipo de material. Faz parecer que as mulheres são coisinhas frágeis e tolas, que precisam de homens arrojados para salvá-las, é horrível. Isso para não falar do muito errado que é deixar as crianças pensando que madrastas são ruins assim, parece que a mulher só odeia a menina porque não é sua mãe… e…

\- Sim, é horrível. – Percy respondeu, limpando seus óculos e deixando de rir aos poucos. – É por isso que leio para minha filha e só permitimos em classe a versão bruxa dos contos muggles. Uma nascida muggle americana ficou bem famosa reescrevendo as histórias infantis dos muggles, temos a coleção toda em casa, gostaria que te emprestasse alguns dos livros?

Draco agradeceu mentalmente aos anos de educação rígida da sua mãe, porque estranhamente, seu instinto lhe dizia para dobrar o homem sobre seus joelhos e dar-lhe umas palmadas por se divertir a suas custas.

\- Claro, isso seria agradável da sua parte. – Respondeu da maneira mais formal que pôde, olhando ofendido para o diretor.

\- Eu… o que diabos? – Percy exclamou ao sentir um baque nas proteções da escola, que o fizeram se erguer de um pulo com a varinha em mãos.

\- O que é?

\- As barreiras detectaram pessoas hostis ao redor da escola. – Percy disse, indo para a porta. – Poderia chamar os aurores por flú?

\- Ou só pegar meu filho e sumir daqui? Sim, claro. – Draco murmurou olhando pela janela e localizando um grupo de magos segurando cartazes e protestando, ele até podia adivinhar o motivo.

\- Por favor, não faça isso. Harry virá pessoalmente e eu vou falar com eles agora.

\- Sozinho? Está louco? Não pode ir lá e…

\- Posso te garantir que sei cuidar de mim mesmo. – Percy disse, lançando-lhe um olhar indignado. – Pensei que o filho de Lucius Malfoy teria mais consideração com…

\- Oh, não estou falando porque é um ômega, e sim porque eles são muitos.

\- Oh, então seja útil e chame os aurores. Estarei lá fora. – Percy disse, seguro de si, saindo da sala dramaticamente, fazendo Draco se lembrar das saídas de seu padrinho.

\- Esse homem… - Draco resmungou antes de lançar o pó na lareira. Toda reunião que tinha com o diretor o deixava deslocado, o homem era uma caixa de surpresas.

 **Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que me digam o que acharam de novo. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco levou alguns minutos para processar que o diretor, aquele homem alto, porém de aparência frágil, tinha acabado de sair de sua protegida sala para enfrentar um bando de malucos protestando em frente a uma escola primária. Realmente, os irmãos Weasley deviam penar para conter a vontade de trancar esse homem em casa. Desconcertado com a falta de juízo do ruivo, ele jogou pó de flú na lareira e chamou o Quartel dos Aurores, o atendente quase saiu correndo quando ouviu sobre tumultos na escola e que o cunhado de Harry Potter estava enfrentando os arruaceiros sozinho. Draco ficou olhando pela janela e viu quando várias aparições aconteciam ao mesmo tempo e logo pôde identificar o cabelo negro e desarrumado do Chefe dos Aurores, o mais jovem de todos os tempos, mas quem se surpreendia quando se tratava do Menino-que-Viveu?

O loiro estava se roendo para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas se o protesto era contra a união entre classes que a escola estava promovendo, sua presença só iria acirrar os ânimos, e não era isso que ele queria. Não demorou muito para que o diretor voltasse a sua sala, talvez o homem não percebesse, mas tinha um beicinho.

\- Harry é um déspota controlador. – Reclamou, quando viu Draco ainda ali. – Acredita que ele me mandou entrar? Aquele petulante, ele vai ver só no próximo almoço… vou fazer George se vingar por mim.

\- Está me dizendo que manipula seus irmãos para se vingar das pessoas que te irritam?

\- Sim, pra que mais me serviria ter tantos alfazinhos preocupados atrás de mim? – Percy perguntou, antes de se dar conta quão infantil isso soava e corar. – Me desculpe, eu posso falar um pouco demais quando estou irritado.

Draco não ia dizer, nem sob tortura que manipular os alfas ao seu redor para pular na altura que ele queria era uma especialidade de seu pai. O mundo não precisava que Percy Weasley resolvesse emular Lucius Malfoy e suas táticas, de jeito nenhum.

\- Não é um problema. Se Potter te pediu para entrar, a coisa lá fora está ruim?

\- Um bando de idiotas que se recusa a ouvir a razão por bem. Eles têm o direito de protestar, mas não na calçada da escola, Harry vai fazê-los retroceder, vai tentar fazer com que saiam antes do horário de saída das crianças, ninguém quer assustar os meninos puro-sangue com cartazes e ofensas.

\- Eles estão querendo ficar lá fora e fazer um show para as crianças? – Draco perguntou, se levantando para olhar pela janela de novo, ele lançou um feitiço em seus olhos e o que leu nas placas brilhantes fez seu estômago revirar.

Percy se preocupou com o tamanho da irritação que ele viu em Draco Malfoy naquele momento.

\- A tática é intimidar os mais vulneráveis fazendo-os sentir a hostilidade da "sociedade de bem", não podemos deixá-los vencer, é claro. – O ruivo disse, esperando que o jovem alfa entendesse.

Draco fez uma careta.

\- Claro que não, é por isso que vai tirar as crianças daqui via flú, certo? – O loiro perguntou.

\- Eu estava pensando em mostrar que não nos importamos. – Percy disse, sem saber porque o loiro sugeria uma saída evasiva. Alfas geralmente pulavam para confrontos, não?

\- Nós não, somos adultos, mas te garanto que muitos dos seus alunos, os mais velhos principalmente, não saberão a diferença entre aqueles idiotas e as pessoas normais. Eles têm cartazes dizendo que querem os mini-comensais fora, e esse é um dos mais educados. Ano passado foi uma diretora complacente e vários professores hostilizando-os… isso tem que parar.

\- A escola é segura, mas eles precisam sair em algum momento, não é?

\- Faça de conta que é um exercício para conhecer o flú, os mais novos e nascidos trouxas vão amar. O orfanato vai querer que eles estejam protegidos, acredite em mim, eu conheço a nova administradora. Ela é tão competente quanto bonita.

\- Oh, Daphne Greengrass? – Percy perguntou, se perguntando porque o incomodou o sorriso idiotizado de Malfoy ao falar da mulher. Ele tinha simpatizado com ela quando se conheceram.

\- Sim, e pessoalmente, de jeito nenhum vou deixar meu filho lá fora com essa gente. Ele é sensível. – Draco apontou. – Aliás, deveria estar agradecido pela minha ideia, minha mãe tomaria muito pessoalmente alguém xingando e cuspindo em seu neto.

Percy ia perguntar como ele sabia que um dos imbecis tinha cuspido em sua direção, quando percebeu a direção do olhar do loiro, sua túnica estava manchada na parte da frente. O diretor fez uma careta de desgosto profundo antes de lançar um feitiço de limpeza.

\- Se fosse realmente um bom rapaz teria me avisado antes.

\- Se eu fosse realmente um bom rapaz não seria tão encantador. – Draco disse, sorrindo maliciosamente e se perguntando de onde tinha saído o flerte.

Percy sorriu de volta.

\- Isso é verdade. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso fazer minha secretária e os estagiários falarem com todos os pais, menos os que estão lá fora, é claro.

\- Se eles não gostam do ambiente, por que matricularam os filhos?

\- Oh, eles precisam. Nem todos são tão ricos que podem se dar ao luxo de pagar uma babá ou só trabalhar meio-período, sabia?

Draco aceitou o golpe com graciosidade.

\- Sério? Nunca tinha percebido… agora, se me dá licença, preciso avisar meus amigos sobre os malucos que podem querer agredir nossos filhos.

\- Não faça alarde, não há perigo para as crianças. – Percy pediu, vendo como o homem o ignorava e saía pela lareira rumo a seu escritório. – Ah, se os pais fossem tão simples de lidar como os filhos, adultos só complicam minha vida.

O diretor não percebeu que estava resmungando a caminho da sala de sua secretária e que a bruxa estava se segurando para não rir de seu comportamento ranzinza.

X~x~X

Lucius era o amor de sua vida por ser exatamente como ele era: um tolo obstinado. Desde tenra idade, ela tinha encontrado fascinante a maneira com que o belo e aparentemente frágil ômega podia dirigir toda a casa de Slytherin de acordo com a sua mais santa vontade, ao mesmo tempo em que podia ronronar como um gatinho e implorar por ela em sua cama. Depois de décadas de casamento, ela realmente desejava que ele a perdoasse por um deslize com mais facilidade, e ela seria amaldiçoada se o permitisse ficar longe fora de seu quarto um dia a mais, ele teve a ousadia de se retirar do quarto dos dois e ir dormir em outra ala da mansão. Ele não fazia coisas como essa, ele odiava dormir sozinho, e ela odiava que ele tivesse feito isso, era ridículo, ela só tinha usado seu status para fazê-lo ir ao medimago porque o amava, mas paciência era uma virtude, de modo que, foi com toda a calma do mundo que ela bateu na porta do quarto onde ele estava e entrou. Seu marido ainda estava na cama, enrolado em si mesmo e aparentemente miserável.

\- Oh, meu amor, o que houve? – Ela perguntou, preocupada e se aproximando da cama para checá-lo. – Bebeu as poções sem me avisar? O menino Weasley te avisou que elas te fariam sentir mal… comeu alguma coisa antes de tomá-las?

\- Claro, eu não sou um estúpido, não importa o que você ache.

Decidida a não perder a calma, Narcissa se sentou na cama e acariciou os cabelos do marido, ela sempre adorou enredar os dedos nas mechas macias e que tinham o cheiro tão particular do seu ômega.

\- Eu nunca te achei estúpido, teimoso sim, estúpido nunca.

\- Ao que parece em algum ponto, todos os alfas parecem achar que sabem melhor que nós o que queremos ou precisamos. – Lucius disse, com desgosto.

\- Você está certo. – Ela disse, sem mentir.

Lucius se virou para a esposa, surpreso.

\- Por que a surpresa? Você quase sempre está certo. O ponto é que eu não sou perfeita, não posso estar no controle o tempo todo, acredite em mim, amor, é realmente difícil resistir a todos os meus impulsos mais primitivos. Sempre tenho vontade de enfeitiçar cada mago ou bruxa que te olha com desejo, pior ainda se você flertar com eles, o que, convenhamos, você faz o tempo todo. Sabe como gosto de te ter sob os meus olhos o tempo todo, como gostaria de poder te manter dentro de casa para sempre, de preferência nu em nossa cama, mas eu sei racionalmente que isso não se faz. Como eu sei que não devo usar minha voz ou minha magia para te subjugar, mas eu entrei em pânico, ok? Você teve um dia horrível, pensei que não fosse mais conseguir respirar… eu só… entrei em pânico. Me desculpe, eu perdi o controle.

Lucius nunca tinha pensado sobre sua esposa e alfa nesses termos. Narcissa sempre pareceu totalmente no controle dela mesma, totalmente racional e às vezes irritantemente fria e calculadora. Ela continuou:

\- Eu nunca vou saber como é se sentir vulnerável e compelido a obedecer e agradar outra pessoa a qualquer custo… mas eu certamente sei como é lutar todos os momentos da minha vida para não ceder e fazer coisas horríveis, como te dar uma surra quando você me irrita com sua língua afiada.

Lucius sorriu, totalmente apaziguado, ainda que não a tivesse perdoado.

\- Você faz isso o tempo todo, mal posso andar quando termina de me disciplinar, querida esposa.

Narcissa revirou os olhos.

\- Estou falando do dia-a-dia, não de quando estamos em jogos sexuais, eu sei que você adora quando te mostro exatamente como deve se comportar na minha cama. – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Sim, mas certamente não hoje, estou me sentindo como se tivesse passado por uma sessão de cruciatus com o Lorde, realmente preciso dormir mais um pouco.

\- Certo, me desculpe. – Ela disse, envergonhada por pensar em foder seu marido até a exaustão quando o pobrezinho estava doente. – Vou…

\- Fique, considere seu castigo ficar do meu lado enquanto não pode me tocar de forma sexual. – Ele disse, fechando os olhos e abraçando um travesseiro. – Quando eu acordar vou querer um banho com massagem.

\- Sim, meu senhor. – Ela disse, rindo. Quem era mesmo a parte dominante desse casamento?

X~x~X

Lucius não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ter que ler no Profeta sobre os protestos na frente da escola de seu neto, e menos ainda saber que a maior parte dos cartazes eram ofensas diretas para seu herdeiro mais jovem. Era inadmissível.

\- Por que ninguém me falou sobre isso? – Ele perguntou, jogando o jornal na mesa de café da manhã.

\- Porque ontem você estava descansando a maior parte do dia, não quis te incomodar, papai. – Draco disse, suavemente. – E claro que não tem nada para se preocupar, o diretor já lidou com isso, as crianças afetadas saem por flú, e Potter esteve ontem de manhã na escola pessoalmente.

\- Os protestantes não devem ter gostado disso. – Narcissa disse, pegando o jornal para saber se diziam algo interessante.

\- Não, pelo que Daphne me contou ontem quando conversamos, os idiotas tentaram se amontoar na frente do orfanato depois que não conseguiram nem ver as crianças puro sangue na saída da escola, acredita nisso?

Narcissa e Lucius fizeram caretas de desgosto.

\- Eles foram incomodar as crianças em sua casa? – Narcissa perguntou, sua natureza alfa chutando para cima, sua mão coçando de vontade de mostrar aos idiotas o que ela pensava de adultos perseguindo crianças. – Crianças órfãs?

\- Sim, estúpidos. Se Potter já estava irritado com a coisa da escola… ah, Daphne disse que foi lindo vê-lo no orfanato. Ele é o responsável pela proteções, então, ele calibrou as defesas ao máximo, alguns idiotas tentaram entrar na propriedade e saíram voando pelos ares.

\- Eu os machucaria de verdade, alguns ossos quebrados não são o suficiente. – Lucius disse. – As coisas não estão saindo como eles planejaram. A integração na escola está piorando os ânimos ao invés de melhorar.

\- É diferente de dois anos atrás. Antes eles podiam ferir e perseguir as crianças e o Ministério não ia se posicionar sobre isso, agora, eles são tratados como malucos importunando crianças. – Draco disse. – Acredito que as coisa vão melhorar.

\- E o clima na escola?

\- Os filhos deles sabem que não devem ser agressivos com os colegas, pelo que ouvi de Scorpius ontem a coisa mais estranha que aconteceu ou que os perturbou foi que uma das meninas espirrou e deixou os cabelos da Luna Lunática verdes.

Seus pais riram.

\- Oh, uma escola com crianças pequenas e cheias de magia acidental é um lugar divertido. – Narcissa disse, sorrindo.

\- E meu lindo neto, onde está? Ele precisa comer ou vai se atrasar. – Lucius disse, olhando para as escadas.

\- Ele já vem, estava arrumando a mochila pela décima vez… ele parecia bravo por ter que colocar o uniforme hoje. – Draco comentou. – Não quis me dizer o porquê, mas ficou se olhando no espelho e fazendo beicinho.

Lucius deduziu que não era nada sério pela cara babona de Draco, Scorpius ficava muito lindo fazendo beicinhos de enfado. O pop de um elfo doméstico trazendo o menino para a sala ocorreu segundos depois desse pensamento, seu neto correu para abraçá-lo.

\- Vovô! Ninguém me deixou te ver ontem. – O menino foi logo reclamando enquanto se enrolava no pescoço do avô.

Lucius deixou sua magia sair confortando o menino, que só suspirou feliz ao sentir-se envolvido pela magia aconchegante do avô. A magia de seu pai e sua avó inspiravam confiança, segurança, mas essa era especial, ele gostava um montão quando o avô fazia isso.

\- Vamos lá, lindezas. Os dois precisam tomar café, tenho certeza que seu avô vai te deixar ficar sentado no colo dele enquanto comem.

\- Sério? – O menino perguntou, animado.

\- Claro, por quê não? – Lucius disse, se sentando com o menino.

\- Assim eu fico com ciúmes, não gostou de ficar comigo ontem? – Draco perguntou, provocando o filho.

\- Sim papai, não seja bobo. – Scorpius disse, fazendo carinha de não entender os adultos. – Mas eu gosto do meu vovô, tenho que ver todo dia. Não sei porque eu não podia tirar minha soneca com ele.

\- Porque eu estava doente e sendo muito resmungão… conhece alguém que fica assim quando está doente? – Lucius perguntou, fazendo graça e servindo um copo de leite ao neto, esperando que o menino se lembrasse de como ele ficava chato ao estar gripado. Scorpius tendia a ficar grudento e manhoso nesses momentos.

\- Claro, papai é tão infantil quando está doente. – Scorpius disse, se lembrando não de si mesmo, mas do que a avó dissera sobre seu pai, fazendo Narcissa e Lucius rirem com vontade da cara indignada do filho.

\- Eu não! Ele estava falando de você.

Lucius estava, mas não admitiria.

\- Não dê atenção ao seu pai, ele só não quer admitir que se comporta mal quando está doente.

\- Papai bobinho. – Scorpius disse, sorrindo para seu progenitor, que levantou os braços em um gesto de rendição.

\- Vocês ganham, como sempre.

X~x~X

Era a hora do intervalo das crianças e Percy podia ouvir as risadas e gritinhos animados das crianças no parque, isso o fez sorrir. Era esse tipo de coisa que o fazia se sentir bem por ter trocado seu tipo de vida, cuidar para que a educação das crianças fosse adequada era muito melhor do que ficar cuidando das burocracias no Ministério. Ele não estranhou quando sua filha bate levemente na porta e entrou, ela costumava vir visitá-lo nos intervalos, nem que fosse para comer seu lanche sentada no tapete, só que naquele dia ela estava trazendo Scorpius Malfoy com ela.

\- Olá, papai. – Ela disse, segurando sua lancheira com cometas voando. – Eu trouxe Scorpius comigo hoje.

\- Eu estou vendo. Olá, Scorpius, tudo bem?

O menino assentiu, parecendo tímido.

\- Onde está seu lanche? – Percy perguntou, estranhando. Os Malfoy eram extremamente zelosos, nunca iam deixar de mandar o lanche do menino.

\- Eu… hum…

\- Ele deu para um dos meninos do orfanato. – Lucy disse, sorrindo e olhando como se o loirinho fosse seu herói. – Jake Winston estava sendo malvado e derrubou o lanche do menino, qual é o nome dele mesmo, Scorpius?

\- É Andrew Macnair, a minha tatata… muitas avós antes era irmã de uma Mcnair. – Scorpius disse. – E ele não come rolinhos de canela, por que não fazem rolinhos pra eles?

Percy não sabia o que dizer. O orfanato tinha verba do Ministério, mas era mínima, os magos do lado ganhador tinham desejado enviar os órfãos para o mundo muggle, mas as famílias sangue puro tinham quase causado uma rebelião ante a ideia de crianças mágicas sendo deixadas sozinhas num mundo hostil. Foi quando a matriarca Greengrass doou um casarão para abrigar as crianças, e se dispôs a administrá-lo, o Ministério aportava com só uma parte dos gastos, doações vindas das famílias tradicionais completavam os gastos, mas, por mais que os voluntários e administradores se esforçassem, a vida das crianças ali não era cheia dos luxos e mimos que teriam em suas casas originais.

\- Eles são órfãos, Scorp, acho que não tem dinheiro. – Lucy disse, provavelmente repetindo algo que ouviu.

Scorpius parecia confuso.

\- Mas… o que são órfãos?

\- Significa que eles não tem papais ou mamães, nem tios, nem tias… não tem ninguém.

\- Lucy isso não é exatamente… oh, Merlin, Scorpius, não chore. – Percy pediu ao ver como lágrimas grossas caíam pelo rostinho rechonchudo do menino, indo rapidamente para pegá-lo no colo.

\- Mas eles não tem mamães, papais ou vovôs e vovós… isso é muito triste e solitário. – Scorpius soluçou, se esquecendo por um momento que não gostava que pessoas fora de sua família o segurassem.

\- Sim, é triste, mas eles tem a família Greengrass para cuidar deles. Daphne…

\- Tia Daphne. – Scorpius disse. – Ela é a irmã mais velha da minha mamãe.

\- Sim. – Percy disse, ele tinha se esquecido que a jovem Astoria tinha sido uma Greengrass, pobrezinha, morreu sem mesmo conhecer seu sensível e encantador filho, um pouco como a querida Audrey, que nunca veria sua menina crescer esperta e linda. – É a sua tia que cuida deles.

\- Vou dizer pra titia mandar rolinhos de canela… e ela vai brigar com Jake por ser malvado. – Scorpius disse, sorrindo levemente e enxugando os olhos. – Oh, se eu chorar ela pode fazê-lo não voltar para a escola… ela é bem brava, ela vai assustá-lo. Talvez vovó seja melhor então, ela é a mais brava de todas. – O menino segredou ao diretor.

Percy estava chocado. Será que o comportamento sorrateiro era normal em crianças dessa idade?

\- Scorpius, não pode fazer coisas assim. – O diretor disse.

\- Por que não? – O menino perguntou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos antes de enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço. – Hum… você é como o vovô, gosto disso.

O ruivo suspirou, o menino Malfoy era muito empático, não era de se admirar que tivesse um vínculo tão forte com a família, Ron tinha ficado muito desapontado que Lucius Malfoy não se dispôs a falar mais da ligação.

\- Sim, nós dois somos ômegas. E sobre Jake, vou cuidar disso, não precisa fazer nada em casa.

\- Mas você não é bravo. – Scorpius rebateu, com voz abafada, já que ainda tinha o nariz enterrado em seu pescoço.

\- Claro ele é. – Lucy disse, sentada no tapete e comendo seu muffin de mirtilo junto com uma caixinha de leite. – Ele e vovó Molly são os mais bravos da família. Papai grita bastante na Toca, mas nunca com as crianças.

\- Viu só? Eu sou bravo também. – Percy disse, puxando levemente a cabeça do menino de seu pescoço para colocá-lo no chão. – Vou chamar um elfo para te trazer algo de comer, e vou falar com a professora do Jake, sejam bonzinhos.

\- Aqui, Scorp, tome um pouco do meu suco. – Lucy ofereceu.

\- Obrigado, Lucy. Você é muito gentil. – O menino respondeu, fazendo Percy desejar que seus sobrinhos e filha tivessem metade dessa educação, mas talvez não estivesse nos genes Weasley.

Percy deixou as crianças conversando e foi até o pátio localizar a professora de Jake, ele já tinha deixado claro que os monitores precisavam de ajuda para vigiar as crianças, por que os professores não estavam fazendo turnos para ajudar a cuidar das crianças? Talvez ele precisasse pensar em separar os horários de intervalo, mas irmãos como James e Albus ficariam chateados de não poder brincar, hoje em dia ele realmente apreciava muito mais o trabalho de seus professores e dos diretores de Hogwarts.

X~x~X

Percy supervisionava a saída das crianças por flú, agora que tinham esse sistema devido as manifestações, os primeiros a partir eram os órfãos de guerra, e as crianças que não eram afetadas pelo veneno dos cartazes e gritos saíam com os pais normalmente. Scorpius estava segurando sua mão e a de Lucy enquanto esperava por sua avó. Era ela quem o pegava, mas a surpresa do diretor não foi pouca quando viu Lucius Malfoy sair da lareira com seu porte aristocrático de sempre.

\- Olha Lucy, é o meu vovô. – O menino disse feliz correndo para ser recolhido no colo do patriarca.

\- Scorpius, já falamos sobre a maneira apropriada de apresentar as pessoas. – O mais velho admoestou, beijando os cabelos do neto.

\- Sinto muito, vovô. – O menino disse, mas sem perder o sorriso. – Vovô, essa é a senhorita Lucy Weasley, ela é minha melhor amiga. Lucy, esse é o meu vovô, Lucius Malfoy.

\- Muito prazer, senhor vovô do Scorp. – A menina disse, fazendo uma mesura levemente desajeitada. Lucius entendia porque seu filho tinha caído no charme da jovem. – Você é bonito como o papai dele também.

Lucius sorriu para a menina, bom gosto desde pequena. Ele sacudiu a mãozinha e olhou para o pai, que tinha o rosto em chamas, certamente deslocado pela facilidade com que a filha fazia comentários alagadores para Malfoys.

\- Senhor Malfoy, é um prazer vê-lo novamente.

\- Igualmente, jovem Percival. Temos visitas desagradáveis novamente? – Ele perguntou, querendo saber sobre os protestos.

\- Infelizmente sim, mas está tudo sob controle.

\- Como posso ver. – Lucius disse, ajeitando o neto em seus braços. – Bem, devemos ir, com sua licença.

\- Vovô! Eu quero ir ao Beco Diagonal.

\- Por quê? Não pode tomar sorvete antes do almoço e os elfos fizeram seu preferido, não precisamos ir lá.

O menino baixou a cabeça.

\- Não é isso… podemos ir, por favor? Lucy pode ir conosco, diretor? Meu vovô é como você, ele vai cuidar dela.

\- Oh, o que isso significa? – Lucius perguntou para o diretor, sorrindo.

\- Seu neto é muito empático com os tipos de magia. Bem, Luna escreveu sobre o incidente na agenda dele, mas já que estamos aqui… Um dos alunos mais velho roubou o lanche de um dos alunos órfãos, então, Scorpius deu o dele para o menino, providenciei um novo lanche pra ele é claro, mas ele estava chorando quando percebeu que ser órfão significa que eles não tem família, tive que consolá-lo e ele…

\- Grudou em seu pescoço e não te largou mais? – Lucius perguntou, divertido. – É normal, sabe? Crianças procuram instintivamente por ômegas para conforto, principalmente se os alfas ao redor estão sendo idiotas.

\- É por isso que todo mundo quer você na casa da vovó? – Lucy perguntou, e depois se virou para Lucius. – Papai diz que meus tios são alfas desmiolados e imaturos.

\- Lucy! – Percy admoestou.

\- Sim? – A menina respondeu, inocentemente. – Posso ir com o Scorp? Tia Luna só pediu para desenharmos a história de hoje, e vai estar ocupado com a reunião de professores.

\- Lucy, o senhor Malfoy é um homem muito…

\- Feliz em levar a melhor amiga do meu neto para passear, talvez passar a tarde conosco. Não será um problema. – Lucius disse, de jeito nenhum ele deixaria que Weasley o pintasse como o malvado da história.

\- Por favor, diretor! Os elfos fizeram sorvete! E vamos poder brincar nos jardins.

\- Se não estiver muito quente. – Lucius esclareceu.

\- Tudo bem, então. – Percy disse, sem coragem de dizer não. – Eu a pego as seis?

\- Sim, tudo bem. – Lucius concordou, pasmo pela autorização. Ele tinha pensado que o diretor ia inventar uma desculpa, Malfoys e Weasley não se davam bem… ah! A cara que Arthur faria ao saber que uma de suas netinhas o adorava, porque ele definitivamente ia ser adorado por essa menina… ele pagaria para ver a reação no almoço de domingo dos ruivos. – Vamos ao Beco Diagonal primeiro, Scorpius provavelmente quer alguma coisa.

\- Só me dê um segundo, vou pegar a bolsa dela. – O diretor rapidamente voltou com a mochila que trazia todas as manhãs, onde havia roupas mais confortáveis, uma escova de cabelos, enfim, itens básicos para cuidar de Lucy por algumas horas. – Promete que vai se comportar?

A menina franziu o cenho e plantou as mãos na pequena cintura.

\- Claro que sim, não sou uma… sel…selv…

\- Selvagem. – Percy ajudou, encolhendo a bolsa. – Já sei, mas se comporte mais ainda e obedeça aos adultos. – O pai recomendou.

\- Sim, papai.

\- Agora, precisamos ir ou minha esposa brigará comigo por atrasar o almoço.

\- Thau, papai! – Lucy disse, acenando e indo segurar a mãos de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Thau, diretor! – Scorpius disse também.

\- Até mais tarde, Weasley. – Lucius disse e disse o nome do Caldeirão para ir ao Beco Diagonal saber o que seu neto queria.

X~x~X

Lucius estava pensando que seu neto iria para Dedos de Mel pedir doces, mas o rapaz se aproximou da loja de Madame Malkim, o menino ficou olhando para a vitrine e mordendo os lábios gordinhos.

\- Quer uma túnica nova? – Lucius perguntou, se lembrando da observação de Draco sobre o mau humor de Scorpius ao colocar o uniforme. – Ou talvez seu uniforme esteja te pinicando?

\- Eu não estou vendo, Lucy! – O menino disse, desapontado.

\- Oh, sinto muito, Scorp!

\- O que é? Qual é o problema, crianças? – Lucius perguntou, se ajoelhando.

\- É que eu vi uma coisa… e eu quero!

\- O que é?

\- Kimberly foi para a escola usando um vestido muito lindo! Eu quero um! – Scorpius disse, fazendo beicinho.

Bem… não era isso uma surpresa? Lucius pensou.

 **E então, o que acharam? Me digam!**

 **Nos lemos logo, beijos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá, eu voltei. Boa leitura, querid s.**

Percy não esperava que sua filha ficasse tão amiga de Scorpius a ponto de ter que ir buscá-la em Malfoy Manor. Secretamente, tinha muita curiosidade sobre o patriarca da família, ele era um dos magos mais poderosos da Inglaterra e um ômega, Percy não tinha nenhum em sua família com quem tivesse podido ter uma ligação, era algo de que tinha sentido muita falta, principalmente quando se afastou da família na guerra. Estremeceu, só de se lembrar da época tinha calafrios, teve ataques de pânico, calafrios e descontrole hormonal. Não era saudável para bruxos viverem fora de clãs ou covens.

\- Senhor Weasley, bem-vindo. – A voz de Narcissa Malfoy o trouxe de volta ao presente e o fez sorrir educadamente.

\- Seu elfo me deixou passar. Vim buscar minha filha, espero que ela tenha se comportado bem. – Ele disse, tinha passado toda a tarde esperando uma chamada urgente de um dos Malfoy, reclamando que sua filha tinha destruído algo caríssimo.

\- Lucy é uma menina adorável, espero que ela continue nos visitando. – Narcissa disse, sinceramente surpresa por realmente ter gostado da menina. Via-se que o cabelo ruivo e o sobrenome não a fizeram insuportável, muito ao contrário.

\- Claro, Scorpius é muito bem-vindo para nos visitar também. – Percy disse.

\- Pode ser arranjado, desde que sua casa seja protegida o suficiente. – Ela disse, e Percy percebeu a borda afiada de sua magia alfa saindo inundar a sala. – Lucy comentou que sempre vão a um parque jogar pão para os patos.

\- Sim, e sim, é um lugar muito seguro e agradável. – Percy disse. – Harry é um pouco paranoico com a segurança da família, ele colocou proteções no apartamento, e sempre acho que tem algum auror me seguindo.

A mulher sorriu.

\- Quem diria que o Menino-que-Viveu seria tão cuidadoso. Já teve algum problema?

\- Só alfas idiotas, nada preocupante, mas tente dizer isso a minha família. Por eles eu voltaria para a casa dos meus pais. – Ele reclamou.

Narcissa já era casada com Lucius há tempo o suficiente para não dizer nada concordando com os Weasley, mas chamou-os de incompetentes mentalmente. Ela já teria manipulado o jovem ômega para que voltasse para a casa logo que a esposa morreu. Isso sem falar que nenhum alfa se engraçaria para um filho seu duas vezes, ela era muito boa marcando território.

\- Nesse caso, tenho certeza que Scorpius estará encantado em devolver a visita. Meu filho poderá acompanhá-los, ele se comporta bem na maior parte das vezes. – Ela brincou, mas achou interessante a maneira com que o diretor desviou o olhar.

\- Claro, será divertido. Agora, sem querer ser indelicado, mas onde Lucy está? Preciso fazer o jantar.

\- Venha comigo, e sinta-se a vontade para ficar para jantar conosco, porque eu te garanto que não será fácil dizer não aos dois quando pedirem para ficar mais tempo juntos. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

\- Sou muito bom dizendo não as crianças. – Percy garantiu, confiando em seus anos de prática.

Narcissa preferiu não salientar que ele nunca tinha lidado com um pequeno Malfoy mimado e manipulador, mas, por que estragar a diversão? Ela certamente riria ao ver o diretor tentando dizer não a seu neto.

X~x~X

Draco não estava surpreso que seu pai tivesse comprado o que Scorpius pediu, mas era surpreendente que seu filho tivesse pedido um vestido. Scorpius nunca tinha demonstrado interesse nisso antes, mas ele ainda não tinha tido contato com muitas crianças, o que poderia explicar a coisa toda. Se sua amiguinha tinha ficado muito bonita de vestido, era lógico que ele quisesse um também. E ele tinha ficado lindo, é claro. Seu pai tinha escolhido um vestido verde, de saia solta, e com detalhes em renda branca, Scorpius tinha ficado verdadeiramente angelical usando aquilo. E a roupa não estava atrapalhando em nada seus jogos com Lucy Weasley, que também usava um vestido de malha, enquanto pulavam amarelinha na sala de jogos da mansão sob o olhar atento dos dois Malfoys.

\- Papai, sabe que esse vestido não é bom para ir para a escola, certo? – Draco perguntou.

\- Espero que se refira ao fato de que é muito elegante. – Seu pai disse, e o loiro se apressou em confirmar.

\- Claro, no que estava pensando? – Perguntou, ofendido.

\- Às vezes me esqueço de que te criei excepcionalmente bem, me desculpe pelo deslize. – Lucius disse, sorrindo. – Pensei que pudesse estar insinuando que ele não poderia usar vestidos na escola.

\- Por que não poderia? – Draco parecia genuinamente surpreso.

Lucius suspirou, que seu filho não tivesse problemas com assuntos de gênero sempre o deixava meio cego para os problemas da sociedade. Um dos motivos para seu profundo desprezo pelos mestiços e sangue-ruins era que eles traziam uma série de preconceitos e pensamentos estúpidos para a sociedade mágica. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de seu pai contar do movimento anti-ômegas independentes que se alçou após a queda de Grindelwald. Dumbledore o derrotou, e os livros de história o pintavam como um ômega problemático e desequilibrado porque se recusava a seguir as ordens de um alfa ou se submeter a um acasalamento, para piorar, ele foi derrotado pelo alfa queridinho dos mestiços e sangue-ruins, o que só exacerbou algumas noções arcaicas e permeadas do pensamento religioso dos muggles entrasse no mundo mágico.

\- Draco, meu filho, você é tão inocente em alguns aspectos. A escola é mista, e a maior parte das crianças que não nasceram em berço mágico tem uma noção estranha de que meninos devem se comportar de um jeito e meninas de outro. Por exemplo, te garanto que muitos deles podem zombar de Scorpius por usar um vestido, chamando-o de gay, como se isso fosse ruim, ou coisa mais ofensivas.

Draco suspirou.

\- Oh, sim. Agora que você comentou, me lembro que uma vez na escola, Finnigan e Thomas começaram a apontar e falar esse tipo de coisa quando Blaise usava saias. – Draco disse, franzindo o cenho. – O que é uma idiotice, só acho que estavam com inveja das pernas dele. Blaise sempre teve pernas impressionantes, aquele bastardo. Não entendo porque alguém não iria querer vê-lo de saias o tempo todo, é um deleite para a visão.

Lucius riu.

\- Você é absolutamente pansexual.

Draco deu de ombros, ele sempre esteve bem com o fato de que se sentia atraído por pessoas em geral, não seus gêneros.

\- Sempre gostou só de mulheres?

\- Sim, mas sua mãe sempre foi muito boa eliminando a concorrência. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

O mais jovem riu, já tinha visto sua mãe intimidando e enfeitiçando alfas femininas que chegavam muito perto de seu marido. Sua raia possessiva vinha toda dela, isso era uma certeza. Ele ainda estava rindo quando sua mãe chegou com Percy Weasley.

\- Olá, diretor. – Ele disse, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que seu pai.

\- Senhor Malfoy, como vai? – O ruivo respondeu, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que esse tratamento era dúbio naquela casa.

\- Acho melhor, me chamar de Draco, ou vamos ter muita confusão por aqui. – Draco disse, com cortesia.

\- Tudo bem, Draco. Lucy se comportou?

\- Como uma verdadeira princesa. – Draco disse.

Percy bufou.

\- Você é um pouco suspeito para opinar. Ela te ganhou e te enrolou no mindinho no momento em que foram apresentados. – O ruivo brincou.

Draco fez um som ofendido.

\- Que calúnia, levou pelo menos até ela me chamar de bonito.

Lucius trocou um olhar com sua esposa, que só sorria, de maneira vitoriosa. Ele suspirou, achando que aquilo iria dar uma confusão enorme, mas quem era ele para discutir?

\- Papai! – A voz de Lucy fez com que seu pai deixasse de olhar para Draco Malfoy e pusesse sua atenção nas crianças.

\- Oh, olá, fugitiva. – Ele disse, pegando-a no colo. – Pronta para ir para casa?

Lucy fez beicinho.

\- Mas ainda não terminamos a partida! – Ela reclamou.

\- Sim, diretor. Ainda não terminamos de brincar. – Scorpius disse, abraçando a perna do diretor.

\- Tudo bem, podem terminar esse jogo, mas nem pensem que poderão me enrolar e começar outro. – Ele disse, colocando a filha no chão e olhando severamente para as duas crianças. – Já permiti que viesse brincar com seu amiguinho, mas se começar a se comportar mal não poderá repetir isso, fui claro, jovenzinha?

\- Sim, papai. – Lucy disse, colocando as mãozinhas para trás.

\- Muito bem. – Percy disse.

Scorpius o olhou com os olhos arregalados e cheios de água.

\- Mas… mas… não quer que eu seja amiguinho da Lucy?

\- Oh, não foi isso que eu disse. – Percy disse. – Mas os dois precisam ouvir os adultos. Assim que terminarem de brincar, eu e ela vamos para casa. Amanhã se verão na escola.

\- Mas eu ainda quero brincar de vestir! – Scorpius protestou. – Lucy sabe mais sobre vestidos, por que não pode deixá-la aqui?

\- Scorpius. – Draco disse, com firmeza e autoridade, fazendo seu filho olhá-lo com um beicinho. – Nós já discutimos sobre isso. Não pode desobedecer e fazer birras só porque alguém te disse não, seja educado e não discuta com o diretor.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Scorpius disse, olhando para Lucy com um nó na garganta, mas não queria que ninguém o visse chorando. – Obrigado pela visita, Lucy. Nos vemos amanhã, com licença.

Os adultos viram como o menino saía correndo da sala. Lucius suspirou, Narcissa estreitou os olhos em direção ao filho.

\- Ele precisa aprender, parem de me olhar como se eu fosse um dementador. – Draco disse, ainda que tivesse o coração em frangalhos.

\- Eu não tinha ideia de que uma visita pudesse terminar assim, eu sinto muito. – Percy disse, ainda que soubesse que não era culpa sua ou de Lucy.

\- Não é culpa sua, Scorpius é mimado e muito sensível. Mas não podemos deixar que ganhe todas as disputas ou vai se tornar um pirralho insuportável, como o pai dele foi. – Lucius disse.

\- Ei! Eu não era tão ruim. – Draco se defendeu, ainda que sem sucesso.

Lucy, estava muito quieta, com um beicinho sentido também, mas não se opôs quando o pai pegou sua mão.

\- Lucy, agradeça a hospitalidade dos Malfoy, mas temos que ir.

\- Obrigada por me convidar. – Ela disse, com voz triste. – Me diverti muito, vovô do Scorpius.

\- Não fique triste, ele vai ficar bem antes da hora do jantar. – Lucius garantiu. – E os dois poderão brincar outras vezes, não é o fim do mundo.

\- Podemos? – Ela perguntou ao pai, com cara de medo.

\- É claro, os dois se comportaram, não é? – Ele disse. – Não temos porque separá-los.

\- Mas você nem disse como Scorpius ficou bonito de vestido. – Ela acusou. – Todo mundo disse.

Percy repassou as cenas em sua cabeça e só então percebeu que o menino tinha estado usando um vestido o tempo todo.

\- Ah, Scorpius é bonito usando qualquer coisa, mas amanhã vou me certificar de dizer novamente, ok?

\- Sim.

Draco sorriu, ele gostava do jeito que o diretor falava de seu filho.

X~x~X

Narcissa tinha uma viagem para organizar, e sabia que isso iria irritar o marido. Ele realmente não queria sair do país e deixar Scorpius sem seu ômega familiar, mas era uma questão de saúde, por isso, ela já estava pesquisando o melhor local para os pulmões de Lucius. Era por isso que estava trocando cartas com Ronald Weasley, ele queria evitar a todo custo que seu marido ficasse ali no inverno, mas também não queria que ele fosse para um país muito quente, era um rapaz muito exigente. A fazia se lembrar um pouco de Severus Snape.

\- Decidindo com Weasley para onde temos que nos exilar?

\- Sim, não falta muito e não quero fazer nada às pressas. – Ela disse, estranhando a falta de hostilidade na voz do marido ao tratar desse assunto.

\- Espero que ele não nos envie para algum lugar cheio de praias. Odeio praias. – O ômega disse, com voz manhosa, e já se ajoelhando aos pés da esposa.

Narcissa não iria questionar o porquê de Lucius estar num humor tão complacente, se limitou a deixar sua mão ir ao cabelo dele e acariciá-lo do jeito que o ômega gostava. Isso fez com que não demorasse a ouvi-lo fazer sons satisfeitos, ele era como um gato grande e mimado, ele escolhia quando e como queria atenção e afagos, não o contrário.

\- Draco e o garoto Weasley vão acabar se vinculando. – Lucius disse, praticamente ronronando quando Narcissa habilmente massageou sua nuca.

\- Os dois tolos nem perceberam. O jovem Percival praticamente brilha enquanto ele e Draco trocam flertes.

\- Ele gosta de ser chamado de Percy.

\- Bem, não gosto de diminutivos e de jeito nenhum vou ficar chamando meu genro de Weasley. Ele vai passar a ser um Malfoy de todo modo.

Lucius sorriu.

\- Acho que vai ter uma surpresa se pensa que ele vai aceitar docilmente ser domado.

Ela sorriu mais largamente ainda.

\- Draco é meu filho, os alfa Black nunca gostaram de ômegas doces… gostamos de coisinhas espinhosas e com garras afiadas.

Lucius fez um beicinho ofendido, que não combinava nada com o brilho malicioso de seus lábios.

\- Eu sou perfeitamente dócil e bem comportado. – Protestou. – Sei exatamente como agradar minha alfa, quer ver?

Ela assentiu, muito interessada no desenrolar da cena. Lucius se ergueu e se despiu, ela mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo usando suas joias de vinculação. Ele era um ômega de ouro, é claro. Seu colar tinha vários fios finos coroados com pequenos diamantes, as pulseiras tinham pedras preciosas azuis, ele não tinha colocado as tornozeleiras, mas ele tinha um belo conjunto, brincos e anéis também… mas o que ele mais gostava não eram joias de ornamento, eram as joias possessão, como eles as chamava. Lucius exibia um anel peniano de ouro com o nome de sua esposa gravado no metal, e quando ele se ajoelhou novamente, o fez de costas para ela, de modo que pudesse apreciar o plugue de ouro maciço mantendo-o aberto e preenchido. Era uma bela visão, as nádegas pálidas e macias de Lucius chamavam mais ainda a atenção para a base arredondada do plugue, que era enfeitada com um "N" formado por diamantes.

\- Posso ver que andou se divertindo sem mim. – Ela disse, com a voz perigosamente suave. – Por acaso eu disse que poderia brincar?

\- Não, mas eu precisava, já que não me deu atenção o suficiente. Amanhã volto as poções por mais uma semana, vou estar imprestável… não quero ouvir reclamações ou desculpas para ficar olhando para outros ômegas por ai. Não pense que não vi como olhava para aquele enfermeiro do Weasley medimago.

Narcissa já estava de pé com sua varinha em mãos, parada bem atrás de seu marido e pronta para começar seus jogos. Ela riu, porque, realmente tinha apreciado o jovem enfermeiro, ser casada e vinculada não a tornava cega, depois de tudo.

\- Oh, sim. O que posso fazer se o rapaz tinha aquele jeito de andar? Era impossível não olhar para aquela bunda balançando.

Lucius praticamente rosnou, mas isso se transformou num gemido quando a varinha de sua esposa ativou uma função do plugue, que era crescer dentro dele de acordo com os comandos de Narcissa.

\- Já que foi tão atrevido, acho que vamos descobrir o quanto quer ser fodido. Vai ter que me deixar muito feliz.

O loiro gemeu quando sentiu uma gaiola surgir ao redor de seu pênis, pressionando sua ereção parcial para baixo e aprisionando sua possibilidade de liberação rápida.

\- Agora, meu adorado ômega, acho que preciso te disciplinar. – Ela disse, acariciando suas costas com as alças de couro de um chicote. – Se for um bom menino, posso te deixar tentar me dar um orgasmo durante meu banho, se conseguir chegar aos três antes de dormirmos, posso te libertar pela manhã e usar aquela poção de que gosta tanto.

Lucius gemeu só de pensar na possibilidade, e fez um esforço realmente grande para não gritar quando sentiu o primeiro golpe do chicote em seu traseiro nu. Narcissa devia estar mesmo muito contente por sua aquiescência em viajar, ou preocupada com sua saúde, porque ela só tomava a poção que lhe dava um pênis para fodê-lo em ocasiões especiais. Geralmente preferia atormentá-lo com sua coleção de vibradores, ela era muito boa usando-os nele, provavelmente fodia melhor do que muitos homens.

X~x~X

Harry já tinha se acostumado ao fato de que seus filhos gostavam muito de Scorpius Malfoy, vamos lá, até ele reconhecia que o menino era puro encanto. Era meigo e bonito, uma combinação mortal em alguns anos, porque ele tinha certeza de que o menino seria uma serpente, pronta para manipular a tudo e a todos, seria muito divertido de ver. O Chefe dos Aurores viu de longe como os Malfoy chegavam e seus filhos corriam para vê-los, o menino loiro usava um vestido azul escuro naquele dia. A camisa com o logo da escola estava parcialmente abotoada por cima da peça, mas mesmo assim era algo que chamou a atenção de uma parte dos pais, que começaram a cochichar, para a irritação de Harry, ele jurou a si mesmo que ia prender uns idiotas se começassem com ofensas e agressões verbais contra uma criança. Resolveu tentar uma abordagem positiva e ver se com isso os descontentes se sentiam desencorajados a fazer comentários.

\- Scorpius! Você está muito bonito hoje. – Ele disse, alegremente. – Essa cor combina com você.

\- Obrigado, senhor Potter. – O menino respondeu. – Não tinha um igual ao da Kimberly, mas meu vovô disse que pode mandar fazer alguns ex…excluídos pra mim.

\- Exclusivos, Scorpius, exclusivos. – Draco corrigiu, carinhosamente. – Agora, por que não entra com os pir… digo, meninos Potter?

Seu filho assentiu e entrou na escola ao lado de James Potter, que segurava a mãos dos dois menores.

\- Oh, eles vão ser amigos pra sempre e te fazer ter urticária. – Potter cantarolou a seu lado. – Adoro tanto meus filhos.

\- Você é tão irritante, Potter. Depois me perguntam por que quebrei seu nariz. – Draco resmungou.

\- Porque era um valentão mal intencionado. – Potter espetou. – Mas está criando bem seu filho, o que mostra que realmente mudou. Aqui, me dê um abraço e esses idiotas vão começar a ter ataques cardíacos.

Potter estendeu os braços e Draco quis fugir, mas o imbecil era rápido e forte.

\- Potty, pare com isso! A Weasel fêmea vai achar que estamos tendo um caso.

\- Me desculpe, Draco, mas chamou minha irmã do quê? – A voz fria do diretor fez com que os dois congelassem no lugar.

\- Senhora Potter, senhora Potter. – Draco disse, rapidamente, se livrando do abraço do auror.

\- Não me parece ter sido isso não. – Percy disse, com uma mão na cintura. – Não devia dar apelidos assim para os outros, o que acontece se Scorpius te ouvir e repetir, hein? Crianças são esponjas, sabe que sim. Só iria aumentar a má fama dos Malfoy, que imprudente. – Percy admoestou e Draco jurou vingança contra Potter por sempre despertar seu lado infantil e fazê-lo tomar bronca.

Harry, por sua vez, riu. Era sempre engraçado ver como Percy colocava em seus devidos lugares. Sua risada morreu quando seu cunhado olhou diretamente para ele.

\- E você, Chefe. Deveria ter mais cuidado, sabe como seus fãs são, um jornalista tirou fotos, pode estar colocando Draco em perigo se eles publicarem que estão tendo um caso.

\- Ginny não é ciumenta desse jeito. – Harry protestou.

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Não, mas a situação política atual não está bem para que rumores desse tipo insuflem os cidadãos. – Percy disse.

\- Oh, isso! – Harry disse corando. – Não se preocupe, a ideia da foto foi da Hermione, ela vai cobrar uns favores e o Profeta vai publicar uma foto de como superamos nossas rivalidades e somos amigos.

\- Podia ter avisado antes. – Draco reclamou. – Meus amigos vão ficar preocupados com a minha sanidade.

\- Oh, boa lembrança. Você vai fazer seus amigos irem ao baile beneficente do Ministério, e claro, vai ter que ir também. – Harry disse.

\- Mas nem pensar, sabe como seria? Seríamos atacados. – Draco disse.

\- Claro que não, é por isso que vamos fazer parecer que somos todos amigos. – Harry disse. – Tudo ideia da Hermione, ela disse que o público em geral tende a seguir o que as celebridades fazem. É meio estúpido, mas ei, eu não vou discutir com ela.

Draco suspirou, mas, Percy fez um som aprovativo.

\- Sim, ela está certa. Se começarmos uma campanha mostrando que dois dos mais ícones da divisão entre puros sangue e mestiços superaram suas diferenças. O baile é em dois meses, ante dele precisamos fazer outras coisas… vou falar com a Hermione hoje. Se comportem.

Percy voltou a entrar na escola, deixando Harry e Draco meio atônitos.

\- Eu nunca concordei em fazer parte dos planos malucos de vocês, leões desmiolados.

\- Fique à vontade para ir lá e dizer isso ao Percy… ou a Hermione, ela está grávida, lembre-se de como mulheres hormonais são perigosas.

Draco preferia ir a vários bailes do que enfrentar esses dois. Ainda se lembrava bastante bem de como tinha um bom gancho de direita, e o diretor, bem, não queria desagradá-lo.

\- Só não espere que sejamos amigos de verdade. – Draco resmungou. – Você não aceitou da primeira vez e guardo rancor.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Amadurecer é uma boa ideia, Malfoy. Percy não gosta de alfas irracionais.

Draco não entendeu a referência ou o sorriso malicioso de Potter, mas ele era um gryffindor, quem podia imaginar o que estava passando por aquela cabeça de vento?

X~x~X

James ouviu com atenção o problema de sua prima e Scorpius. Os dois eram grudados como ele e Albus, não gostavam de não poder ficar juntos o tempo todo e os adultos estavam complicando a vida, como sempre.

\- Já sei o que fazer! – O menino mais velho exclamou.

\- O quê? – Scorpius perguntou.

\- Temos que casar os seus pais, assim os dois serão irmãos e vão morar juntos. – James disse.

Lucy sorriu, Scorpius ficou pensativo, mas depois sorriu também.

\- Isso é uma boa ideia, Jamie. – O loirinho disse. – Vovô já disse que papai precisa arrumar alguém porque está ficando resmungão, ele vai nos ajudar.

\- Sim, e papai é muito triste quando pensa que não percebo. Acho que ele sente falta da mamãe, mas se estiver com o seu papai, vai ficar feliz o tempo todo. – Lucy disse.

\- Mas os dois são meninos. – Albus apontou. – Todos os papais que conheço são meninos e meninas.

\- Claro que não, Albus. Tio Charlie só namora meninos, e só não tem filhos porque é domador e ninguém quer morar numa reserva perigosa. – James explicou.

\- Verdade. – Albus disse, sorrindo. – Tio Charlie é domador de dragões, Scorp! Ele mora super longe, mas é muito legal.

As crianças entraram em discussões sobre os tios dos Weasley e o loirinho se animou ainda mais para entrar oficialmente para a família. Eles pareciam muito divertidos.

X~x~X

Scorpius não sabia se devia incomodar o avô com um pedido. Ele estava de cama novamente e o menino sentia um aperto no peito só de vê-lo tão fraco.

\- Vovô, tem certeza que está bem? – Ele perguntou, realmente preocupado, mas confortavelmente sentado ao lado do patriarca, com o corpinho inclinado sobre a barriga do mais velho.

\- Sim, estava doente, mas estou ficando melhor. O pai da sua amiga Rose é meu medimago. Ele me faz tomar poções horríveis.

\- Vou falar com ela, Rose pode dar um jeito nisso. – Scorpius disse. – Ela pode pedir pra ele colocar colocar mel na poção.

Lucius sorriu.

\- Mas não era disso que queria falar, verdade?

\- Não, mas não importa. Você está doente.

\- Besteira, o que é? Não tenho nada para fazer, não quer me deixar triste, não é?

\- Tudo bem. – Scorpius suspirou, como se fosse o adulto complacendo uma criança doente, o que fez Lucius sorrir. – James teve uma ideia hoje depois que eu e a Lucy contamos como é injusto que não podemos brincar juntos o tempo todo.

\- Sim? E qual foi? – Lucius incentivou seu filho, as maquinações de crianças sempre eram engraçadas.

\- Devemos juntar o papai e o diretor. Assim eles se casam, Lucy vira minha irmã e ninguém precisa voltar pra outra casa. Ah, e o papai não vai ser resmungão e o diretor não vai ficar triste por causa da mamãe da Lucy.

Lucius sorriu imensamente.

\- Oh, esse é um excelente plano! – O mais velho disse. – Vovô vai ajudá-los, inclusive, já tenho uma ideia…

Scorpius bateu palmas, ele sabia que seu avô iria ajudá-los.

 **E então, o que acharam?**

 **Nos vemos na atualização de Pet, que será a próxima a ter publicação.  
Beijos**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy estranhou quando Lucy entrou sozinha em seu escritório na hora do intervalo das crianças.

\- Onde está Scorpius? Vocês dois descolaram finalmente? – Brincou, já que geralmente os dois eram como dois gêmeos siameses.

\- Ele não queria vir porque acha que você não gosta mais dele. – A menina explicou, com um beicinho, mas já indo com sua lancheira para o tapete em frente a mesa do pai.

\- Por que ele pensaria uma coisa dessas? – Percy perguntou.

\- Você disse não quando ele me convidou para ir na casa dele. – Lucy disse, ela tinha ficado chateada. – Não gosta que ele seja meu amiguinho?

\- Claro que eu gosto! Eu expliquei aos dois ontem, sua avó quer te ver. – Percy repetiu, entendendo finalmente porque o menino o tinha olhado com olhinhos magoados desde o dia anterior, evitando inclusive dar-lhe um aceno de despedida.

\- Ele podia vir conosco. – A menina disse.

\- É complicado. Seu avô e o vovô do Scorpius não se dão bem, eles brigam desde a escola.

\- Isso é rude. – Lucy respondeu. – Meu avôzinho não briga com as pessoas.

\- Pergunte a ele sobre a vez em que deu um soco no olho de Lucius Malfoy. – Percy disse, divertido.

\- Ele não! – A menina parecia fascinada. – Oh, vovô está escondendo as melhores histórias.

Percy ficou feliz que a menina estivesse distraída, já planejando todas as perguntas que faria ao avô naquela tarde, e ele estava pensando em como se explicar ao menino. Ah, por que Scorpius Malfoy não podia ser um menino fácil de conviver? Não, ele tinha que ser uma coisinha linda e supersensível.

X~x~X

\- Não seja bobo, Scorp. É claro que tio Percy gosta de você. – James disse, sentado entre o menino loiro e Albus, desembrulhando com cuidado seu sanduíche de geleia de morango.

\- Ele não gosta não. – O loirinho disse. – Ele nem quer mais que a Lucy venha na minha casa, e eu nem fui malvado.

Vendo o menino tão triste, de cabeça baixa e tudo o mais, James partiu seu sanduíche ao meio.

\- É porque todo mundo vai para a casa da avó Molly hoje. – Ele explicou, estendo o sanduíche para o menino. – Aqui, coma esse pedaço, foi a vovó que fez a geleia, é a melhor do mundo.

\- Do que é? – Scorpius perguntou, cheirando.

\- Morango. – James disse. – E amanhã eles vão te dizer sim, tenho certeza.

\- É que precisamos deles juntos para fazer o plano do vovô. – Scorpius disse.

\- Isso pode esperar um dia, eles são velhos, mas não esse tantão. – James explicou.

\- Você é o melhor, Jamie! – Scorpius disse, inclinando o tronco para beijar a bochecha do do amigo. – Se seu papai não fosse da sua mamãe, eu ia querer ser seu irmão também.

\- Oh, não! Já o divido com a Lily. – Albus protestou, ele tinha herdado a veia ciumenta do pai junto com a aparência. – Ser nosso primo já está bom, você não ia querer ser filho do papai, ele quase nunca tem tempo. O seu pai tira a tarde toda para você todos os dias.

James suspirou, Albus era tão manhoso pela atenção do pai. Era muito difícil ser o mais velho e responsável. Ele estendeu a outra metade do sanduíche para o irmão.

\- Aqui, coma a outra metade e pare de ser um pirralho chato. – James pediu, bagunçando os fios negros do cabelo do irmão.

Albus bufou, mas deu uma grande mordida no sanduíche. O seu era de queijo porque tinha acabado a geleia quando sua mãe estava fazendo seu lanche, ele não se importou quando James pescou o sanduíche em sua lancheira para comer.

\- Isso é gostoso. – Scorpius, dando mordidas mais delicadas. – Sua vovó que fez?

\- Sim, ela tem uma horta e um pomar e nos deixa ajudar a plantar e regar. – James disse. – Se formos comportados hoje, tenho certeza de que ela vai nos deixar colher mais morangos e vai nos fazer mais doces.

\- Vovó não cozinha, mas ela conta histórias. – Scorpius disse, dando mais uma mordida no pão e sentindo uma ardência estranha na garganta, coçou ligeiramente e não deu mais importância.

Os meninos continuaram conversando até o fim do intervalo. Quando estavam voltando para as salas, o diretor estava no corredor segurando a mão da filha, ele viu Scorpius e o chamou. O menino loiro foi, coçando o pescoço.

\- Chegou ao meu conhecimento que certo aluno bonito acha que não gosto dele. – Percy disse, sorrindo e se agachando. – Isso é tolice, eu gosto de você.

Scorpius já tinha ouvido isso de James, de Lucy e Albus, mas era bom ouvir do diretor e ter certeza.

\- Sério? – Questionou, começando realmente a se incomodar com a coceira.

\- Sim, só porque te digo não às vezes, isso não quer dizer que não gosto de você, sua família te diz não várias vezes e isso é normal, certo?

Os olhos do menino se iluminaram.

\- Como família?

Percy notou que Scorpius tinha as duas mãos no pescoço e afastou os dedos gorduchos para ver manchas vermelhas.

\- Oh, Merlin. Um inseto te picou lá fora?

O menino negou, lutando para voltar a se coçar, mas Percy sabia melhor que isso e juntou as mãozinhas, segurando-as com uma das suas.

\- Não pode se coçar, foi algum inseto? Brincou perto de alguma planta?

James e Albus se aproximaram ao ver seu tio segurando Scorpius daquele jeito, viram como o mais velho ficou preocupado quando em vez de responder, o loirinho começou a tossir loucamente, e se debater, desesperado. Percy soltou as mãos do menino.

\- Luna! – O diretor gritou.

\- Sim? – Ela apareceu, muito calma e sorridente.

\- Ele tem alergias registradas no histórico?

\- Não. – Ela respondeu, se ajoelhando ao lado do menino. – Preciso que fique calmo, pequeno, vamos te ajudar, ok?

Mas Scorpius não estava tendo nada disso, seu rosto coçava, sua garganta parecia pegar fogo, ele não podia respirar e entrou em pânico. Sua magia repeliu a professora e seus amigos, fazendo-o sentir-se muito mal, ele queria seu pai, ele queria o vovô. Ele sentiu uma onda de magia tão calmante quanto a do avô, um par de braços o pegou, e ele não se importou, não que pudesse protestar muito, já que a falta de ar e a exaustão mágica o fizeram desmaiar.

X~x~X

Percy nunca duvidou da aura dos Malfoy. Mas, o único bruxo que ele tinha visto manifestar uma aura tão poderosa, intimidando um bando de alfas, foi Harry, quando seu cunhado liberou sua magia e fez com que um bando de magos revoltados desistissem de atacar o orfanato das crianças sangue puro, alguns betas e ômegas se sentiram tão afetados que ficaram paralisados, choramingando. No caso que presenciava agora, não era algo de tão larga escala, mas igualmente impressionante. Ele sentiu assim que Draco e Narcissa Malfoy pisaram no andar em que estavam, a onda de magia alfa irritada e protetora invadiu o local, e o cheiro… Merlin, o jovem Malfoy não estava fazendo questão de disfarçar seus aromas. Ele literalmente queria marcar território. Percy mordeu os lábios, recusando-se a agir como um par de enfermeiras, que começaram a ofegar e se abanar bem ali, no balcão de atendimento.

\- Diretor. – Narcissa Malfoy disse com uma frieza de gelar o coração de qualquer bruxo com dois neurônios. – O que diabos aconteceu? Meu neto foi envenenado bem debaixo do seu nariz?!

Percy deu dois passos para trás, aquela mulher certamente sabia como inferir a voz para não gritar, mas para intimidar além da conta, isso sem falar que sua magia pesava sobre o corredor tão fortemente quanto a do filho.

\- É claro que não. – Ele disse, suavemente, feliz por ser mais controlado que os ômegas comuns, ou já estaria choramingando como algumas enfermeiras. – Ele teve uma reação alérgica.

A magia de Narcissa desceu, aliviando parte do estresse ali, mas seu filho tinha os olhos totalmente cinzentos, o diretor podia sentir a aura do alfa fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. Draco Malfoy era impressionante, e agora ele entedia porque tinha tantos ômegas atrás dele como abelhas atrás de flores.

\- Eu quero ver meu filho, ômega. Agora mesmo. – A voz demandante não deixava dúvidas sobre o quão próximo do limite de seu controle o homem estava.

Percy engoliu em seco, Narcissa era mais velha e mais controlada que seu filho, que agora apresentava claros sinais de que estava a ponto de estalar e ficar feral, o que com certeza não ajudaria ninguém. Alfas que entravam nesse estado tendiam a proteger seus filhos e companheiros contra e contra todos, isso incluía os medimagos. Suspirando, ele resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz. Liberando sua magia, da mesma maneira que tinha feito com Scorpius, ele se aproximou do alfa, cujas fossas nasais ele viu se dilatando. Outra coisa interessante sobre alfas usando sua magia é que eles nunca atacavam ômegas ou crianças, e sempre reagiriam mal a aproximação de outro alfa, sabendo que estava seguro, Percy se aproximou e pegou a mão de Draco com uma mão, levando a outra até seu rosto para acariciar a bochecha do loiro.

\- Claro que vou te levar ao filhote, alfa. – Percy disse, suavemente. – Mas vai assustá-lo se estiver assim, vai ficar calmo? Ele vai estar parecendo frágil, mas não corre nenhum risco.

Draco podia estar em pânico desde que recebeu a chamada via flú informando sobre seu filho estar no hospital, mas ele não estava feral… não ainda. Ele sentia a tentação de ceder a magia e levar seu filho daquele território desconhecido e asséptico para o conforto de Malfoy Manor, mas era seu lado irracional falando. E o ruivo diante dele já o tinha ancorado ao dizer que foi uma reação alérgica, o que era estranho, só um ômega familiar poderia fazer isso, intrigado, Draco se deixou levar até o quarto do filho, apertando a mão do diretor com a sua.

Draco ofegou quando viu seu filho na cama. Scorpius estava pálido como um vampiro, tinha manchas vermelhas no rosto e pescoço, contrastando fortemente contra sua pele branca. Mordendo os lábios, Draco lutou contra a ânsia de sacudi-lo para que abrisse os olhos, ele já tinha perdido uma esposa, se perdesse o filho não iria aguentar.

\- Vamos lá, ele está dormindo. Ele já pode respirar sozinho. – Percy disse, afagando seu rosto novamente, coisa que fez com que Draco o agarrasse pela cintura e enterrasse o rosto em seu pescoço.

Percy prendeu a respiração e mordeu o lábio inferior. Tal pai, tal filho, ele pensou divertido.

\- Você criou um vínculo com o meu filho, ômega. Eu posso sentir. – Draco disse, ainda com o nariz enterrado em seu pescoço.

\- Ele estava em pânico, teve um estalo de magia e não podia respirar. – Percy se explicou, gaguejando em algumas partes. – Não foi de propósito, eu não…

\- Eu sei, vínculos assim nunca são. – Draco disse, finalmente tirando o rosto do pescoço dele. Seus olhos totalmente apaziguados. – Posso segurá-lo?

\- Ele está numa posição para respirar melhor, mas posso chamar o medimago…

\- Não! – Draco disse. – Não vou gostar muito de outro alfa tocando meu filho agora.

\- Vocês são complicados. – Percy disse, suspirando.

Draco enarcou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ômegas entram em estado protetor muito mais fácil do que alfas.

\- Não eu. – Percy se vangloriou.

\- Meu gatilho é estar longe quando algo acontece com ele. Não me deixaram ficar na sala de parto, eu a senti morrer e não pude estar lá para recebê-lo. – Draco confessou. – Não tem ideia da agonia que senti, foi o bastante para terem que me sedar porque desestabilizei todo o andar da maternidade.

Percy não tinha ouvido falar do incidente, mas pelo que tinha visto antes, acreditava piamente e entendia melhor porque Draco tinha reagido assim. Era o pior pesadelo de qualquer pai, a ideia de perder um filho era assustadora. Harry tinha ficado paranoico com a segurança da família, Bill era o mais protetor de todos, com os efeitos da mordida de Greyback ecoando em seus instintos cada vez que um estranho chegava perto das crianças Weasley.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Foi uma reação alérgica bem feia, mas eles já deram as poções para cortar o choque anafilático e desinchar as vias respiratórias, quando ele acordar não vai sentir nada, só alguma coceira, e vai ficar em observação.

\- Graças a Merlin. – Draco disse, aliviado. – Pensei que tinham dado alguma coisa… pensei que ia perdê-lo.

\- Ninguém tocaria minhas crianças, eu não deixaria. – Percy disse, e Draco teve a estranha sensação de que o ômega a sua frente era mais perigoso que muitos alfas que já tinha enfrentado na vida.

O loiro se sentou ao lado da cama do filho, agarrando uma mãozinha delicada na sua e beijando-a. Ele não podia pegá-lo no colo, mas a necessidade de tocar e sentir seu cheiro era imperativa.

\- Eu vou dar-lhes privacidade, sua mãe deve querer vê-lo.

\- Fique, por favor. Se ele acordar vai querer os dois. – Draco disse.

\- Eu sei, mas preciso voltar a escola e pedir para deixarem o Ron com o caso, como ele é meu irmão e um alfa acasalado, não vai te fazer reagir o suficiente para assustar Scorpius. – Percy explicou. – Eu voltarei logo.

X~x~X

\- Você e papai sabiam disso, certo? – Draco perguntou quando sua mãe entrou no quarto e veio até a cama para acariciar o cabelo de Scorpius.

\- O vínculo entre ele e Percival? É claro, só precisamos ver como ele e Lucy interagiram, a magia das crianças está intimamente ligada a dos pais, os dois sabem instintivamente que ganharão um alfa e um ômega familiares. A magia nas crianças é muito crua e mais verdadeira que em magos treinados.

\- Isso é conto de fadas para jovenzinhos românticos. – Draco protestou, a ideia de companheiros destinados era ridícula. – Alma gêmea… puff!

\- Sim, é besteira. – Narcissa disse com um sorriso. – É assim que explicamos para as crianças, para que seja romântico. Não podemos dizer a elas que seus pais se atraem de forma primitiva, certo? Não quer explicar a senhorita Weasley que ela sente que pode confiar em você porque seu pai está interessado em copular com o espécime jovem e saudável que representa, e que por isso solta ferômonios no ar sempre que estão na mesma sala afetando a percepção dela.

Draco franziu o cenho.

\- Isso é…

\- A mais pura verdade. Os dois são jovens bastante inteligentes, mas pelo amor de Merlin, fizeram bastante força para ignorar que querem pular um no outro desde que se reencontraram naquela reunião. Você chegou em casa com os olhos brilhando e derramando uma aura territorial que nós não víamos desde a morte de Astoria. Quando ele veio buscar a menina, vimos que era recíproco.

\- Ele teria dito alguma coisa se quisesse investir nisso. – Draco disse, ele não era tão tolo, ele sabia que era atraído pelo homem, até tinha flertado, mas Percy tinha se feito de desentendido.

\- Como agarrar sua mão e te acariciar na frente de todas as enfermeiras para marcar território? – Narcissa perguntou com um sorriso.

Sim, ele era um tolo.

X~x~X

Quando Percy voltou ao hospital, depois de ter deixado Lucy na Toca, trazia um pergaminho na mão e torcia para que os Malfoy entendessem que tudo tinha sido um infeliz acaso. Ele bateu na porta e entrou após ouvir a anuência de seu irmão.

\- Olá, Percy. – Ron disse amigavelmente. – Meu jovem paciente estava me contando como devo me desculpar com Rose até hoje por ter chegado atrasado no primeiro dia de aula.

\- Era muito importante. – Scorpius disse, com a voz fina e fraca, aninhado no colo do pai enquanto Ron o examinava.

\- Tem razão, por isso vou fazer a melhor festa de aniversário para ela. – Ron disse, tirando um pirulito do bolso. – Aqui, preciso que o coma inteiro, é um doce especial. É gostoso e bom para sua garganta, vai fazer que pare de doer.

Scorpius olhou desconfiado para o doce, mas logo o abriu e depois da primeira lambida, o enfiou todo da boca.

\- Diretor, quero colo. – O menino disse, com a boca cheia de doce e os bracinhos estendidos.

\- Scorpius… - Draco começou, mas Percy não conseguiu dizer não daquela vez e foi até até o menino para pegá-lo, o que foi tolo, já que pai alfa do menino podia entender isso como um desafio, mas parecia mais preocupado que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Gosto disso. – Scorpius disse, se aconchegando no ruivo. – Vovô está doente, mas você é como ele, é bom, faça mais.

Ron olhou para o irmão com os olhos arregalados e logo para Draco Malfoy, para quem estreitou os olhos e se inclinou bem de perto.

\- Não sei o que exatamente está acontecendo aqui, mas Percy tem cinco alfas muito explosivos por irmãos e Harry Potter de cunhado. É bom se comportar muito bem. – Sussurrou, para que Percy não o ouvisse.

\- Eu sei disso, Weasley. E me preocupo mais com ele do que com vocês, ele sim é assustador. – Draco disse, zombando da ameaça, mas, aparentemente ele disse a coisa certa para apaziguar o medimago, porque ganhou um tapa amigável no ombro.

\- Você pegou o espírito da coisa. – Ron disse, sorrindo e se virando para o irmão, que andava pelo quarto com o menino empoleirado em seu colo. – Percy, ele teve uma reação a algo que comeu.

\- Eu sei o que foi. – O diretor disse, mortificado. – James dividiu um sanduíche de geleia de morango entre ele e Albus, foi a única coisa que ele comeu que não veio de Malfoy Manor.

\- Scorpius não tem alergia a morangos. Ele sempre os come. – Draco disse, já começando a se preocupar que fosse algo que não pudessem achar rápido. – Na verdade ele nunca teve nenhuma reação desse tipo, seu irmão disse que vai testar as coisas mais comuns.

\- A geleia da minha mãe não tem só morangos. – Ron disse, suspirando. – Ela coloca pimentas para dar aroma.

\- Pimentas? Na geleia? – Draco disse, horrorizado.

\- São de cheiro! São inofensivas e não ardem, ela só põe duas ou três, é muito leve, todas as crianças comem lá em casa. – Percy disse.

\- Sim, ela retira as sementes e tudo, mas pode ter sido isso sim. Vou fazer o teste. – Ron disse, anotando no prontuário de Scorpius, sua mãe devia estar tendo ataques de culpa, pobrezinha.

\- O sanduíche estava muito gostoso. – Scorpius disse. – Não foi ele, foi o James que me deu.

\- Foi só um acidente, ele não sabia que ia te fazer mal. – Percy explicou. – Ele ficou muito triste quando soube, foi sem querer.

\- Oh, disse que eu não queria jogar ninguém longe? – Scorpius perguntou, se lembrando da explosão de magia e de como fez os amiguinhos voarem. – Eles estão bravos?

\- Claro que não, foi magia acidental, ele sabe disso. Albus e Lucy também.

\- Então, diga para parar de ser bobo. Vou poder ficar na cama com vovô dois dias inteiros. – Scorpius disse, já que o susto tinha passado e ele sabia aproveitar as mordomias de estar doente, mas logo parou de chupar o pirulito com um olhar aflito. – Mas… Lucy vai ir me ver, certo? Ela, e James e Albus.

\- Se estiver tudo bem com seu pai, sim. – Percy disse.

\- Ele vai deixar, estou doente. – Scorpius disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Oh, Merlin. É tão bom saber que não sou o único que é massinha de modelar nas mãos dos filhos. – Ron disse, aliviado.

Draco não podia protestar contra o óbvio.

X~x~X

Lucius não gostou nem um pouco de sero último a saber de tudo o que aconteceu com o neto. Narcissa tinha ido ao hospital com Draco sem avisá-lo, ele só foi informado do que tinha acontecido depois, era inaceitável.

\- Vamos lá, Lucius. Você estava dormindo e cheio de poções, não podia te levar.

\- Isso é uma…

\- Realidade cruel, mas realidade. – Ela disse, impaciente. – Agora, me deixe terminar de contar. Não precisou nem colocar seus planos em prática para que a coisa andasse entre Percival e Draco.

\- Está brincando. Os dois imbecis acharam tempo para ficar de namorico enquanto meu pobre neto sufocava? – Lucius se chocou. – Vou matá-los.

Narcissa revirou os olhos.

\- Não seja tolo. É claro que não. – Ela disse, como se o marido estivesse sendo especialmente obtuso. – Quase ri quando Percival colocou a aura de Draco para baixo só batendo os cílios e tocando-o, ele é muito poderoso, como você.

Lucius pareceu mais interessado e menos propenso a interromper, de forma que ela continuou:

\- Nosso filho percebeu o elo que se formou entre Scorpius e o diretor, você estava certo em prever que poderíamos viajar sem nos preocupar em deixá-lo sem seu ômega familiar.

O loiro sorriu com arrogância e ela teve vontade de dar-lhe umas palmadas por ser tão convencido, mas o que podia fazer? Ele foi o primeiro a perceber isso acontecendo, por isso não tinha colocado obstáculos para o planejamento da viagem.

\- Em suma, a magia crua das crianças fez os dois idiotas enfrentarem o que vinham evitado há algum tempo.

\- Sim, e St. Mungo inteiro terminou comentando como o ômega Weasley marcou o herdeiro alfa dos Malfoy no corredor. – Narcissa disse.

\- Oh, diabos. – Lucius resmungou. – Queria que eles tivessem um cortejo sem complicações.

\- Ah, o que pode haver de descomplicado em uma união Malfoy-Weasley? – Ela perguntou, com uma leve careta. – Acha que podemos fazê-lo brigar com a família?

\- Eu duvido, uma pena termos que aguentar o clã todo pelo rapaz. – Lucius murmurrou com amargura. – Mas pelo menos teremos algum parentesco com Potter, que o que tem de insuportável tem de boa reputação.

Narcissa acompanhou o marido em sua miséria.

X~x~X

Scorpius só precisou passar a noite no hospital, na manhã seguinte já podia sair, com uma lista de poções para tomar e com a promessa de Ron que o convidaria para a festa de Rose. O menino estava aconchegado no colo do pai, saindo do hospital, quando viram Harry Potter correr até eles, ofegante.

\- Malfoy!

\- O que aconteceu agora? – O loiro perguntou, esperando por outra catástrofe.

\- Nada muito grave… mas, James está com uma febre enorme que não vai embora. – Potter disse. – Ginny e Molly acham que é porque ele está muito chateado porque deu o sanduíche para o Scorpius.

Nesse ponto, o homem olhou para o menino.

\- Está melhor, amiguinho?

\- Sim, papai do James. – Scorpius disse. – Ele está doente porque eu passei mal?

\- Não, é porque ele se sente culpado. – Harry explicou. – Malfoy… pode, hum… deixá-lo falar com James? Só para ele saber que está tudo bem.

Draco não sabia se ia ficar bem, ele não queria se envolver com Potter, mas o que ele podia fazer? O menino estava mal por nada, não tinha envenenado seu filho com pimentas de propósito.

\- Sim, tudo bem, mas temos que ser rápidos. Meu pai está me esperando em casa, e não quer saber o que Lucius Malfoy pode fazer quando entra em modo avô superprotetor.

Potter o olhou com tanto alívio que Draco teve vontade de revirar os olhos. O que ele achava? Que ia deixar o menino desesperado e mortificado?

\- Eu disse a elas que você estava muito mais agradável.

\- Quem?

\- Molly e Ginny, elas não acreditaram muito, mas eu insisti, afinal, Percy tem bom gosto.

\- Claro que ele tem. – Draco coincidiu.

E foi desse modo que Draco Malfoy terminou indo a Grimmauld Place para visitar James Potter. O menino estava em seu quarto com os olhos inchados e parecendo miserável, sua mãe estava sentada a seu lado e parecia divertida e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

\- A febre não baixa, já chamei Ron, ele vem assim que terminar as rondas da manhã. – Ela disse, quando os viu entrar. – Ah, olá, Malfoy.

\- Potter. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom comedido.

\- Jamie! Por que está chorando? – Scorpius praticamente pulou do colo do pai para a cama do amigo.

\- Scorpius, você está de sapatos.

\- Deixe-o, ele é o remédio. – O chefe dos aurores disse, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

\- Eu te fiz parar de respirar. Você estava ficando azul. – James disse, realmente choroso. – E agora seu pai não vai mais gostar dos Weasley por minha culpa e não vamos poder juntá-lo com o tio Percy para fazer todo mundo feliz.

Scorpius suspirou.

\- Não seja bobo, claro que meu papai não está bravo com os Weasley. – O loirinho disse, se virando para os adultos boquiabertos. – Diga que não está bravo.

\- Eu não estou bravo, James. Foi sem querer, acidentes acontecem.

\- Mas todo mundo estava dizendo que você ia ficar bravo. – James apontou, ele tinha ouvido os adultos conversando na Toca.

\- Eu ficaria, se tivesse sido de propósito. Foi? – Draco questionou.

\- Não, eu só queria que todo mundo ficasse feliz. – James disse, com uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto, e a qual seu filho limpou.

\- Papai! Não o faça chorar.

\- Eu não quero que chore, James… além disso, vai gostar de saber que vou cortejar seu tio. – Draco disse, apreciando imensamente a careta da ruiva.

\- O que é isso? – O menino perguntou, confuso.

\- Oh, vamos comprar joias! – Scorpius disse, batendo palmas. – Vovó me leva quando quer comprar lojas para namorar o vovô.

\- Oh, é namorar! – James disse, finalmente entendendo. – Não precisamos pendurar a plantinha da loja do tio George então, ele me deu aquela que prende as pessoas até eles se beijarem.

\- Oh, tenho que dizer ao vovô que não precisamos mais que o menino da sorveteria faça ciúmes para o papai.

Draco estava chocado com tudo aquilo, junto com Ginny, que ainda não se recuperava do fato de que Malfoy iria cortejar seu irmão mais velho. Harry era o único divertido ali, já que os meninos estavam super sérios, ele não aguentou e explodiu em gargalhadas.

\- Ah, Malfoy, ter você por perto está sendo tão divertido.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?  
Nos lemos em Pet, crianças.  
Beijos**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy sabia que Draco Malfoy era um alfa tradicional, afinal, ele foi criado numa das famílias puro sangue mais influentes e ricas da Europa, por isso, estava tão nervoso. Ele não sabia exatamente como um cortejo tradicional seria, todos em sua família eram felizmente casados, mas nunca tinha passado por uma corte tradicional. Se é que se podia chamar algo de tradicional quando os dois já tinham saído na capa do Profeta, com o jornal insinuando todo tipo de coisas horríveis sobre a relação dos dois e de porque Percy tinha lutado pela integração dos sangue puro e dos mestiços e nascidos muggles. O ruivo tentou não se deixar abater, mas umas lágrimas traiçoeiras escaparam de seus olhos quando terminou de ler a reportagem maldosa, principalmente porque usavam sua falecida esposa, fazendo alusões ao fato de que tinha sido uma beta e por isso, segundo opiniões de "especialistas" ele foi um alvo fácil para um alfa mal intencionado como Draco Malfoy. Ele estava com receio do que ia encontrar na porta da escola aquele dia, já tinha chamado Harry para aumentar o número de guardas nas proximidades e seu cunhado parecia pronto para lançar crucios a torto e a direito, o herói do mundo mágico não era conhecido por gostar da imprensa.

\- Papai, estou pronta. – Lucy disse, ajeitando a mochila e sorrindo.

\- Muito bem, vamos então. – Ele disse, tentando fortemente ignorar a sensação ruim em seu estômago.

Os dois já estavam em frente a lareira quando ouviram a campainha tocar. Percy olhou duvidoso para a porta.

\- Não vai atender, papai? – Lucy perguntou, olhando-o inocentemente, sem saber das complicações midiáticas em que seu pai estava metido.

\- Vou ver quem é. – Percy disse, ainda que duvidasse que algum jornalista imbecil pudesse passar pelas proteções de Harry, tomou o cuidado de espiar pelo olho mágico para ver Draco Malfoy ali, ao lado de sua mãe.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupado, mas abriu a porta. Os dois não eram do tipo que iriam a sua casa matá-lo por jogar o nome da família na lama quando estavam justamente tentando reerguê-lo.

\- Bom dia, senhora Malfoy, Draco. – Ele disse com polidez. – Eu temo que tenham chegado quando eu e Lucy já íamos sair para a escola.

\- Bom dia, Percival, mas pode me chamar de Narcissa, devido as circunstâncias é tolo manter o sobrenomes. – A mulher disse. – Eu vim junto para levar nossa preciosidade ruiva para a escola, assim vocês dois podem conversar.

Percy assentiu, se virando para dizer a sua filha que a avó de Scorpius a levaria para a escola. A menina não questionou o arranjo, simplesmente assentiu e começou a perguntar sobre a saúde do amigo para a mulher, que respondia alegremente, enquanto jogava pó de flú na lareira e saía com a menina. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, o ruivo olhou para a parede, incapaz de encarar o alfa a sua frente, estava extremamente envergonhado e seus instintos o faziam sentir como se tivesse desapontado seu companheiro, deixando-o com uma bola de culpa no estômago.

\- Sinto muito por toda a confusão no jornal. Eu deveria saber que todo mundo naquele corredor de St. Mungo ia começar a fofocar assim que pudessem e…

Draco não sabia exatamente quando teve a brilhante ideia de interromper Percy beijando-o, mas foi extremamente gratificante. O ômega pareceu surpreso ao sentir sua boca sobre a dele, mas logo suspirou satisfeito, passando os braços por seu pescoço e puxando mais para perto, abrindo os lábios e convidando-o a aprofundar o beijo. O loiro decidiu que deveria deixar de apreciar o sabor glorioso do ômega e a maneira pecaminosa e nada inocente com que este sugava sua língua com lassidão, antes que os dois terminassem fazendo algo precipitado… como dar atenção as ereções que se animavam em suas calças, causadas pelo contato dos dois e pelos feromônios no ar, assim, se separou do homem mais velho com certa relutância.

\- Então, não estava bravo, eu presumo? – Percy perguntou, ajeitando a gola de sua camisa e sua túnica.

\- Nem perto disso. – Draco disse, com a voz ligeiramente rouca. – Na verdade, vim para tentar te fazer não desistir de nós mesmo com a perseguição que vamos ter da imprensa.

Percy bufou.

\- Como se eu fosse deixar o Profeta Diário me afetar… só porque me chamam de promíscuo e me acusam de não ter amado minha esposa e estar sob um tipo de feitiço sexual lançado por você. – O ruivo resmungou, desviando o olhar e voltando a se sentir mal por tudo aquilo.

Draco pegou seu queixo e o fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Isso realmente te chateou, não é?

\- Sim… um dia Lucy pode ler essas coisas. O que minha filha pensaria? Isso sem falar que podem comentar na escola, porque com certeza vou ter uma enxurrada de pais fazendo fofoca e enchendo a cabeça dos filhos.

\- Sinto muito, mas se tentarmos lutar contra vai ser pior. – Draco disse, segurando a mão do diretor. – O melhor é deixar que o assunto suma por si próprio. Vou só preparar um comunicado formal dizendo que estou honrado em ter a oportunidade de te cortejar.

Percy mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- O que isso significa exatamente? Que vai pedir minha mão para os meus pais? Porque deixe-me te dizer que os dois podem te mandar embora com um feitiço ou dois.

Draco negou, ainda que a perspectiva fosse mais problemática do que imaginava, não queria entrar numa briga com os Weasley, sabia que isso deixaria Percy deprimido.

\- Não, isso é sobre nós. Entre os puro sangue, nós enviamos presentes de cortejo, para mostrar aos ômegas que estamos interessados e que os valorizamos. – Draco disse, lutando para esconder um sorriso malicioso.

\- Presentes soa inofensivo, então, por que está sorrindo desse jeito pervertido? – Percy perguntou com curiosidade, muito longe de parecer minimamente embaraçado.

O loiro gostou disso, ômegas da alta sociedade tendiam a se fazer de inocentes, mostrando-se escandalizados e embaraçados com qualquer avanço que os alfas faziam, mesmo que só para manter a pose. Draco voltou a se aproximar de Percy, colocando a mão em seu rosto e deixando o polegar acariciar os lábios inchados que estivera beijando até pouco tempo.

\- Porque geralmente são presentes que os ômegas usam durante o cio para ficarem mais bonitos para os alfas… pessoalmente acho que vai ficar lindo quando estiver usando nada mais que as minhas joias na cama.

Dessa vez, Percy corou um pouco, mas não de vergonha. Oh, sim. Draco podia dizer pelo brilho dos olhos azuis que aquilo era antecipação.

\- Espero que seja criativo… não ache que meia dúzia de colares vai me impressionar.

Draco voltou a sorrir com malícia.

\- Vou considerar isso um desafio, ômega Weasley.

Percy mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Eu tenho que ir, preciso estar na escola para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer. – Argumentou. – E com essa notícia no jornal, vamos ter outro motim, com certeza.

\- Eu sei, tenha um bom dia no trabalho. – Draco disse, beijando-lhe na bochecha. – Seja bonzinho e não mate nenhum jornalista ou protestante. Pense nas surpresas que vai ter enquanto estiver sendo cortejado por mim.

O ruivo sabia que o alfa disse isso de propósito. Seria muito mais difícil se concentrar no trabalho imaginando que tipo de coisa iniciaria seu cortejo.

X~x~X

Ron estava muito satisfeito com o progresso de seus dois pacientes Malfoy. Ele foi a Malfoy Manor para ver como Scorpius estava indo, e sem surpresas, o menino estava perfeitamente bem, a garganta já não apresentava inchaço, e ele não tinha mais marcas no corpo. Ele aproveitou que foi ver o neto e praticamente implorou para que o patriarca o deixasse verificar sua evolução, coisa que achou que não conseguiria, já que Narcissa não estava por lá para ajudá-lo, mas surpreendentemente, Lucius Malfoy cedeu depois de menos tempo do que ele esperava.

\- Seus pulmões estão melhores. – Ele disse, depois de escutá-los.

\- Isso quer dizer que não preciso viajar? – Lucius questionou.

\- Infelizmente não. – Ron disse, suspirando pela teimosia do homem enquanto o ajudava a colocar a camisa novamente. – Vou ser direto, senhor Malfoy. Seus pulmões melhoram em uns 15% e isso ainda é perigoso, e nem preciso lembrá-lo de como as poções para regenerar o tecido que te permite respirar te debilitam, para manter o estresse de seu corpo ao mínimo, prefiro que viaje. Tem os recursos para passar o inverno em um país do hemisfério sul com uma temperatura agradável e amena.

Lucius bufou.

\- Nunca passei um solstício longe da minha família por vontade própria. – O loiro reclamou.

\- É só um, tenho certeza que ainda terá vários para compensar se seguir minhas indicações. – Ron argumentou. – Além disso, não precisa se preocupar com Scorpius, ele sofreria com o ômega familiar longe por uma temporada inteira, mas com a ligação com Percy ele vai ficar bem.

Lucius assentiu.

\- Ainda não gosto totalmente da ideia. – Completou o loiro, mas já estava resignado com o que ia acontecer. – Nada contra seu irmão, mas gosto de me certificar que os jovens não façam besteira.

\- Bem, não está sozinho, nada contra seu filho, mas nem todo mundo na minha família vai gostar de ver nosso único ômega ao lado de um alfa Malfoy, mas vamos lidar com isso e ser bonzinhos. Faça sua parte para não estressar o novo casal.

Lucius olhou-o com desconfiança.

\- Quem está tentando estressar os dois? Vínculos novos são difícieis de lidar por si só, é um ajuste enorme para as duas partes.

\- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu e Harry já gritamos um pouco com a família. – Ron disse, sorrindo de maneira positivamente slytherin, na opinião de Lucius. – Meu pai parecia estranhamente convencido de que tinha jogado seu filho em cima de Percy só para irritá-lo ou para algum plano nefasto.

\- Loucura. – Lucius disse, torcendo o rosto numa careta, para logo sorrir. – Se bem que sim, vai ser divertido vê-lo se retorcer ao longo dos anos. Se me deixar ver numa penseira como ele reagiu quando descobriu que tinha socado um ômega na livraria, vou te dizer uma coisa ou duas sobre vínculos entre ômegas e as crianças.

\- Onde está a penseira? – Ron respondeu prontamente, fazendo Lucius sorrir.

\- Oh, e onde foi parar a famigerada lealdade gryffindor? – O loiro provocou.

\- É por uma boa causa. – Ron disse, convicto.

\- Isso é uma maneira muito slytherin de ver as coisas.

\- Fique feliz que serei um parente suportável, então. – O ruivo brincou, fazendo seu paciente revirar os olhos, tão encantador como sempre.

X~x~X

\- Papai, você me ama? – Scorpius perguntou na loja de joias enquanto a vendedora embrulhava o primeiro presente que ele comprou para Percy. Era uma jovem recém saída de Hogwarts, filha do dono da loja.

Draco olhou desconfiado para o filho e a vendedora sorriu com conhecimento de causa.

\- Meu irmão caçula tende a conseguir muita coisa depois dessa pergunta. – Ela murmurou, com cara de ser a vítima frequente do dito mago talentoso na arte das chantagens emocionais.

\- Sim, eu amo. – Draco disse, fazendo o menino sorrir e pegar sua mão. – Inclusive vou ouvir seu avô gritar sobre te trazer ao Beco Diagonal quando não terminou de se recuperar.

E por ter saído quando uma publicação do Profeta no dia anterior tinha voltado a colocá-los sobre os holofotes de maneira muito ruim, deixando o público contra eles, mas ele tinha ido diretamente a loja via flú e a joalheria era extremamente discreta e zelosa com a segurança de clientes com o dinheiro dos Malfoy.

\- Oh, mas não me levou para tomar sorvete. – Claro que não, isso seria insanidade, e se algum maluco atacasse enquanto estava com seu filho? Talvez não houvessem feitiços, mas Scorpius não ia entender uma multidão gritando e cuspindo neles.

\- Não podemos hoje, assim que possível vamos sair com Lucy e o pai dela para tomar um sorvete… em Paris. – Draco disse, tendo uma ideia extremamente interessante.

\- Isso é bom, mas quero visitar o James e levar um presente porque o deixei doente. – Scorpius pediu. – Quero uma dessas pra ele, porque ele quer ser apanhador como o tio Harry.

Draco quase caiu para trás. Scorpius estava apontando para uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente em forma de pomo, o brilho de adoração nos olhos de seu filho lhe disseram que a amizade dele com os meninos Potter não seria algo passageiro, menos ainda se ficassem aparentados por uma relação entre ele e Percy. Suspirou, pensando que seus pais teriam que se esforçar para não mostrar desagrado nas reuniões de família. Olhou para a vendedora, que apoiava os cotovelos no balcão de vidro, segurando o queixo. A jovem não estava sequer tentando esconder a satisfação.

\- Embrulho para presente também?

\- Sim. – Draco disse. – E se fizer bem rápido, não vou contar em meu encontro com seu tio que está com os cotovelos na vitrine dele.

A menina fez um beicinho, aprumando o corpo. O negócio era familiar, seu pai cuidava da parte administrativa e seu tio da parte artística.

\- Se fizer isso ele vai demorar mais ainda para me deixar aprender a fazer joias. Ele é tão malvado.

\- Pergunte se ele te ama. – Draco brincou.

\- Só funciona quando somos pequenos e bonitinhos.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

\- De verdade? – O menino perguntou, chocado, fazendo a vendedora rir.

\- Sim, de verdade. Vai ter que arrumar outros jeitos de conseguir o que quer quando crescer, jovem mestre Malfoy.

Scorpius franziu o rostinho, provavelmente já pensando em meios futuros de continuar tendo a maior parte de suas vontades atendidas.

\- Aqui está seu presente, mocinho. – Ela disse, entregando o embrulho prateado e elegante para Scorpius.

\- Obrigado, senhorita. Você é muito amável. – Scorpius disse, polidamente, fazendo Draco se sentir bem em mimá-lo um pouco, afinal, era um menino muito educado e se começasse a ficar insuportável como ele, daria as palmadas que seus pais não tiveram o coração de lhe dar.

\- De nada, aqui está o seu, senhor Malfoy. – A menina disse, e logo pigarreou. – Espero que sua corte corra bem.

\- Obrigado. – Ele disse, pegando o pacote maior. – Vou ter que pedir para usar seu flú novamente.

\- Vamos ver o Jamie? Tenho um presente. – Scorpius disse.

\- Não é educado aparecer sem avisar. Vou mandar uma nota para o pai de James e dizer que quer visitá-lo, acho que ele também não deve ter ido a escola hoje, já que ontem estava com toda aquela febre.

\- Tudo bem.

X~x~X

Percy não tinha certeza sobre o que pensar ou como agir. Ele tinha se preparado para ser sufocado com pedidos de explicações, sermões e ameaças por parte de sua família quando o vissem, mas todos estavam estranhamente calados. Era o almoço de domingo e isso não era normal, podiam ouvir o burburinho das crianças, é claro, mas os adultos estavam inusualmente quietos.

\- Essa torta de carne está deliciosa, mamãe. – Ele disse, incomodado com a coisa toda.

\- Obrigada, querido, fiz porque sei que você gosta. – Sua mãe disse, pigarreando. – Não querendo te incomodar ou coisa assim… mas, saíram coisas engraçadas no Profeta na sexta-feira.

Percy percebeu como Bill praticamente rosnou, ganhando um olhar feio de Fleur, Ginny apertou seu copo, Ron sorriu e Harry fez seu melhor para não parecer divertido, Hermione era a única que conseguiu manter o semblante neutro.

\- Hum, sim. – Percy disse, mais preocupado com o semblante de pedra de seu pai. – Fizeram uma matéria muito maliciosa sobre algo muito pessoal.

Sua mãe pareceu murchar, provavelmente, tinha esperanças que ele dissesse que era uma mentira ou um mal entendido.

\- Ah, então, está saindo com Draco Malfoy?

\- Ele insiste em chamar de cortejo. – Percy disse, com diversão, apesar do clima tenso na mesa dos adultos. – Os sangue puro tem um monte de regras para seguir, e desde que fui um pouco entusiasta em St. Mungo, todos já sabem que estamos em processo de vinculação.

\- Um pouco entusiasta é uma maneira polida dele dizer que estava abertamente marcando território no corredor da minha emergência. – Ron disse. – As enfermeiras disseram que ele deixou bem claro que o alfa Malfoy tinha dono.

Percy corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas ajeitou os óculos tentando manter um pouco de dignidade.

\- Isso não é verdade. Eu só usei minha aura porque Draco estava perto do limite por causa de Scorpius, só quis evitar que ele causasse problemas na emergência entrando em estado feral. Alfas são tão problemáticos.

Harry riu.

\- Eu teria me preocupado mais com a Narcissa. – O moreno disse. – Merlin sabe que aquela mulher é assustadora quando quer.

\- A família inteira pode ser assustadora, mas se é isso que Percy quer fazer... Draco merece uma chance. – Fleur disse, ela era parte veela, então, não tinha classificação de alfa, beta ou ômega. – Ainda que eu não entenda porque você gostaria de se associar a ex-comensais.

Percy não sabia exatamente o que responder.

\- Estamos tentando acabar com essa cisão no mundo mágico. A guerra supostamente era para trazer paz e não mais conflitos. – Hermione disse. – Não importa se alguém é sangue puro, mestiço ou nascido trouxa, todo mundo é igual.

\- O problema não são os sangue puro, são os Malfoy. – Arthur disse, com voz carregada, ainda que não gritasse. – Pode ter certeza Hermione, se Percy não fosse um ômega sangue puro, esse rapaz não olharia para ele duas vezes.

\- Por que sou tão sem atrativos só por mim mesmo? – Percy perguntou, com os lábios crispados.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse. – Seu pai respondeu, com cara de desânimo. – Não vou dizer mais nada se vai distorcer tudo como da última vez.

\- Não é distorcer entender o que você disse. Draco não está me cortejando porque sou sangue puro ou só porque sou ômega. – Percy disse, duramente.

\- Também tem o fato de ser associado a uma família que não ficou com o nome na lama depois da guerra. – Bill disse, com sarcasmo.

\- Nada melhor para conseguir um pouco de respeito da sociedade do que se vincular a família de Harry Potter. O pobre George não aguentou nem ouvir falar disso.

Percy não estava preparado para esse ataque dos irmãos, e só então percebeu que o real motivo da família de George não estar ali era sua situação com Draco e não uma visita aos pais de Angelina.

\- Calem a boca, os dois. – Ron disse, com a voz autoritária que raramente usava em casa, sendo o caçula. – Aliás, todo mundo. Só duas pessoas no mundo podem dar palpite num vínculo e são os envolvidos. Engulam suas opiniões, a única que tem que fazer é acenar e sorrir, a impresa já está fazendo especulações e estragando um momento especial para eles, não sejam imbecis e parem de atormentar o meu irmão.

Percy não estava preparado para esse tipo de discussão pesada e carregada, algumas reclamações, piadas, mas não podia deixar de sorrir para seu irmão caçula. Geralmente Ron era muito aberto e divertido, e sempre se referia a ele como "seu irmão", mesmo em família, era diferente de quando falava dos outros, que eram "nosso" ou "nossa" no caso de Ginny.

\- Desculpe, Perce. – A ruiva disse, suspirando. – E acho que vou ter que me acostumar a ter loiros albinos por perto… seu futuro enteado até dá presentes caros para o meu filho.

\- Scorpius deu alguma coisa para Albus?

\- James, na verdade. – Harry disse, sorrindo. – Um colar com um pomo de ouro, porque o deixou doente e queria se desculpar.

\- Isso é muito doce da parte dele, deve me apresentar, Percy. Só ouço coisas boas a respeito dessa criança e ainda preciso me desculpar adequadamente por ter feito a geleia que o deixou no hospital. – Molly disse, parecendo realmente interessada, na opinião de Percy. – E, além disso, vão precisar deixar as crianças com alguém enquanto saem para um encontro de verdade, não é?

Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Sabe Molly, Scorpius disse que comprou o presente do James quando ele e seu pai foram comprar o primeiro sinal de cortejo de Draco para Percy… nos conte o que está usando agora, Perce.

Achando que seu cunhado estava sendo muito intrometido, Percy resolveu se vingar, aproveitando para chocar a família.

\- Não seja indiscreto, Harry. Não te pergunto que tipo de brinquedos usa com a Ginny, certo?

A risada de Hermione não abafou os engasgos ao redor da mesa, que o deixou imensamente satisfeito.

X~x~X

Lucy frequentemente ficava na casa dos avós maternos depois do almoço de domingo até depois do jantar, para que os pais de Audrey pudessem ficar um tempo com a neta. Percy recebeu um olhar estranho de seu sogro, mas foi a mãe de Audrey que lhe disse para tomar cuidado com quem deixava perto da menina, que não queria que ela sofresse nada por causa de seus "impulsos corporais", ao que foi respondida com rispidez, e um aviso de que ele cuidava de sua filha muito bem, e que viria pegá-la depois do jantar como sempre. Estava tão irritado com o mundo por se acharem no direito de julgar suas escolhas e sua vida que se dirigiu ao quarto para ver seu primeiro presente novamente. A caixa estava guardada zelosamente dentro de um pequeno baú de madeira polida e brilhante, assim que abriu, mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Suponho que não era tudo frescura afinal de contas. – Murmurou para si mesmo, tocando as delicadas correntes de ouro.

Ele tinha ficado chocado ao receber aquela peça, devia custar uma fortuna, mas o que o deixou deliciado não foi o preço, mas sim a nota que acompanhou o pacote. Ele lembrava das palavras do loiro de memória, até a caligrafia firme e bem desenhada era sexy.

 _Querido Percy,_

 _Assim que vi essa peça não pude deixar de imaginar como ficaria perfeita ao redor da sua cintura. Como pode perceber, não é algo para ser exibida em público, só para mim. De preferência quando estiver nu, excitado e deitado na minha cama. Gostaria de sentir como os fios de ouro tocam sua ereção? Quero que anseie pelo meu toque, mas às vezes, só terá suas joias para agradar sua pele. Experimente-o, sinta o peso, se acostume, quando chegar a hora, terá o peso das minhas mãos e do meu corpo para brincar também._

 _Sempre seu,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

O diretor se sentia quente só de se visualizar no cenário descrito pelo loiro. Sentindo-se corajoso e especialmente travesso, já que duvidava que o homem estivesse esperando por esse tipo de resposta. Percy tirou toda sua roupa, sentindo que merecia um momento de liberação para a toda tensão que passou desde que o Profeta resolveu ventilar sua vida pessoal para o público sedento de fofocas e sangue.

Sorrindo com perversidade, o ruivo aumentou o espelho de seu quarto e o fez flutuar acima de cama, antes de pegar um óleo de massagem aromatizado que guardava na gaveta de cabeceira. Com cuidado, ele retirou a joia da caixa, passando-a em volta de sua cintura e sentindo como os fios de ouro gelados tocavam a pele sensível e recém depilada de sua virilha, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer. Draco tinha razão, ele pensou, gemendo quando os fios roçaram a ponta de sua ereção, a provocação de ter esse peso sobre ele sem ser realmente o toque do alfa era quase demais, durante um cio devia beirar o insuportável, pensou, enquanto espalhava óleo em suas mãos, para logo espalhar o liquido em seu peito, olhando diretamente para o espelho e apreciando a maneira com que sua pele começava a brilhar. O ruivo deu especial atenção a seus mamilos, que torceu e acariciou até senti-los duros e inchados, do jeito que gostava, esforçando-se para não fechar os olhos, voltou a usar o óleo para untar as coxas, e acariciá-las na parte interna, perto da virilha, um lugar especial para ele, que enviava arrepios de prazer por todo seu corpo, fazendo sua ereção pulsar, movendo e molhando de pré sêmen as correntes de ouro que tocava. Quando finalmente deixou suas mãos tocarem seu pênis, acariciou-se lentamente, exibindo-se para si mesmo, provocando-se ao usar o polegar para esfregar a cabeça gotejante de sua ereção, ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão segurava seus testículos acariciando-os. Ele não durou muito tempo, sentiu-se desfazer em suas próprias mãos depois de alguns movimentos mais fortes e vigorosos. Deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros com um sorriso preguiçoso, enquanto as ondas de prazer diminuíam, só depois que se recuperou, fez o espelho desaparecer e se limpou.

X~x~X

Draco estava feliz ao ver a coruja de Percy trazer-lhe uma encomenda, tinha tido receio de ter exagerado no primeiro presente do ômega e o assustado com suas palavras, mas é que tinha pensado que o diretor era mais aberto e franco que os pretendentes que tinha tido na alta sociedade bruxa. Só de se lembrar do beijo e do cheiro que ele exalou quando estavam juntos podia sentir seu pênis se animando, realmente, fazia muito temo desde que foi intimo com alguém. Curioso, ele percebeu que havia uma carta e um frasco de vidro elegante usado para guardar memórias. Rompeu o lacre da carta e o que leu o deixou excitado e feliz por partes iguais.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Gostaria que visse nesse fragmento da minha memória como apreciei seu presente, recomendo que o faça num lugar muito reservado e com privacidade. É uma recordação bastante auto explicativa, sei que na sua tradição, os ômegas e os alfas não tem contato sexual antes de decidirem passar um cio juntos, mas já gostaria que soubesse que se eu preciso ficar te esperando em casa, nu, molhado e torturado pelas suas joias, vai ficar no trabalho ou onde quer que seja, excitado e se lembrando de mim._

 _PS: Da próxima vez, me arrume algo para me encher, nada deixa um ômega mais feliz que se abrir adequadamente para seu alfa… prometo te mandar fotos._

 _Percy Weasley._

Draco ofegava levemente ao terminar a carta e olhar para o frasco. Definitivamente, o perfeito Percy Weasley, tão certinho e antiquado em seu cotidiano era puro fogo em suas relações. Mal podia esperar para achar uma penseira.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?  
E não, não abandonei nenhuma fic, mas às vezes a gente trava numa história e não tem jeito de continuar rápido.  
Nos lemos logo.**


	7. Final Pt 1

**Olá, eu voltei. Separando o final em duas partes porque ficou enorme, é o jeito gente.  
Obs: Não tive muito tempo de revisar, então, me desculpem por eventuais erros. **

Narcissa sempre gostou de arrumar as malas, isso é, ordenar aos elfos o que deveriam colocar nos baús. Ela teve a dura tarefa de mandar confeccionar várias túnicas novas e trajes adequados para a estadia que ela e Lucius teriam longe da Inglaterra no inverno, já era tempo de partir. Os ventos estavam esfriando e seu marido já tinha tido uma recaída no dia anterior, quando a dificuldade de respirar tinha voltado após um passeio longo com Scorpius no jardim.

\- Mamãe? – Draco a chamou, parado à porta, que estava aberta para facilitar a levitação de alguns itens.

\- Sim, querido?

\- Meu pai ainda está de cama?

\- Só para descansar dos efeitos da poção. – Ela respondeu, tranquilizando-o. – O rapaz Weasley disse que não foi muito grave, mas me pediu para acelerar nossa viagem, como pode ver, estou cumprindo ordens médicas.

Draco assentiu.

\- E ele está feliz?

\- Claro que não, mas não vamos à praia, o que já é uma vantagem para ele. – Narcissa disse. – Tem uma enorme comunidade bruxa em áreas amenas na América do Sul, decidi que podemos fazer um tour pelo países latinos, vamos começar pelo Brasil.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso.

\- Pensei que ele quisesse praias.

Narcissa revirou os olhos.

\- Não seja um tolo, o país é enorme, há áreas mágicas intocadas. Vamos nos hospedar num resort bruxo na parte mágica da mata Atlântica, nos foi altamente recomendado porque nessa época do ano não está muito calor, nem faz o frio que está aqui. Vai ser ótimo para ele.

Draco assentiu, mas estava triste.

\- Vai ser o primeiro solstício que Scorpius passa longe de vocês, ele vai ficar de coração partido. – Draco disse.

\- Eu sei, mas é para o bem dos dois. Imagine o quão pior seria se não tratamos seu pai e ele perde o avô definitivamente em poucos anos?

Draco estremeceu só de pensar na possibilidade. Bruxos de sangue puro viviam muito, Lucius era jovem demais para sequer pensar em morrer antes de conhecer os bisnetos e já os ter mandado para a escola.

\- Tem razão, além disso, ele vai ter Percy e um bando de ruivos para distraí-lo em breve.

Narcissa fez um esgar de desgosto.

\- Oh, não me diga que te convidaram para ir até lá.

\- Oh sim, o convite oficial já foi feito por Molly Weasley. – Draco disse, sorrindo da reação dramática da mãe.

Narcissa fungou de leve.

\- Extremamente rude deixar para convidá-los três semanas depois do anúncio oficial do cortejo. O Profeta já fez uma festa de campo dizendo que a família do pobre rapaz não apoia a decisão de se vincular a um ex-comensal, ela devia ter feito um jantar pelo menos para protegê-lo das más línguas.

Draco concordava, mas Percy tinha ficado eufórico com o convite, mesmo que tardio, então, ele não iria levantar a questão. E se tinha levado para os ruivos teimosos três semanas para aceitar o fato de que seu único ômega seria dele, bem, era melhor do que ele tinha previsto.

\- Não vou reclamar do convite atrasado, mamãe. Eles já deram problemas suficientes, se ela está confortável para nos convidar agora é porque todo o clã já está controlado, ou pelo menos isso espero. Percy estava muito chateado que o gêmeo restante não estava falando com ele.

\- É ele quem perde, espero que não estejam planejando fazer nada desagradável para o meu neto ou…

Draco sorriu, sua mãe era um verdadeiro perigo quando provocada.

\- Oh, não se preocupe. Percy, Potter e Ronald garantiram que a família toda vai se comportar bem, todos estão com medo das ameaças de Molly.

\- Bom. – A loira disse. – Agora, seja útil e vá conversar um pouco com seu pai, veja se pode tirá-lo daquele mau humor.

\- Pensei que você pudesse fazer isso com um truque ou dois… - Draco provocou, com malícia.

\- Não seja atrevido. – Narcissa disse, mas sorriu de volta para o filho. – Isso é para a viagem, adoro levá-lo para uma lua de mel surpresa.

Draco fez uma careta leve, tinha que aprender a não provocar a mãe com esses temas, ele sempre perdia.

X~x~X

Percy se sentiu tocado ao ser convidado para a despedida de Lucius e Narcissa. Os pais de Draco o tinham acolhido e convidado para sua casa logo que a maldita reportagem tinha saído no Profeta, ele era um frequentador assíduo de Malfoy Manor agora, só não tinha dormido ali, enquanto Lucy tinha passado noites para brincar com Scorpius num forte de travesseiros e lençóis. E era, justamente o menino, o maior problema da despedida, ele olhava para os avós como se estivessem partindo para sempre, ele fungou pela enésima vez na última hora e enxugou outra lágrima que escapou de seus olhinhos inchados.

\- Eu vou sentir tanta saudades! – Scorpius disse, agarrado ao avô como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Eu também, amor, mas eu preciso viajar para terminar de me curar. – Lucius explicou novamente, já tinham tido essa conversa anteriormente. – Quer que o vovô fique bem, não é?

\- Sim, mas não sei porque não podemos ir todos juntos. – Scorpius disse, com sua lógica infantil.

\- Porque seu pai precisa cuidar dos negócios e não é seguro sairmos todos de uma vez, sempre precisamos de um Malfoy na mansão. – Lucius disse, com seriedade.

Scorpius assentiu, ele não discutia quando seu avô usava aquele tom definitivo. Lucius, aproveitando o momento, se levantou com o menino, passando-o para Percy. O mais velho dos Malfoy já tinha conversado com o futuro genro e ensinado que deveria acalmar o menino com sua aura ômega. Percy fez exatamente como lhe foi dito e Scorpius automaticamente enterrou o narizinho em seu pescoço, e o ruivo observou discretamente como Draco ajeitava as calças, ligeiramente incômodo. Ah, alfas e seus hormônios territoriais, era engraçado ver como um homem tão racional quanto o loiro poderia ficar excitado e embasbacado só de sentir seu cheiro e aura, era algo primitivo dentro deles. Ele procurava por um bom espécime para reproduzir, e Draco por um bom ômega para cuidar dos filhos e mantê-los seguros e alimentados, o pensamento do loiro tentando convencê-lo a ficar em casa em vez de trabalhar o fez sorrir. Seria uma boa briga. Uma outra fungada de Scorpius o fez sair de suas divagações.

\- Agora, já chega de chorar. Seus avós tem que partir e não vai querer que eles fiquem pensando que não vamos cuidar bem de você, não é? – Ele perguntou, sabendo como era importante para o menino que todos a seu redor estivessem bem e sem brigas.

Scorpius negou, mas tinha um beicinho leve no rosto.

\- Além disso, vai poder conhecer toda a minha família. Minha mãe disse que vai querer que seja seu ajudante na horta e no jardim o dia todo. – Percy disse, lembrando ao menino da parte que mais lhe interessou da visita programada a Toca no próximo fim de semana.

Percy não perdeu a careta de Lucius, mas ignorou. O homem era ciumento e protetor, obviamente não aprovava expor seu neto a tantos Weasleys, mas era algo que já estava decidido.

\- Está bem, mas não estou feliz. – Scorpius disse, voltando ao colo do avô e se despedindo com beijos e afagos.

Depois que os Malfoys mais velhos partiram para um resort na América do Sul, por meio de uma chave de portal particularmente emitida para os hóspedes, Percy notou que seu estimado alfa estava cabisbaixo, olhando para Scorpius e Lucy brincando no enorme salão de Malfoy Manor. Sem um pingo de vergonha, abraçou o loiro pelas costas, apoiando o rosto no tecido macio de sua túnica, onde podia sentir o cheiro dele.

\- Qual é o problema? – Percy perguntou, baixinho.

\- Já sei que sou adulto e um pai, pelo amor de Merlin, mas… é estranho ficar longe dos meus pais.

\- Acredite, eu entendo. – O ruivo disse, pensando no tempo em que sofreu longe da família. – Seja lá que tipo de magia criou os humanos, se certificou que não nos sentíssemos bem longe do nosso círculo social, há teorias de que é por isso que temos as dinâmicas alfa, beta e ômega, para criar equilíbrio na sociedade.

Draco riu, fazendo o som reverberar por seu corpo.

\- Claro que eu teria que acabar vinculado com o ômega mais intelectual do mundo. Não sei como não te perdi para Granger. – Draco disse, virando-se e abraçando o ruivo.

\- Porque Ron pode não parecer, mas é muito mais esperto do que parece. – Percy disse, sorrindo e beijando-lhe os lábios levemente. – Além disso, eu e ela sempre podemos ter horas ótimas discutindo sobre alguma coisa, enquanto vocês dois fazem algo tolinho.

O loiro revirou os olhos. Já previa muitas partidas de xadrez entre ele e o cunhado enquanto seus gênios discutiam algo interessante como a espessura dos caldeirões afetando a qualidade das poções.

X~x~X

Percy não sabia se sorria pela ansiedade da mãe ou se tentava acalmá-la. Hoje era o dia da tão esperada visita de Draco e Scorpius. Ele sabia que a pobrezinha tinha limpado toda a Toca no dia anterior e desaparecido com todas as pimentas de sua cozinha, com medo de causar outra reação no menino.

\- Mamãe, se acalme. Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo, Scorpius é um menino adorável e provavelmente vai querer ir para sua horta ou para o pomar. Em Malfoy Manor ele não pode mexer nas plantas como você deixa as crianças fazerem aqui, Lucy já o encantou com histórias sobre as colheitas e os prêmios escondidos pelos canteiros.

Molly sorriu.

\- Eu sei como divertir meus netos. – Ela disse, com orgulho, mas o olhar de angústia voltou a seu rosto rapidamente. – Mas é um desastre, não acredito que usei todo o leite fresco, como vou terminar os scones? Não posso sair para comprar sem o meu rosbife ficar arruinado. Seu namorado vai pensar que sou uma péssima cozinheira e que não ligo para ele. – Sua mãe continuou, andando pela cozinha e brandindo uma colher de pau. – Não sei porque seu pai teve que sair justo hoje, é claro que…

\- Mamãe, se acalme. Eu vou buscar seu leite.

\- Jura?! – Ela perguntou, como se a ideia fosse a coisa mais brilhante do mundo em vez da solução razoável que era.

\- Sim, Lucy já está brincando na casinha de bonecas que o papai fez, não vai te atrapalhar. Voltarei logo.

Molly mordeu o lábio inferior e amassou o pano de prato em suas mãos, fazendo Percy suspirar.

\- O que foi, mamãe? Tem alguma coisa errada?

\- Ah, é que… pode pegar outras coisinhas?

Percy assentiu, e viu sua mãe tirar um pedaço de pergaminho do avental e entregá-lo com cara de culpa.

\- Talvez eu tenha me esquecido de algumas coisas porque seu pai ficou resmungando e me irritando.

Percy sorriu, seu pai tinha saído para um café com alguns amigos para evitar a raiva da esposa. Homem esperto.

\- Ele vai se comportar, mamãe.

\- Oh, sim, ele vai. – Ela garantiu. – Ele só estava me irritando porque está com medo dos Malfoy roubarem você.

Percy ficou de queixo caído, o que fez sua mãe rir.

\- Oh, meu querido tolinho. É claro que ele não quer perder seu único filhotinho ômega para um alfa que sequer gosta, é ciúme, mas já vai passar, vai ver.

O diretor nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, e era verdade. Seu pai sempre tinha reagido com raiva e um pouco de rudeza sempre que ele mostrou sinais de se afastar do ninho e traçar seu próprio caminho. É claro que fazia parte de sua natureza, e combinado com o mau gênio de Percy, às vezes o resultado podia ser desastroso.

\- Eu sei que sim, principalmente porque ele vai ter Scorpius Malfoy exigindo histórias e sendo adorável. – Percy comentou. – E todos nós sabemos como Arthur Weasley reage a crianças a seu redor hoje em dia.

Molly riu, seu marido era um alvo tremendamente fácil para qualquer criança, imagine para um pequeno Slytherin em formação?

\- Volto logo, se Draco e Scorpius chegarem, avise que precisei sair para suas "coisinhas". – O ruivo ironizou, sacudindo o pergaminho.

\- Pode deixar. – Sua mãe concordou.

X~x~X

Geralmente, Percy gostava muito de fazer compras no Beco Diagonal, sempre podia passar pela loja dos gêmeos (ele nunca deixaria de pensar nela assim), ou comprar alguma coisa para preparar para Lucy. Mas, nesse dia, sentia-se observado, o que não era incomum para ele agora, já que depois da reportagem no Profeta, ganhou ainda mais destaque, e literalmente ouviu conselhos não solicitados para se afastar das más influências e cochichos maldosos por onde passava. Para sua sorte, as previsões de Draco foram corretas, e depois de não terem dado atenção a imprensa, boa parte do interesse neles arrefeceu, sobrando só os mais teimosos e radicais, como os pais que protestaram tanto contra a integração na escola.

\- Aqui, senhor Weasley, as especiarias da sua mãe. – O vendedor da banca disse, estendendo-lhe um embrulho.

\- Obrigado. – O ruivo agradeceu, pagando ao homem. Ficou contente de já ter pegado tudo da lista, com sorte, chegaria na Toca antes de Draco e Scorpius. – Tenha um bom dia.

\- Para você também, diretor. Diga Molly que semana que vem meu filho trará aqueles temperos do México que ela tanto gosta de experimentar.

\- Pode deixar. – Percy respondeu sorrindo e se virando para achar um local para aparecer na Toca, só que ouviu um grito de cuidado e viu um grupo de mascarados atirando algo em sua direção.

A única coisa em que ele podia pensar antes de ser atingido pela explosão e por uma dor atroz, era que sua mãe ia ficar brava com o atraso e que alguém deveria impedir George de chegar perto, já que ele ouviu o grito irado de seu irmão nas proximidades antes de tudo ficar escuro e ele parar de sentir aquela dor horrível.

X~x~X

Draco estava nervoso, ele já conhecia todos os Weasley, mas era a primeira vez que os veria depois de ter começado a cortejar Percy, era algo muito importante, mesmo porque ele já tinha o último presente de seu ômega e os dois planejavam se vincular brevemente.

\- Papai, temos que bater na porta? – Scorpius perguntou, puxando sua mão.

\- Sim, eu estava distraído. – Draco se justificou, batendo na porta.

Foi Molly Weasley quem abriu para eles, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- Oh, vocês estão aqui! Que bom! Entrem, entrem!

Scorpius ficou olhando-a com curiosidade infantil mal disfarçada.

\- Olá, senhora Weasley, obrigado por nos convidar. – Draco disse, educadamente. – Creio que ainda não conhece meu filho, Scorpius.

\- Olá, senhora Weasley. É um prazer. – O menino disse, polidamente e com cara de ter ensaiado isso muitas vezes.

\- Oh, que menino mais bonito! – Molly disse, encantada. Realmente, não estavam exagerando quando disseram que era um rapaz muito bonito. – Mas pode me chamar de Molly, já é praticamente da família.

Scorpius assentiu, sorrindo.

\- Eu não vou te abraçar agora, porque sei que precisa se acostumar primeiro, mas em breve você vai ser meu neto como Lucy, então, vai gostar de me abraçar também. – A ruiva disse, e o loirinho assentiu, seu pai e Percy já tinham dito que eles seriam uma família em breve, e ele podia querer abraçar Molly, ela era sorridente, parecia macia e quentinha, e cheirava bem.

\- Obrigado por nos convidar. – Draco disse.

Molly suspirou.

\- Já devia tê-los chamado antes, mas numa família desse tamanho, e com tantos alfas, levo mais tempo sendo mediadora do que cozinhando… mas, nada que um par de gritadores não tenha resolvido. – A ruiva disse, sorrindo. – Percy já vai voltar, ele foi buscar algumas coisinhas que eu precisava.

Scorpius ouviu isso, mas estava interessado no relógio.

\- O que é isso? Tem muitos ponteiros. – O menino observou. – Tem fotos neles.

Molly sorriu.

\- Ah, esse é o relógio dos Weasley. Ele me diz onde cada membro da família está e se estão bem.

Draco engasgou de medo ao ver a foto de Percy apontando para perigo mortal, coisa que atraiu o olhar de Molly para a mesma direção e a fez abafar um grito de surpresa. Esse local em especial não tinha sido ativado desde a guerra, era assustador.

\- Scorpius, filho, por que não vai brincar com Lucy? Creio que a escutei no quintal.

\- Sim. – Molly disse, lutando para controlar o tremor em sua voz. – Ela está brincando na casinha de bonecas que vovô Arthur fez, vá lá brincar.

Scorpius sorriu e saiu rapidamente dali, procurando a amiga para brincar. Draco abriu a boca para perguntar onde diabos Percy tinha ido, quando o flú ganhou vida e George saiu dele.

\- Não entrem em pânico, mas Percy está em St. Mungo. Um grupo de idiotas o atingiu com alguma coisa, os caras do Harry já os pegaram, estão todos a caminho de um interrogatório nada amigável. – O gêmeo restante disse, num fôlego só, olhando Draco de cima até embaixo. – E, isso tudo é culpa sua.

Molly usou a colher de pau que tinha no avental para bater na cabeça do filho.

\- Draco dificilmente tem responsabilidade pelo que um bando de bandidos faz. Agora, seja útil e fique com as crianças… e, trate todos muito bem, ou vamos ter uma longa conversa, me ouviu? – Ela ameaçou, fazendo Narcissa parecer doce. Draco gostava desse lado da sogra.

\- Sim, senhora. Desculpe-me, Malfoy. – Acrescentou depois de um olhar incisivo da mãe e um menear da colher.

\- Eu vou para o hospital. – Ele disse, com seu lado alfa e totalmente ativado aparecendo em sua voz.

\- Eu também, mas olhe, eles já devem ter resolvido, saiu de perigo mortal. – Molly disse, totalmente aliviada.

Draco entendia isso, logicamente falando, mas ele precisava ver. Seu ômega em perigo era realmente um fator capaz de levá-lo a um estado feral muito rapidamente. Ele sentia vergonha de pensar nisso, mas mesmo sem nunca terem consumado o vínculo, sua ligação com Percy já era maior do que a teve com Astoria, se ele morresse… o loiro estremeceu, tinha certeza que Potter teria que derrubá-lo para impedir que destruísse o hospital.

Quando ele e Molly chegaram a St. Mungo, se depararam com cinco aurores no corredor da emergência. Molly fungou, e olhou feio para eles.

\- Não sei porque Harry mantém alguns de vocês atrás dos meus filhos se não podem manter uns vândalos longe deles.

Os homens se encolheram, uma opção inteligente, na opinião de Draco, já que sua sogra era conhecida por ter matado Bellatrix sem piscar.

\- Onde está meu ômega? – Draco perguntou, tão controlado quanto podia nas atuais circunstâncias.

Antes que um deles tivesse a oportunidade de responder, Ron apareceu no corredor, com uma cara pálida e os olhos azuis flamejantes.

\- Eles são malditamente sortudos que os aurores estavam lá… George quase matou dois deles. – Ele disse, olhando para a mãe. – Os guardas são porque já capturaram todos os envolvidos… são uns pirralhos. Mal saíram da escola e já estão metidos nesse tipo de encrenca.

Molly balançou as mãos, como se isso não fosse minimamente importante.

\- Onde está seu irmão? O que aconteceu?

\- Eles criaram uma espécie de bomba com ácido corrosivo.

Draco rosnou alto o suficiente para fazer um dos aurores, um beta muito jovem, ainda usando insígnias de cadete, dar um pulo assustado, corando em seguida, envergonhado por sua reação. Ron notou e sentiu pena.

\- Desculpe-me. – Ele disse, rigidamente.

\- Relaxe, garoto, leva um tempo para se acostumar a lidar com auras alfas tão fortes.

\- Ele está certo. – Draco disse, ainda secamente, mas não culpava o rapaz. – Eu é que devo me desculpar, mas não posso evitar certos rompantes.

O rapaz assentiu e Ron continuou.

\- Ele foi atingido parcialmente, a explosão e o impacto na banca foi ruim e o deixou desacordado, por sorte. A sorte foi que George é muito hábil com ingredientes voláteis e pôde conter a corrosão… ele está estável, vai ficar bem, mas o ácido é mágico, o deixou bastante ferido. Temos sorte que não chegou a atingir ossos e George impediu que contaminasse a corrente sanguínea.

Molly estava apertando os lábios tão forte e ficando tão vermelha de fúria, que Draco pensou que podia explodir.

\- Eles ainda estão aqui? – A mulher perguntou, tão friamente, que o loiro quase pensou que fosse Narcissa.

\- Sim, mas não pode chegar perto deles, mãe. Harry teria que te prender. – Ron disse, praticamente lendo os pensamentos da mãe. – Por que os dois não vem ver Percy?

Draco e Molly assentiram, passando a seguir o ruivo pelo corredor. Ele parou em frente a uma porta, mas ao invés de abrir, parou de costas e cruzou os braços.

\- Os dois tem que entender uma coisa muito importante. – Ron começou, com um tom de voz sério, extremamente profissional. – Percy está muito fragilizado, nós o sedamos, porque o ácido foi muito prejudicial, e o processo de fazer crescer músculos e pele é penoso.

\- Meu pobre bebê! – Molly soluçou.

\- É melhor que eu não entre, então? – Draco perguntou.

\- Na verdade é melhor, o cheiro de seu alfa vai acalmá-lo, já que não é possível trazer as crianças. – Ron explicou. – Ômegas tendem a desejar fortemente um local familiar quando feridos.

\- É viável levá-lo para casa? – O loiro questionou, fechando as mãos com força para conter o impulsos de afastar o cunhado e entrar no quarto de Percy. – Sinto a magia dele daqui, seu irmão é um ômega muito forte e não creio que seu núcleo vá estabilizar num hospital que cheira a nada.

\- Ainda não, ele está estável, mas quero que fique aqui até que tenha derme novamente, o libero o mais rápido possível, prometo. A questão é que esse quarto está totalmente esterilizado, não queremos que ele pegue uma infecção, então, vou lançar feitiços bolha em vocês dois.

Draco e Molly assentiram.

\- Malfoy, acho que sua presença vai ajudá-lo a descansar melhor, mas se a magia ômega se descontrolar e acordá-lo, preciso que o acalme. Ele vai estar… deformado, mas se controle para não ficar feral, precisamos cuidar dele e não vai ser legal se tivermos que te derrubar para chegar perto, ok?

\- Vou fazer meu melhor. – Draco prometeu.

Ele e Molly deram suspiros horrorizados idênticos ao entrar no quarto e ver Percy choramingando mesmo sedado e imobilizado. O ruivo estava flutuando acima do lençol com um feitiço para impedi-lo de se mover.

\- Aqueles animais. O que fizeram com o meu bebê? – Molly perguntou, se aproximando da cama, mas sem fazer menção de tocar no filho, que tinha só um lençol muito fino cobrindo apenas o essencial.

\- Suas mãos… Merlin, podemos ver os ossos. – Draco disse, desolado e entendendo porque Ron não queria deixar Percy ir para casa, o diretor estava realmente ferido, seus braços e mãos tinham o pior dano, mas o pescoço estava com vendas especiais, e o rosto também. – Eu vou matá-los. – Disse com uma resolução fria.

\- Oh, não! Não pode fazer algo tão tolo, meu jovem. – Molly disse, categórica. – Iria arruinar a vida dos dois, com seu passado e o nome da sua família, iria ficar mais tempo em Azkaban do que esses imbecis.

A mulher tinha razão, mas seus instintos clamavam por sangue.

\- Além disso, quando esse cabeça dura acordar, vai terminar te pedindo para deixar as coisas nas mãos do Ministério e usar isso como plataforma para suas políticas de integração. – Molly disse, olhando carinhosamente para o filho.

Essa afirmação era tão precisa e verdadeira, que arrancou um bufido divertido de Draco.

\- Ele e Granger, não sei como não terminaram casados. – O loiro disse, dando um sorriso torto. – Dois sabe-tudo, totalmente mandões e teimosos.

Molly riu.

\- Isso teria sido um desastre. Eles precisam de alfas obedientes para viver.

Draco não contestou a afirmação. Sua vida observando a dinâmica do casamento dos pais o fez acreditar que a função de um alfa era fazer seu ômega feliz, portanto, era Percy quem mandava. Ele se aproximou da cama, e com muito cuidado tocou os cabelos do ruivo, vendo como ele respirava mais facilmente e parava de choramingar.

\- Descanse, amor. Vou te levar para casa logo, logo. – O loiro prometeu com doçura, se esquecendo momentaneamente da presença de sua sogra.

X~x~X

Quando Percy acordou, a primeira coisa em que pensou era que estava imobilizado e sentiu uma onda de pânico, que logo foi aplacada pelo cheiro de Draco, se ele estava ali, estava tudo bem.

\- Olá, Percy. – A voz do loiro chegou a seus ouvidos. – Abra esses olhos bonitos para a gente.

Ele obedeceu, e ficou feliz do quarto estar magicamente escurecido, porque mesmo tão pouca claridade incomodou seus olhos.

\- O que… - Sua voz saiu totalmente esganiçada, fazendo-o se lembrar com horror de como sentiu um líquido queimando sua garganta.

\- Shiii. – Draco sibilou, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Não tente falar, vamos explicar tudo, ok?

Percy sentiu o cheiro de Ron e ouviu seus passos, seu irmão sorriu-lhe com ar tranquilizador e profissional, fazendo com que ele tivesse vontade de sacudi-lo e dizer que não devia ficar se comportando todo medimago para ele.

\- Aqui, vou molhar seu lábios e te dar alguns pedaços de gelo. – O mais novo dos Weasley disse, e Percy mudou de ideia, e decidiu que Ron era seu irmão favorito quando essas ações fizeram sua garganta se sentir tão bem. – Você foi atacado ontem, esteve quase trinta horas desacordado…

O diretor ouviu com horror o relato de Ron e Draco, mas ficou feliz de estar bem e os atacantes presos.

\- Lucy e Scorpius estão na Toca desde que você foi hospitalizado. Os dois estão bem, mas logicamente tiveram uns maus momentos, vão ficar mais calmos assim que te ver. – Draco disse.

Percy se sentiu miserável, seus instintos gritavam pelas crianças e por um local familiar, ele queria estar com sua família. Olhou suplicante para o irmão.

\- Já sei, já sei, quer sair daqui. – Seu irmão disse. – Você pode, se me prometer que vai se comportar extremamente bem.

Percy nunca fez um esforço tão claro para parecer inocente quanto naquele momento em que assentia para o irmão caçula.

\- Ótimo. Já ensinei ao loiro aguado como aplicar a loção na sua pele, deve permanecer em repouso, sua voz vai voltar aos poucos, então, não tente forçá-la. Lembre-se que perdeu muito sangue, então, siga a dieta que já entreguei aos elfos de Malfoy Manor, ok?

O ruivo mais velho assentiu, fazendo o irmão sorrir.

\- Malfoy, pode nos dar licença por uns minutos?

\- Claro. – O loiro disse, sem hesitar. Tinha aprendido que o medimago dos Weasley não pedia coisas do tipo a menos que quisesse proteger a privacidade dos pacientes.

Ron esperou até que Draco tivesse saído para voltar a falar com Percy.

\- Escute, Malfoy vai te levar para a mansão. Lá tem elfos e vai ser mais fácil de cuidar de você, vai te ajudar a se acalmar porque o lugar cheira como ele e a magia dele ao redor. – Ron explicou, Percy franziu o cenho. – Sei que não está percebendo, mas só o fato dele ter se afastado já te fez começar a chamá-lo.

O ômega se concentrou e percebeu que sua magia realmente estava chamando a do alfa e que ele tinha vontade de choramingar, ele desejava a presença calmante e protetora do loiro.

\- Depois que Lucy e Scorpius te verem e você se certificar que os filhotes estão bem… é basicamente certo que você vai começar a entrar no cio.

Percy gemeu, envergonhado de ter que falar disso justamente com seu irmão caçula. Ele geralmente tomava poções supressoras para evitar o ciclo de cios desde a morte da esposa, já que não teria um companheiro para ajudá-lo a passar pelo período.

\- As poções cortaram os efeitos dos seus supressores, e claro, o estresse pelo qual seu corpo e magia passaram vão te fazer passar por isso, se não quiser que Malfoy esteja com você, é só me dizer e te levaremos para a Toca.

O mais velho dos ruivos ergueu uma sobrancelha e testou a voz.

\- Por que eu iria passar um cio sozinho se posso ter um alfa bonito e prestativo ao alcance da mão… e de outras partes do corpo? – Ele perguntou, fazendo o irmão rir, mas ouvindo a própria voz totalmente rouca e fraca.

\- Tudo bem, não fale mais… poção contraceptiva?

Percy assentiu, ele queria um com Draco, só o pensamento disso já deixava seu lado mais primitivo ronronando de alegria. Só que ainda não era o momento e ele precisava estar com a mente clara para tomar as poções. Merlin sabia que depois que o cio começava ele não ficava muito coerente.

X~x~X

Draco decidiu que gostava de Percy em recuperação. O ômega não reclamou de ser levado no colo de Draco pelo flú particular do chefe de Ron até Malfoy Manor, muito pelo contrário, o ruivo esfregou o rosto em sua túnica, praticamente ronronando de alegria por ter contato real com o alfa depois do ataque.

\- Cuidado, não queremos que esfole a pele que acabou de restaurar. – Draco disse, indo em direção a seu quarto.

\- Ron está sendo muito chato.

\- Deveria ficar orgulhoso que ele segue tantas regras. – Draco provocou, e teimoso com todo leão, o ruivo voltou a enterrar o rosto em sua roupa e esfregar a pele no tecido. – Sério, Percy, pare de fazer isso, sua pele ainda está muito fina, não me obrigue a te levar de volta para o Ron.

A voz do alfa fez o ruivo estremecer, não de medo, mas de excitação, seu irmão tinha razão, ele estava muito sensível a presença de Draco e seu cio não deveria demorar para se manifestar.

\- Malvado. – Percy resmungou, se afastando do loiro.

\- Só não quero que se machuque. – Draco se justificou. – Aqui, vou te colocar na cama e vai estar rodeado com o meu cheiro, isso deve te deixar mais centrado.

O ruivo fez uma careta.

\- Preciso de um banho primeiro, o cheiro de hospital me deixa enjoado.

\- Muito bem, vou te deixar no banho, enquanto busco os meninos na sua mãe.

Percy praticamente pulou do colo de Draco quando chegaram no quarto.

\- Vá logo buscar nossos filhos, quero meus filhotes. – O ruivo disse, já indo em direção ao banheiro de Draco, e desatando a bata de hospital sem o menor pudor, dando ao loiro uma visão de suas costas salpicadas de sardas e da bunda redonda e perfeita. – Pare de babar, Draco, quero meus filhotes. - O ruivo disse, sem precisar se virar para saber por onde andavam os olhos do loiro.

O alfa obedeceu, prometendo a si mesmo que contaria cada uma daquelas sardas em breve.

X~x~X

Lucy mal esperou chegar em Malfoy Manor antes de seguir a magia que sentia do pai e correr até o quarto de Draco, onde seu progenitor estava. Ela não aguentou vê-lo deitado e frágil e começou a chorar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava subir na cama alta do padrasto.

\- Aqui, ele está bem, veja por si mesma. – Draco tranquilizou a menina, erguendo-a e colocando sobre a cama, deixando que a ruivinha se arrastase até o pai e se agarrasse a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Ele não pode falar muito hoje, mas já está totalmente bem.

\- Sim, eu estou bem, bruxinha. – Percy disse, mesmo com voz rouca. – Já passou, já passou.

Scorpius tinha estado muito cabisbaixo desde que seu pai o deixou na Toca para ficar no hospital, ele estava perdido, e ficou abraçado com a perna de Draco, esfregando o rosto no tecido macio.

\- O que foi, filhote? – Draco perguntou ao filho. – Não quer abraçar Percy também?

\- E se ele quebrar? – Scorpius perguntou, fazendo seu pai rir, e envergonhá-lo.

\- Não seja mal educado, Draco. – Percy admoestou. – Venha aqui, Scorp, estava com saudades, seu pai é um tolo.

O menino correu para o ômega, deitando-se no lado livre de Percy, e recebendo os carinhos do ruivo, que se esmerava em ouvir sua filha e o enteado ao mesmo tempo.

\- Fiquem cuidando dele, vou pedir aos elfos que tragam algo para comer, não o apertem muito, lembre-se que tem pontos frágeis na pele. – Draco instruiu, sentindo-se ignorado pelos três em sua cama. – Entenderam, filhotes?

Ao ouvir a voz autoritária de Draco, Lucy e Scorpius assentiram, afirmando que seriam muito cuidadosos. Ao ouvir isso, o loiro saiu do quarto sorrindo. Tinha que admitir, o agradava muito ver Percy em sua cama, o descarado tinha pegado um de seus pijamas, rodeando-se de sua essência o máximo que podia. E agora, com os filhotes em seus braços, parecia absolutamente angelical, Draco mordeu os lábios pensando que talvez em breve pudesse convencê-lo a ter um bebê, só de pensar no corpo do ômega inchado com seu filho, o membro do loiro pulsava de antecipação.

Ao ter esse pensamento, Draco se deu conta que Percy já deveria estar exalando feromônios potentes e se preparando para o cio. Foi então que se dirigiu ao cofre de Malfoy Manor para pegar o último presente do ruivo.

 **E então, o que acharam? Voltarei rapidamente com o resto, porque já está quase terminado.  
E enquanto isso, pra quem ainda não viu, postei uma fic nova desses dois, se chama Fogo Lento.  
Nos lemos por ai.**


	8. Final Pt 2

**Olá, eu voltei. Ai está o final até mais rápido que o normal.**

 **LEIA O AVISO!**

 **Agora, um aviso importante, porque depois não quero ler reclamações, ok?  
Essa fic está dentro do universo ABO (Alfa, Beta, Ômega), se você não conhece, seria bom dar uma pesquisada no que é antes de ler o último capítulo. A vinculação do Percy e do Draco segue alguns padrões desse universo e pode soar estranho para quem não conhece. Não é nada muito escandaloso, nem que não tenha nas minhas outras fics, então, se você já leu Perigos da Paixão, está seguro aqui. **

**Aproveitem a leitura!**

 **OBS: Não dá para colocar imagens aqui, mas se forem no Nyah ou SS, tem a joia do Percy.**

Draco sentia que deveria se envergonhar por gostar tanto da versão se recuperando de Percy. Geralmente, o ruivo era tão controlado e comedido como seu pai, mas depois do ataque, e de terem voltado para a mansão, os instintos do ômegas estavam à flor da pele, deixando-o extremamente necessitado do cheiro, do toque e da magia de seu alfa rodeando-o para deixá-lo seguro. Ele tinha passado a tarde toda rodeado dos filhotes, que ficaram quietinhos ouvindo contos infantis e desenhando na cama com o ômega, em vez de pularem e ficarem elétricos como geralmente faziam.

Mesmo com as crianças se comportando, o ruivo se cansou da atenção, e isso, aliado as poções que tinha tomado, o fizeram cochilar pouco depois do chá das cinco. Os meninos reagiram muito bem a visão de Percy recuperado e descansando, porque aceitaram ir para a Toca sem espernear, até Scorpius deu um pulo de alegria, dizendo que iria fazer o avô Arthur levá-los para ver os vaga-lumes novamente. Seu pai ficaria histérico ao saber que seu netinho estava chamando seu velho desafeto de avô, Draco desconfiava que seu sogro tinha feito seu filho gostar dele de propósito, só para provocar Lucius.

Quando voltou para o quarto, depois de ter deixado as crianças com Molly e dado um verdadeiro relatório a matriarca sobre seu filho, seu ômega não estava feliz, muito pelo contrário, o olhava como se quisesse matá-lo.

\- Você levou meus filhotes. – Percy praticamente rosnou.

Draco sorriu.

\- É claro que sim. – O loiro respondeu, respirando fundo e se inebriando com o aroma delicioso que emanava de Percy. – Preste atenção em seu próprio corpo, amor, vai entrar no cio essa noite, tenho certeza.

Percy arregalou os olhos e se concentrou em si mesmo, percebendo que sim, seu coração estava acelerado, sua pele sensível, e ele só queria afundar na cama e mergulhar o rosto no cheiro de Draco, e isso porque já estava usando o pijama do homem.

\- Tem razão, que idiota eu fui. – O ômega se recriminou, ganhando um olhar carrancudo de Draco, que descalçava seus sapatos e ia em direção a cama.

\- Deixe de dizer besteiras. – O loiro pediu. – Você sofreu muita pressão nesses últimos dias, precisa relaxar e me deixar cuidar de você.

Percy não ia discutir com o homem que estava massageando seus ombros e beijando seu pescoço tão diligentemente.

\- Eu posso ser muito exigente no meu cio, Audrey sempre precisava da ajuda de alguns brinquedos e feitiços. – Ele avisou, e o beijo de Draco se transformou numa mordida possessiva em seu pescoço, fazendo-o gemer.

\- Nada contra sua falecida esposa, mas não fale dela na minha cama, sou um bastardo possessivo. – Draco avisou ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer pela voz de comando.

\- Sim, me desculpe, alfa. – O ruivo choramingou, esticando o pescoço para mostrá-lo mais amplamente ao alfa de maneira submissa.

\- Não se estresse, não é um problema. – Draco disse, pegando sua varinha e um pacote encolhido no bolso. – Aqui, uma coisinha para te deixar ainda mais bonito pra mim.

Percy ronronou de alegria ao receber mais um presente do loiro.

\- É o último, certo?

\- Sim, depois disso, já estamos aptos para nos vincular, se você quiser, é claro. – Draco brincou, entregando-lhe a caixa de veludo negro, já em seu tamanho normal.

Percy abriu a caixa e ficou maravilhado com a delicadeza da peça dentro dela, vários fios de ouro cravados com diamantes descendo de um fio central com uma pedra maior ainda.

\- Tenho a impressão que você tem um fetiche por diamantes no meu corpo. – Percy murmurou.

\- Totalmente correto. – Draco reconheceu, com a voz rouca de desejo, porque o ruivo podia não perceber, mas tinha acabado de soltar uma onda de magia chamando-o. – Isso vai ficar lindo ao redor de uma das suas coxas…

Percy estremeceu, sentindo uma onda de excitação varrer seu corpo. A voz de Draco estava fazendo estragos em seu controle.

\- Eu já tinha ouvido falar da voz dos alfas e seus efeitos, mas nunca tinha sentido antes.

A afirmação fez Draco se sentir estúpido, ele precisava conversar com seu ômega antes de começar coisas que podiam machucá-lo.

\- Então, nunca esteve com um alfa antes?

\- Não, só betas… e outros ômegas. – Percy disse, virando-se para olhar o loiro. – Por quê?

\- Para saber quanto vou precisar te preparar. – Draco respondeu, sinceramente. – A voz, é uma parte muito importante, quando um alfa a usa corretamente, os ômegas ficam excitados e é excelente para brincar no quarto… fora dele é um tabu. Eu poderia, se eu quisesse, fazer você me obedecer, mas te faria sentir sem controle e forçado.

\- Eu sei, mas você não faria isso. – Percy disse, beijando o loiro.

\- Não, sou esperto demais para isso. Nossos antepassados, antes da época das fogueiras tentaram dominar seus ômegas e o resultado foi aquele que você já sabe.

Percy estremeceu, sim, todos eles ouviam essas histórias desde pequenos. Os alfas da antiguidade forçavam os ômegas a obedecê-los, causando suicídios em massa e maldições espontâneas para os alfas abusadores. A sociedade mágica tinha aprendido que alfas precisam ser cuidadosos e que ômegas tinham vontade própria e direito a fazer suas próprias escolhas.

\- E gosto de você me olhando com desejo e excitação, não com medo. – Draco disse. – Não consigo imaginar porque alguém gostaria de forçar algo que é tão melhor ganhar de boa vontade.

Percy sorriu, Draco era exatamente o tipo de alfa com quem ele tinha sonhado.

\- Ah, pode ter certeza que estou com você por livre e espontânea vontade. – O ruivo disse, começando a desabotoar a blusa do pijama. – O que acha de eu colocar essa coisinha espalhafatosa agora, só para você ver como fica em mim?

\- Acho que não tenho nada contra isso, mas daqui a pouco tem que tomar banho de infusão com a poção para reforçar a pele na água, vai ser o último. – Draco disse, beijando seu pescoço gentilmente. – Tenho que me lembrar que não posso te morder hoje.

\- É bom que alguém se lembre. – Percy disse, ofegante.

\- Por quê? – Draco questionou. – Você fica menos comunicativo quando está no cio?

Percy corou, mordendo os lábios.

\- A verdade é que eu mergulho bem fundo nos meus instintos mais básicos. Vai ter sorte se conseguir mais que alguns rosnados e frases curtas antes da primeira cópula. – O ruivo informou.

\- Alguma coisa específica que eu precise saber? O que você não quer que eu faça de maneira alguma? – Draco soou um pouco em pânico.

\- Relaxe, Draco. – Percy disse. – Não fico totalmente não-verbal, se fizer alguma coisa que eu não goste, vou te dizer para parar ou para diminuir a intensidade… mas, sinta-se à vontade para me foder até que eu fique feliz, gosto de companheiros fortes.

Percy percebeu que tinha animado o alfa, já que sentiu sua ereção muito desperta cutucando sua coxa, e o ouviu gemer em seu ouvido. Terminou de desabotoar a camisa que usava e a deixou de lado, expondo seu torso nu, passeou a mão por seu peito e estremeceu ao acariciar seus próprios mamilos.

\- Sensível? – Draco provocou, assistindo-o com olhos de águia.

\- Muito. – Percy reconheceu, sem a menor vergonha, acariciando o local e suspirando ao sentir como a carne endurecia em resposta as suas carícias.

Draco voltou a afundar o nariz no pescoço do ômega, gemendo audivelmente ao sentir o cheiro tão atraente.

\- Já foi atado antes? – Draco perguntou.

\- Não de verdade… só usei alguns brinquedos. – Percy respondeu, para logo gemer. – Não vai ficar me provocando, vai? É um daqueles alfas malvados que gostam de ver seu ômega implorando?

O loiro riu.

\- Eu? – Zombou, lambendo a orelha do ruivo sensualmente. – O que te faz pensar uma coisa tão má a meu respeito? Se só vivo para te agradar e mimar.

Percy riu.

\- Isso foi você brincando de me dar presentes para eu te aceitar. - O ruivo brincou. – Agora que me tem, duvido que continue me tratando tão bem. – Percy reclamou. – Provavelmente vai me deixar dormir sozinho para ir as festas, viajar com seus amigos…

Foi a vez de Draco rir.

\- Pode parar com o drama, amor. Sabe que pode fazer de mim seu escravo pessoal quando quiser.

Percy sabia, se virou para beijar o alfa, deslizando sua língua na boca do loiro e pondo-se a sugar a língua dele sensualmente, deleitando-se com o sabor tão característico de Draco em sua boca.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Ele disse, depois de abandonar a boca do alfa, que estava ofegante e com as pupilas dilatadas de excitação. – Mal posso esperar para ver o que posso arrancar de você quando estiver gestando.

Draco tragou o ar mais duramente, sim, Percy era um bom leitor de pessoas. Ele pegou sua mão e levou até sua barriga nua.

\- Porque vai gostar disso, não é? Me ver carregando seu filho? Ou é daqueles que acham ômegas repugnantes quando estão grávidos? – Percy perguntou, provocativamente, mesmo porque já sabia a resposta.

O loiro rosnou, agarrando seus pulsos e virando-o na cama, até estar sobre ele.

\- Acho que vai ter dificuldades em sair da minha cama quando estiver nesse estado, amor. – O loiro disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço antes de descer mais até chegar aos mamilos do ruivo, capturando um em sua boca e sugando com firmeza, fazendo que o ômega debaixo dele arqueasse o corpo em resposta.

Percy gemeu audivelmente quando Draco mordiscou seu mamilo hiper sensível, mas sua nuvem de excitação foi interrompida por um som agudo irritante. O alfa suspirou em seu peito, olhando-o com um beicinho.

\- É o alarme que programei para suas poções e banho. – Draco disse, parecendo decepcionado. – Sinto muito, mas temos que parar com a diversão.

O ruivo resmungou, mas não resistiu ao ser puxado para o banheiro. Enquanto Draco ia buscar as poções, ele se olhou criticamente no espelho, notando que a pele regenerada estava vermelha, como se ele tivesse queimaduras de sol.

\- Não faça essa cara triste. – Draco disse, olhando-o pelo espelho. – Seu irmão disse que não vão ficar cicatrizes, graças ao seu irmão inventor.

Percy sorriu.

\- Ele foi bem eficiente, não é?

\- Sim, pensei que ele estava bravo com você. – Draco disse.

\- Isso não muda o fato de que George me ama, do jeito turrão dele, mas ama. Ele não aguentaria perder outro irmão, pelo menos foi o que me disse quando foi me visitar. – Percy contou, olhando o loiro encher a banheira. – E, ele é brilhante. Ele foca em brincadeiras, mas, tem que reconhecer que algumas das coisas que ele faz são do nível de um mestre pocionista como seu falecido padrinho ou mestre em feitiços e transformações.

\- Sim, eu sabia disso na escola. Severus resmungava sobre o desperdício de tanta habilidade. – Draco contou, terminando de encher a banheira e de jogar o conteúdo de um frasco dentro da água, tornando levemente esverdeada.

\- Não pode entrar comigo, não é? – O ruivo questionou, com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não, é só para sua pele. – Draco lamentou.

Percy brincou com o cós da calça de pijama, única peça de roupa que ainda usava.

\- Bem, nesse caso. Devo pedir que me dê licença… vá dar uma volta pela mansão. Espere que os elfos preparem aquela sopinha sem graça que Ron me mandou comer. Vou te esperar na cama.

Draco literalmente fez um beicinho de desapontamento.

\- Mas eu queria ajudar com o banho.

Percy riu, sabendo exatamente de onde Scorpius tinha tirado esse hábito.

\- Eu sei, mas, essa poção ai na sua mão vai me deixar sonolento e preguiçoso. – Percy apontou. – E, não quer que eu fique te provocando para depois te deixar dormir com um probleminha, não é? – O ruivo perguntou, apontando para a virilha do alfa.

Draco negou, jogou-lhe o frasco com a poção e saiu do banheiro resmungando sobre azar e bolas azuis. Percy pensou que ele não perdia por esperar, seria uma boa surpresa.

X~x~X

Draco decidiu que seu ômega realmente deveria ter sido sorteado em slytherin quando chegou no quarto só para encontrar as luzes já diminuídas e Percy ressonando na cama. A diferença entre a cena de antes e a de agora, era que o ruivo não tinha se incomodado em vestir nada. A pele pálida, salpicada de sardas em lugares deliciosamente pecaminosos, na opinião de Draco estava brilhando à luz de velas, e o brilho mais forte provinha da coxa direita dele, onde estava o último presente de cortejo. Como o ruivo tinha se deitado de bruços, abraçando seu travesseiro, diga-se de passagem, podia ver a bunda redonda e deliciosamente tentadora, onde, ele não tinha sardas, mas teria que examinar com mais luz, para ter certeza.

Draco sabia que as refeições eram importantes, mas se ele estava prestes a entrar no cio, seu corpo iria rejeitar alimentos, então, não teve coragem de acordá-lo, só para ouvir que ele não estava com fome. Enquanto ia para o banheiro tomar um banho, fez uma anotação mental para não se esquecer de fazê-lo beber líquidos suficientes durante o cio. Quando voltou para a cama, se deitou do lado de Percy, e acariciou seus cabelos levemente, o cheiro almiscarado e frutado do ômega só tinha aumentado, o que significava que era possível que ele acordasse no meio da noite para se vincular a Draco, o loiro sorria ao acariciar seus cabelos.

\- Isso foi pura provocação… vai ter que pagar por isso. – Prometeu, mesmo sabendo que não faria nada durante o cio do ruivo. Sua mãe sempre o chamou de molenga, e era verdade, ele não aguentaria ver o ruivo sofrendo por ele.

X~x~X

Percy acordou se sentindo quente, muito quente. Seu nariz aspirou o cheiro de Draco e ele sentiu uma onda de excitação que só podia ser culpa do cio, ele ainda estava consciente, então, ainda tinham mais ou menos setenta horas de diversão. Draco dormia bem próximo dele, com um braço sob a cabeça e o outro descansando no travesseiro onde sua cabeça repousava. O loiro provavelmente queria dar-lhe o troco pela provocação de dormir nu, porque tinha dormido exatamente do mesmo jeito, coisa que facilitava os planos de Percy. O ruivo se inclinou e deixou seu nariz tocar o pescoço exposto do alfa fazendo-o rosnar, e provocando um sorriso no ômega, que continuou se inebriando pelo aroma forte do loiro, enquanto deixava seu nariz descer pelo peito de seu companheiro. Ele praticamente salivou ao ver o pênis de Draco descansando contra seu abdômen.

\- Hora de acordar, alfa. – Ele murmurou antes de se inclinar um pouco mais para lamber o membro adormecido do loiro.

Draco gemeu, já parcialmente desperto desde que o ômega tinha começado a cheirá-lo, estremecendo à medida em que ele ia descendo até sua virilha. Quando a boca úmida e suave o envolveu totalmente, sugando seu pênis e deixando-o completamente excitado. Sua mão foi para automaticamente para a cabeça do ômega, estimulando seus movimentos para cima e para baixo em sua ereção, o ruivo soltou-o assim que o deixou completamente duro, deslizando a língua para seus testículos inchados, fazendo um som de aprovação.

O loiro esticou a mão para alcançar sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira e acender algumas velas, ao mesmo tempo em que o ruivo se ajoelhava na cama para sentar-se sobre seus quadris. Draco gemeu audivelmente ao sentir como a umidade de Percy se espalhava sobre sua ereção palpitante, agarrou as coxas do ômega, fazendo-o se mover, de modo que seu pênis se encaixasse entre suas nádegas macias. A reação de Percy foi imediata, ele gemeu e passou a se mover, usando a ereção de Draco para provocar sua entrada inchada e úmida. O alfa embaixo dele, deixou-o brincar por um tempo antes de apertar os dedos em suas coxas, usando sua força para inverter as posições e colocar Percy deitado de costas na cama, ganhando um murmúrio de aprovação. Sim, o pequeno gostava das coisas um pouco rudes.

\- Eu acho que ganhou um pouquinho de punição por ter ido dormir ontem daquele jeito tão provocativo. – Draco disse, fazendo o ruivo choramingar. Sorrindo malevolamente, o alfa segurou os pulsos delicados de Percy em uma de suas mãos, colocando-os acima da cabeça do ômega, impedindo-o de tocar-lhe e certificando-se de não apertar muito, devido ao dano que tinha sofrido no local com o ataque. – Acho que agora deve estar muito mais sensível do que ontem.

O loiro se inclinou o suficiente para capturar um dos mamilos do ômega em sua boca, lambendo e provocando até ter Percy gemendo e rosnando de excitação, quando sugou o pequeno monte de carne com mais firmeza, a resposta de seu amante foi arquear os quadris e esfregar sua ereção contra a dele, provocando-o em troca.

\- Que menino atrevido. – Draco provocou, usando seu peso e tamanho maior para pressionar o quadril de Percy para baixo, para que ele pudesse ditar o ritmo com que suas ereções se esfregavam.

\- Malvado. – Percy sussurrou, ao sentir uma onda de excitação correr por sua coluna, fazendo-o perder o fôlego e se lamentar ao sentir como se molhava ainda mais para o alfa sobre ele. – Por favor, não assim…

Draco sabia pelo tom manhoso e dócil, que Percy só o estava provocando, e muito consciente para os níveis que tinha dito que atingia no cio. Atacou a boca do ômega, enroscando sua língua na dele, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava os pulsos para ter as duas mãos livres para abrir as pernas do ruivo, encaixando-se entre elas para voltar a juntar suas ereções, provocando o homem debaixo de si impiedosamente. Assim que percebeu o cheiro de Percy ficar ainda mais carregado e suas pupilas dilatas, percebeu que a mistura do cheiro de um alfa excitado e sua estimulação, o tinha feito atingir seu pico. Controlando sua própria vontade de se afundar no ômega, ele se ajoelhou, virando Percy com cuidado, deixando-o de bruços. O ômega realmente era muito instintivo no cio, porque ergueu os quadris, colando o peito na cama, numa exibição descarada para o alfa.

Draco ofegou ao vê-lo na posição perfeita para montá-lo, mas se lembrou que Percy nunca tinha estado com um alfa, então, refreou seus desejos e agarrou aquele par redondo e macio de nádegas, apertando os globos brancos com apreciação, fazendo o ômega gemer e choramingar, afastou-os para poder ver a maneira com que ele estava inchado e molhado, sentindo imediatamente como seu pênis pulsava com a visão. Com cuidado, usou o polegar para acariciar a área, fazendo Percy choramingar, e introduziu só esse dedo primeiro, sentindo como o ômega empurrava os quadris para trás, desejando mais contato.

\- Tão molhado e devasso. – Draco murmurou, introduzindo dois dedos em seu canal e mordendo o lábio inferior ao pensar que em pouco tempo ele poderia se enterrar nessa cavidade úmida e convidativa.

Percy gemeu ao sentir como o loiro o fodia lentamente com os dedos, e praticamente uivou quando ele localizou sua próstata, e se pôs a massageá-la, fazendo-o ver estrelas e ter seu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Uma das coisas que ele adorava no cio, era o quão sensível ele ficava, ele ainda estava ofegante e choramingando de prazer, quando Draco voltou a introduzir seus dedos nele, dessa vez com três, girando-os e abrindo-o ainda mais. O ruivo voltou a se engasgar de prazer, mesmo que sua ereção tivesse baixado, só precisa de um pouco mais de estímulo para voltar, e foi o que ganhou quando Draco tirou os dedos dele, mas manteve suas nádegas afastadas para lambê-lo desde os testículos até sua entrada esticada, onde começou a brincar com a língua, penetrando-o superficialmente e depois lambendo-o, enviando choques de prazer por todo o seu corpo. Percy grunhiu de prazer, arremetendo os quadris contra a boca que o torturava, querendo muito mais contato do que estava recebendo.

\- Agora. – Ele finalmente conseguiu formular, em meio a névoa de prazer que sentia.

\- Tudo o que você quiser, querido. – Draco disse, parecendo incapaz de controlar a si mesmo e mordendo a carne macia de sua bunda. – Agora, seja um bom ômega e se mantenha aberto para mim, sim?

Aquela voz enviou arrepios pela espinha do ruivo, que automaticamente afundou o peito na cama e esticou os braços para trás, para abrir suas nádegas o máximo que conseguiu, expondo-se totalmente para o alfa, que logo esfregava a ponta quente e palpitante de sua ereção entre elas, provocando sua entrada. O ômega perdeu o fôlego quando foi penetrado, a sensação de queimadura ao ser totalmente aberto pelo pênis de Draco não era nada comparado ao prazer que sentiu, que o fez arremeter contra o corpo do loiro, terminando de empalar-se na ereção massiva do alfa. Ele sabia que estava sendo irracional, que deveria esperar para se ajustar melhor, mas o cio era sobre instinto, por isso, incitou o loiro a fodê-lo com mais pressa e mais força, soltando gritos necessitados para cada golpe forte que recebia do loiro. Praticamente grunhiu quando seu amante agarrou sua ereção e passou a acariciá-lo, os efeitos do cio e a própria anatomia ômega, o faziam praticamente caber na mão que o torturava, aumentado o prazer que ganhava ao ter Draco fodendo-o tão duramente, mas o que o fez ter o perder o controle foi sentir como o pênis do alfa se endurecia e crescia ainda mais dentro dele, pressionando sua próstata e fazendo-o explodir no orgasmo mais forte que teve na vida, fazendo-o cair com o rosto no travesseiro, totalmente satisfeito e cansado.

X~x~X

\- Percy? Percy, amor? – Draco o chamou, ganhando um grunhido bravo.

\- O quê? – Respondeu, ainda tendo deliciosas ondas de prazer e sentindo o loiro colado a suas costas e com seu pênis ainda profundamente enterrado nele.

\- É que você já estava fora há uns minutos, fiquei preocupado. – Draco disse, fazendo que o ômega virasse a cabeça levemente para beijá-lo.

\- Eu estou bem, só aproveitando isso. – Percy disse, movendo levemente o quadril e fazendo Draco gemer guturalmente.

\- Isso é tão bom. – O ômega disse, sentindo mais jatos da semente do loiro dentro dele. – Já tinha ouvido falar, mas experimentar é tão melhor.

Draco sorriu, mas pousou a mão em seu quadril, parando seus movimentos.

\- Não se mova muito, pode se machucar.

\- Quanto tempo até… você sabe, você desinchar? – Percy perguntou.

\- Até esvaziar minhas reservas de esperma. – Draco disse, com uma voz maliciosa, levando a mão do ruivo até a parte onde seus corpos se juntavam, fazendo-o tocar seus testículos inchados. – Pode levar umas duas horas, aproveite, pequeno ômega… na próxima vez, vai ter que gozar sem que eu toque seu pau.

Percy choramingou ao ouvir a voz de comando do alfa, ele tinha certeza que poderia gozar só sendo fodido pelo loiro.

\- Isso mesmo, amor, só estamos começando. – Draco disse, com aquela voz rouca bem junto a seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava seu pênis macio. – Aposto que posso te fazer gozar só pressionando meu nó um pouco mais.

A resposta do ômega foi pressionar seu canal envolta do membro dentro dele, convidando o alfa para fazer o que preferisse.

X~x~X

 _Alguns anos depois…_

Harry fez uma careta ao ver James confortavelmente sentado ao lado de Lucius, o mais velho dos Malfoy tinha um braço ao redor do primogênito dos Potter, deixando-o apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, com o nariz firmemente colado a seu pescoço.

\- Vamos lá, Potter, não faça essa cara. Isso o faz se sentir bem, é mais atraente para ele se aconchegar com o meu pai. – Draco disse, chegando a seu lado.

Toda a família estava reunida em Malfoy Manor, espalhados pelos enormes jardins na festa de aniversário da pequena Niyat, filha de Percy e Draco, que completava cinco anos naquele dia.

\- Eu sei, é só estranho. Ginny odeia isso, e tivemos outra briga, sabe como é.

Draco sabia. Sua cunhada não se importava com o fato de James ser um ômega, mas preferia que ele não tivesse se conectado tão fortemente a Lucius Malfoy, afinal, ela ainda guardava rancor pela coisa do diário.

\- Ron já falou com ela?

\- Várias vezes, mas é difícil para ela. Ela preferia que ele só se aninhasse com Percy.

Draco suspirou.

\- Isso seria impossível, porque Percy é um ômega dos Malfoy agora, e ele reconhece meu pai como o principal ômega da família. Ela não está sendo lógica.

\- Por isso as brigas. – Harry disse, vendo como Percy se aproximava dos outros dois ômegas, apoiando uma mão sobre sua barriga arredondada pela nova gravidez, sentando-se do outro lado de James, passando a acariciar o cabelo do sobrinho, que praticamente brilhou ao receber tanta atenção.

\- Viu só? Ômegas gostam de ficar ao redor um dos outros para se sentir seguros, mais ainda quando se é tão jovem quanto James… são muitos alfas entre os Weasley, para um menino que acabou de apresentar seu status o cheiro e as auras são opressivas, é confortável ficar ali entre Percy e meu pai.

\- Não precisa me convencer, Draco. E eu já deixei claro que ela não pode interferir, é só uma birra, vai passar. Sabe como ela é. – Harry disse, já sorrindo. – Além disso, Arthur fica resmungando que ele lançou algum feitiço, que é a vingança por Scorpius chamá-lo de vovô.

Draco riu.

\- Esses dois nunca vão mudar.

\- Aposto que eles vão competir para saber para quem Nya dá o bolo primeiro.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- É todo ano a mesma coisa… par de velhos idiotas. – O loiro resmungou, mas com um sorriso.

Percy escolheu essa hora para colocar a mão de James em sua barriga, provavelmente deixando-o sentir os movimentos do bebê, e foi nesse momento, olhando para a mistura entre seu companheiro, seu pai, seu sobrinho, o barulho das crianças correndo e rindo, que ele percebeu o quão sortudo era. Scorpius podia ter crescido sozinho, ele poderia ter ficado amargado… mas não, ele tinha tido a coragem de recomeçar e tinha essa família maluca agora. Foi uma boa troca.

 **E foi isso, espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Gostaria de agradecer imensamente aos leitores que me mandam comentários, vocês me ajudam a querer continuar escrevendo, porque mostram que gostam e que realmente prestam atenção na fic**

 **Nos lemos por ai, a próxima a ser terminada é Pet.**

 **Beijos**


End file.
